Morning Star
by code name baron
Summary: Jack attended Otai for most of his high school career. Family matters bring him to Seaford for the final year and he joins Black Dragons dojo in an attempt to get closer to Kai. He meets all the usual suspects... And Kim... How would Kim deal with the inevitable feelings for Jack, when she is already dating Brody and is generally content with her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is beta'ed by Superpsych96. Thank you.

* * *

When Jack Brewer was finishing his classes for the semester, he fully expected to go home for the summer and come back. Next year would be his last at the Otai Martial Arts Academy and he was on the track to finish it early. In truth he probably could take the final test now and graduate with honors. Not that he needed to do so. He liked the Academy and the idea of attending an American high school gave him pause.

Otai lived and breathed by honor code and most students adhered to it. They were competitive, but the victory was only worthy if it was earned fairly. How else would one know if they needed improvement it they didn't use only their fighting skills?

Everyone was focused on studies and most friendships were true connections of likely minded people. There was little drama and Jack figured that American high school would be all about drama. That was what he gathered from little snippets he observed on TV and when he was home for summers.

And, of course, there was Kai. His perennial nemesis and only cousin. Jack still wasn't sure what he had done to earn his cousin's eternal hatred, but it was a fact. Kai hated him. And baited him. And tried to outdo Jack at any opportunity. He did not stop at just karate and anything became a game of one-man-ship with Kai.

Long gone were the days when their parents thought it to be a funny competition between little boys. It must have been the incident at the competition in China, when Kai conspired to have Jack injured and then purposefully tried to hit Jack on the injured hand. It was about that time Jack received his invitation to Otai and Kai lost any credibility he had with their grandfather.

Grandpa Brewer... The source and the cause of most of the competition between Jack and Kai. Maybe even between their fathers. Grandpa was a legend on the competition circuit and went on to become the venerated Grand-master. He also trained Bobby Wasabi for nearly all of his successful movies and his name equaled precision and power in anyone he trained.

It stood to reason that his grandsons were at the dojo before they could properly talk. But that's about where their similarities ended. Brunet and blond, happy and surly, friendly and a loner. The two of them were quite the study in opposites. When they were little, Jack was simply reacting to the sneaky and unfair ways of his cousin, fighting back and often coming away with bruises.

As he got older, Jack noticed that Kai's nature - taciturn and competitive - made him less approachable. Many gravitated to Jack because he genuinely was a friendly guy with easy manners. Inadvertently, it made Kai even more prickly. He even said as much to Jack once, when they had another one of those sparring/fighting matches that devolved into argument with gritted teeth and bruised knuckles.

"Everybody likes Jack... He is so much like Grandpa... He is so nice... He gets invited to all the parties..." Kai groused with an ugly scowl.

"So try harder then," Jack shouted back.

"Oh, and try to be good?" Kai's sarcastic tone was practically dripping acid and Jack simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said and they resumed their sparring, but it did stick with Jack. Did Kai really hate the idea of being good or was it just the fact that he had to follow rules?

He didn't get to dwell too much on it, happy to accept the invitation to Otai and leave his family issues behind. He saw Kai briefly, but he knew that the Otai was an automatically sore point for Kai. His cousin refocused and went with the new sensei at the Black Dragons dojo. The dojo was famous, or rather notorious, for their 'win at all costs' attitude and Grandpa was disappointed.

It was this disappointment, coupled with the old man's worsened health, that brought Jack back home. Grandpa wasn't feeling well and wanted to see his family reunited. He regretted that he didn't try harder with Kai and Jack was coaxed into coming home early and joining his cousin's dojo.

Jack quickly regretted it. Kai and his cohorts were nothing but bullies with some martial arts training, but he made a promise to his family. He would try harder to mend his relationship with Kai.

But beyond that, Jack was learning about the new place that the family settled in. Seaford was picturesque and peaceful. Grandpa reconnected with Bobby Wasabi, who apparently lived nearby in the most ostentatious mansion Jack had even seen. Bobby himself was ostentatious and entirely over the top. Loud and dramatic, he was strangely compelling to watch and Jack laughed at him and with him many a time.

Bobby was full of stories. He seemed to settle into the retired life with his bodyguards that he called ninjas. And he licensed several dojos to have his name. There was one in Seaford even, although it wasn't as prominent as the a Black Dragons. It only had two black belt students and the sensei, who was as singular as Bobby.

The stories Bobby told them about Rudy and the kids were silly and amazing and Jack longed to meet those kids. It sounded like a tight bunch of friends. But he promised, so he only listened to stories and laughed at the craziness of it all.

There were pictures too. Group of kids and a sensei mid jump after the win. Same kids only older as members of Bobby's wedding party. That was another crazy story that could only happen to Bobby. Whoever thought that Black Widows were not just inventions of fiction and urban legends. Luckily, she was found out before Bobby married her.

He learned their names, too. Jerry, curly haired and with a dancer's body; Milton, tall and lanky with ginger locks; Brody, with dark mop of hair, and Kim... The only girl in the dojo. 'Sharp little girl' Bobby said of her. She was blonde, slender, with bright smile and even brighter eyes. If one believed Bobby, she never shied away from a challenge and managed to be friends with Wasabis and be a cheerleader. He wanted to meet them all. He was sure he would get along with them. But, of course, Kai and the Dragons were rivals to the Wasabi Warriors and any of his attempts would be seen suspicious. Still, Jack hoped that when he went to school, where they all attended, he might just become friends with them.

And then he saw Kim. In the hospital of all place. He took Grandpa for a test and was waiting in the hallways, fidgeting and restless. He was distracted by the sound of laughter that drifted from one of the room and he craned his neck to look into the open door. There were two patients in the big hospital beds that were clearly there for the tests as well. There was a nurse and a young girl in scrubs, who was chatting to an elderly man in one of the beds. He said something to her and she laughed turning slightly and that was when Jack realized that he knew this girl. It was Kim, the black belt from the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Only she was not wearing a gi and her hair was pulled into a neat bun.

The man said something again and Kim giggled in response and even the ever serious nurse cracked a little smile.

"Mr. O'Donnell," a lab nurse said, reading form the chart and Kim wheeled the old man into the lab space. She walked so near him that he noticed that she was shorter than him and smelled of the mixture of lavender and sanitizer. When she was gone he wondered if he got the stories right. Wasn't she a high school student? But then, why was she here, acting like a nurse?

Naturally he asked Bobby, who gave him a side eye, but told him that Kim was a volunteer in the hospital. 'Candy striper' as he called her.

Jack was impressed and more than before he wanted to be friends with her.

* * *

Kim heard him before she saw him for the first time. "I'm Jack Brewer. Hello, everyone." It was a smooth voice, deeper and clearer than most of her classmates. She looked up and gasped. He was chiseled. In every sense of the word. His body was slender, but the powerful build was unmistakable under a shirt and jeans. His hazel eyes went straight to her and their gazes connected.

"Where are you from, Jack?" Ms. Ciccone said, staring at her fingernails and rapping a pencil on her desk.

Los Angeles, Kim thought. He was a model, who moved to Seaford to reconnect to the simple things in life. No, he was too masculine, too singular looking to be a model with at least two moles on his cheeks. An actor? No, he was almost bashful while still looking at her and she revised her opinion to a star athlete of his previous school with a direct track to a fancy college on a sport scholarship.

"Washington state," the handsome boy corrected her, smiling crookedly, as if he knew her thoughts. He wasn't embarrassed and took everyone's attention with aplomb and waived his hand at the class. Definitely an athlete, Kim confirmed. His arm was muscular, biceps tensing and contracting as the movement pulled the shirt tighter around his abdomen and whoa...

"Very well, take your sit," the teacher was still bored as if unaware of the surge of curiosity and hormones around her.

Next to Kim, Lindsay was almost purple, watching Jack's every movement left her slack-jawed. As Jack came closer to her, Kim noticed he'd chosen a full aisle to walk down, nowhere to sit. Once again, normal people would have been mortified, but Jack was calm.

"Is this desk taken?" he asked her directly and Kim almost stood up to give him her seat when she realized he was pointing at the empty desk next to her.

"N-no—" she said. But he couldn't get into the seat on this side. He'd have to go all the way back down her aisle and up the next one to—but instead he jumped elegantly over the desk and slipped into the seat in one fluid movement. A few of the boys around them clapped or whistled, but Jack only shrugged and took a notebook from his bag.

Kim watched his strong fingers fold around a pen, the blue veins in his hand, the smooth line of his thumbnail.

Brody, she thought forcefully. Kim had a long-term boyfriend. And even as Jack glanced at her and smiled again, she knew someone like him would never give her the time of day, anyway.

Calculus was torture. It was all she could do not to stare at him outright, so focusing on the class was completely out of the question. Thankfully, the teacher only called on her once and ignored her irrational answer. Jack seemed to be paying no more attention, he clearly wasn't taking notes, but answered all of teacher's questions without even looking up.

When the bell rang, Kim was grateful to finally escape him, but Lindsay stepped in.

"Jack," she called and ran him down in the hallway. "I'm Lindsay. I was wondering, since you're new here and all, if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Jack squinted at Lindsay and then moved his gaze down the hall to Kim. "I would love to make new friends," he said, still staring at Kim. "But I don't want to crowd you."

For her part, Kim couldn't move, couldn't look away from him.

Lindsay giggled, "We have big tables! I insist. Everyone is curious." Jack still stared at Kim and Lindsay finally noticed. She turned and gestured Kim forward, "Come on, Kim! What are you doing? Jack's going to sit with us at lunch."

Kim lurched forward and almost tripped over her feet, and Jack finally smiled and walked with them towards the cafeteria.

Lindsay grabbed her arm and hissed, "Seriously, what are you doing? You have a boyfriend, so leave the new boy for us, poor single girls," she smiled hugely at Jack and swung her arm with Kim's so they looked something like jovial schoolchildren.

"Oh, Jack-" Lindsay said as they entered the cafeteria and let go of Kim's arm to grab Jack's. Kim wanted to snort at Lindsay's blatant flirting, but that was foolish so she ignored the impulse. Lindsay should talk to Jack. They would make a great couple.

The crowds parted like the Red Sea as Jack followed them to the table with some of the cheerleaders and jocks. Thank God Brody is not here, she thought irrationally.

She sat down next to Grace, who spared one look at Jack and the fawning Lindsay and almost snorted, which made Kim snort too. Thankfully, Lindsay was too preoccupied with impressing Jack to pay attention to them and Jack politely ignored their childish behavior.

Jack diligently answered everyone's questions. He moved earlier in the summer with his parents from Seattle and was taking the constantly clear skies of Seaford in stride. Good for my hair, he joked and everyone teetered, because his hair was gorgeous. Like the rest of him.

Somehow it came up that he was a black belt in Karate and Grace helpfully told him that Kim was a Wasabi Warrior. Lindsay barely contained her look of disapproval, but Jack was genuinely impressed. A few more questions about her rank and particular strengths and Lindsay resorted to kicking Kim under the table. Right: Brody, single boys and single girls…

It turned out that Jack was only technically from Seattle, because he spent several years in Japan at the Otai Martial Arts Academy and most everyone gushed over it. It was so exotic, even if they did not understand what it meant in the martial arts world. Jack must be very good. Very-very good, indeed. He shrugged and tried to downplay it, but it was obvious that it was a big deal. His attractiveness went up at least three more levels in everyone's eyes.

Jack didn't eat anything off his tray, but Kim could tell that she was the only one that noticed. Poking at the congealing cheese of her mini-pizza, Kim couldn't blame him. As if hearing her thoughts, Grace lamented the state of school cafeteria lunches and Kim, who should have known better, offered her apple to Jack and then blushed as red as the fruit in her hand.

Although Jack was friendly with everyone but did not single out any person in particular, everyone at their table was smitten, star struck. Kim wanted to believe she saw this like an anthropologist, but every time he looked at her, Kim felt it down to her fingertips.

That thought helped. This wasn't anything serious. Jack was hot – he was beautiful – that was undeniable. Brody would have reacted the same way to some dazzling girl.

She'd just avoid him until she got used to him and then ... well. She'd just avoid him.

Of course, they were both in Chemistry and of course she was the only one without a lab partner. When she glanced at the door and saw him, tall and broad-shouldered in the doorway, she was unreasonably thrilled that the year before, Lindsay and Brett dated and sat together, which left her alone without a partner.

"Hello, again," he said as he approached, and smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Mr. Kreitman told me I should sit with you."

"Smart man," she said and he chuckled. No, she thought. No flirting.

Mr. Kreitman passed out a worksheet with an assignment to conduct an experiment and then write it up with an explanation of reactions and final products. It was review from the last section of inorganic chemistry, a test to make sure everyone could handle the workload. It was simple for her since she actually had a study group last year with Julie and Milton. Julie was methodical and organized, and Milton's mind was like a steel trap, ready to spring information at any moment. Kim learned a lot. She pulled the elements and started the Bunsen burner, ready to start with the work. It was a habit now since she was alone all of the last year. But Jack pulled one ingredient himself and checked the temperature valve.

"Very good," he said with a raised eyebrow. Had he expected less?

A little annoyed, Kim took the vial back and started measuring it out. When she looked back at Jack, he was leaning his head on his hand and giving her that crooked grin. Kim shivered. Then she tried to laugh it off and moved the vial and scale to the middle of the desk. "So, how many grams of magnesium do we need?" she asked.

Jack moved his hand to the vial and their hands were less than an inch apart. Instead of feeling body heat, Kim felt the prickling of electricity as if her skin was anticipating the contact. Brody, think of Brody.

"20 grams," he said, making her jump slightly as his smooth voice came so close to her ear.

She busied herself with the all the equipment on the table, straightening and adjusting (not fidgeting and not avoiding eye contact), until the element went into the mixing vial. Then the familiarity of the process took over and she almost forgot the frustratingly attractive boy and her own reactions to him.

They finished with the experiment and the write-up was easy. If nothing else, he was not a slouch in the academics department. So not just a muscle head.

Kim shook her head and refocused on her paper and looked over at his to see their write up was nearly identical.

"So," he said. Kim looked up. They'd moved closer together in working and now their noses were no farther apart than their hands. His face was distressingly close. "That's it."

The options were to kiss him or move away. So Kim leapt the other direction, overbalancing off her chair. Jack stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her. There was silence and then Brett laughed at her, still mad she did not go out with him, and the rest of the class joined in.

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly and sat down again. 'For what?' she wanted to ask, 'for being so attractive?' but couldn't make her throat work. Thank goodness because that would have been slightly embarrassing.

Mr. Kreitman walked by their table and looked at their write up. "Very good. I am pleased to see you working so well with Kim," Mr. Kreitman looked to Jack.

He shrugged. "I like chemistry," he said with a glance at Kim. She felt an innuendo even if there wasn't one. "And I was good at it in a previous school, too."

"Well, it's good you two are lab partners then," Mr. Kreitman said and walked to another table.

It took another five minutes to complete the write-up and the people on either side of them hadn't finished the experiment. It was awful. Why hadn't Kim stretched out their working time? The last thing she wanted to do was spend a half hour talking to Jack about their real lives. Okay, maybe it wasn't the last thing she wanted to do. That was the problem, actually.

Maybe it would be a half hour of not talking and trying not to stare, instead.

"Have you always lived in Seaford?" She was out of luck.

"No. I moved here a bit before high school. Um. From Greensboro, North Carolina."

Crooked grin, "That's a big change. You've lost your accent."

"I never... um," talking about herself made Kim incredibly uncomfortable. "Yeah, big change. Seaford must be such a big change from Japan, huh? I mean, big international school to a small seaside town."

"That's true. Why did you leave the South? Is your family from around there?" Jack smoothly redirected the conversion back to her.

"No, we have family on the West Coast too, but, yeah, mom's family is in the Carolinas."

"So, why the move?"

They talked easily for the rest of the class. Kim found herself explaining her mother's family and their high context culture, where a comment always had multiple levels of meanings; her dad's relaxed attitude and a job transfer; her life back in North Carolina and her new life here; how much she hated living in Greensboro sometimes – things she had only told Brody and not until after months of dating him. Not until after he'd told her about the setup to get her humiliated and how he braved potential hazing from Kai Brewer for her. She and Kai were on mostly neutral terms, but she knew that he disliked her still. All she ever did was leave the Black Dragon's dojo after a particular underhanded trick by Frank, but Kai took it upon himself to show her up and when that backfired, he was pissed. It did not help that Brody stood by her and left their dojo as well.

"I have a boyfriend!" she said, non sequitur.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "I know. Brody Carlson. He's a Wasabi Warrior, basketball team captain, really hot and tall."

"Um. Yeah," she drawled unsure as to what to say.

"Your friend Lindsay told me," Jack chuckled. "I was hoping we could be friends."

Friends. Of course he wanted to be friends. Kim should be grateful that he was interested in her enough to even be her friend, to talk to her during lulls in chemistry instruction.

"Oh, right. Of course we can be friends."

Kim was staring down at her hands, but Jack lifted her chin with a swift stroke of his finger. "I'm sure a lot of guys want to be your friend, Kim. But I'll really try not to overstep my bounds," he smiled.

She blinked at him, the touch of his finger paralyzing her.

The bell rang with Mr. Kreitman shouting that the students could take the night to finish the assignment and it better be on his desk first thing in the morning. Kim put her notebook in her bag, her bag on her shoulder, her feet on the floor and out into the hallway, but her mind was on Jack's words.

He liked her. That's what he implied, wasn't it? The most interesting guy in the school liked her, but he respected she was with someone else and wouldn't do anything about it.

He was a good guy.

And entirely not for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kim is dealing, badly, with the most inconvenient crush. She really is so confused.

* * *

Kim never would have withheld it from Brody, just maybe not the whole bit about wanting to be her friend, but he didn't give her a chance. "There was a new kid at school today," she said. "His name's-"

"Brewer," he spat out. "He's Kai's cousin. Jerry says he tried to charm his way into everyone's good graces. He must be really nasty. You know how Kai is. And this guy went to Otai. Did he try to charm you? Could you tell?"

"What?" luckily Kim was standing in front of the couch in her living room because she fell backwards on to it. Her mind was spinning. Brewer. Jack was a Brewer. Of course he was. He and Kai may not have looked alike in coloring, but there were similarities aplenty. Height, muscle tone, the way he jumped over the desk, stopped her from falling, Otai academy training. Brody sat down on the couch and put a hand on her forehead, as if he could tell if she had a fever.

He didn't want to be her friend (or more) he wanted to humiliate her. She had a flashback to the stupid Swan Cotillion and Brody's role in it. No wonder he was so wound up. How was she so stupid? It would be so much like Kai's style...

"Mmm," she said and crawled into Brody's lap, tucked her head under his chin. "He was friendly and flirty with everyone. But enough about him. How are you?"

Brody chattered excitedly about his day of team training – they had different schedules this year and he was a captain of the team – and Kim tried to keep her mind with him instead of with a smooth voice and strong hands.

That night, she fell asleep right away and dreamt of being doused in gravy, like that horrid plan by Kai, only it was Jack's face laughing at her.

Kim was rude to Jack the next day at school. His gaze was on the doorway as she walked into Calculus and he smiled. She raised her eyebrows at him – incredulous, she hoped she seemed - that they had any reason to interact. It seemed unfair that she should change her patterns to avoid him, but she chose a seat in left front of the classroom instead of the one next to him she'd taken yesterday.

When Lindsay came in, she looked confused and then pleased. She bent down and whispered, "Thank you," as she passed and took the seat next to Jack. Kim turned to see him smile and nod politely to Lindsay's words, his gaze still on Kim, questioning and, maybe, a little resigned.

She was not exactly in a position to threaten a black belt in extreme martial arts, but she narrowed her eyes at him anyway. _I don't trust you, Brewer,_ she tried to communicate. If anything, Jack looked bemused. Did he really have no idea why she would be mad at him?

The night before, Brody was surprised that she seemed so much more angry than worried about any trick by a Brewer. She bit his collarbone and said, "How could I be worried with you on my side?"

He was easily distracted, but she had to acknowledge when she couldn't sleep that her overwhelming emotion was betrayal. It was ridiculous. She had known Jack for one day and he had not tried to hide the fact that his last name was Brewer. Nor should she especially care as long as he didn't hurt her or the people she loved.

And now she was annoyed that he didn't care. Look at him, paying attention to the lecture, writing in his notebook.

"Ms. Crawford," Ms. Ciccone said. Kim turned 180 degrees to look at the teacher and blushed red when she realized she had been staring at Jack. Again.

She tried to smile, "Yes?"

"What are the coordinates of the stationary points?"

Kim looked at the blackboard. What in hell was a pt of inflection? "The- uh. Part of inflection?"

Ms. Ciccone sighed. "Right, well, the P T is a point of inflection, Kim, so we have to check the gradient at either side-"Kim stopped listening and concentrated on not looking at Jack again just because Ms. Ciccone was on the other side of the room harassing someone else.

She didn't last long.

When she looked this time, Jack was looking back. Ha! He did care. Kim was gratified. Or maybe he was just freaked out by her behavior. Good, in that case. He'd best be on edge with her sexy boyfriend on the watch for him.

Kim expected a confrontation at lunch, but he slipped past Lindsay at the end of class – Where did he go? Why would he run away? – and by the time she entered the cafeteria, Jack and a few Black Dragons - she knew it! he was just like Kai! - were sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away as possible from where Lindsay had invited him to sit earlier.

She patted Lindsay's shoulder. "He's a stuck-up idiot, Lindz. Just avoid him."

Kim figured that she might actually become more of a friend than a frenemy to Lindsay when the dust settled.

When she sat down, it was to carefully positioned herself so she was facing him with his back to her. She could look at him surreptitiously and if he wanted to look at her, he'd be in the awkward position. Half way through lunch, she realized she was following a pattern Lindsay set when she broke up with Brett. It had been annoying then and Kim had no good reason to do it. Why was she so obsessed with an attractive karate kid?

They didn't have to interact much in Chemistry, but when they did, she made a fool of herself. "Stop it!" she said, loudly, but not, she noticed with a glance around the room, loudly enough for anyone else to notice.

"What?" was there pain in his voice? "What did I do?"

"Stop trying to be friendly. You can turn off the charm."

Jack narrowed his eyes briefly and then chuckled and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about. Silly Kim."

Kim scowled. "You're- silly!" She whisper shouted. "I don't want us to be friends," she said firmly. "You are a Black Dragon and I am a Wasabi Warrior. The two don't usually mix."

He didn't look at her, but he nodded. "That's for the best. So, what's the major difference between organic and inorganic elements?" Kim only stared at him, surprised in the change in conversation. He looked at her for the briefest moment. "Do you want Mr. Kreitman to assign me another partner? Of course, I'll- " He made to stand up.

"No, it's fine. Sorry. Inorganic matter does not have carbon and does not form carbon-hydrogen bonds..." she blushed at his intent look.

Jack smiled and looked down. "And organic matter usually is found in living organisms."

Jack sat down slowly, watching her, then nodded. "Organic matter has slower reaction time and it allows them to form more complex compounds," he wrote it all down.

"Electricity," she added quickly. "Inorganic matter conducts electricity better."

And then they were done. No one else was. Cue the awkward not talking and not, not staring. This was better. Kim distracted herself by thinking about seeing Brody after his training tonight.

"This probably will not be on the A.P. test," Jack said. "But it probably will be on the SAT II if you're thinking about taking those."

"How do you know?" she said before she remembered he'd probably had to prepare for those since he studied abroad. What was Japanese school testing method?

"Books. My parent got me some prep books. To familiarize myself with the U.S. system."

She smiled at her own correct guess and his courteousness before she could stop herself. "Thanks."

Jack smiled back placidly. "You are welcome."

That afternoon in the hospital, she run into Jack and his grandfather. She came in with a patient and there was no way to avoid each other in the small hallway. So, she nodded politely and Jack was obliged to introduce her to his grandfather. It was a short and awkward exchange between them and she blushed at least three times during a five-minute encounter. She was so put out by herself and her reactions to him that it took her a while to realize that Jack was there because his grandfather was sick.

She was sad and embarrassed by her own self-absorbed thoughts the rest of the day and even a date with Brody did not help.

* * *

Kim, in person, was nothing like the pictures. She was so... so alive. And beautiful. And just present. And Jack was completely unprepared for all these realizations. Like, he knew intellectually that she was pretty before he met her. But when he walked into the class and everyone was staring at him, it was her dark amber eyes that caught his attention entirely and he could not look away. He sat next to her and she was flustered a little - and it made him happy that he wasn't the only one affected. He wasn't entirely without experience in dating, but the nature of his time in Otai made any serious relationship impossible.

And Kim was not free. She had a boyfriend. The mop-haired black belt and basketball team captain. Lindsay was thorough in giving him the rundown of the whole dating schematic of Seaford High. He saw Kim and another girl - Grace, was it? - snort at Lindsay's behavior and smiled to himself. Ahh, so this was what it felt like to be on the receiving end of someone's not entirely welcome regard. He steeled himself to more of Lindsay, but was surprised when he was placed with Kim again in the next class.

Once more he was affected by their proximity. Her lavender scent seemed so uncomplicated, yet refreshing after he just spent lunch hour with Lindsay, who clearly liked the complex fragrances. If only she used them in moderation...

He and Kim talked once they finished the assignment - and he was pleased to see that she was smart and had a bit of a sarcastic tongue. She spoke to him freely, emotion animating her face and lighting up her remarkable eyes and Jack was more and more entranced. Smart, beautiful, charitable, strong... And not free...

But they could be friends. Which was what he said to her, when she blurted out that she was dating (was it for his or her own benefit?).

However, that did not go so well. The next day, Kim came into class with a prickly attitude and narrowed eyes. That stupid feud between dojos stood between them and Kim was quite adamant that they could never be friends. He sighed, once again cursing his cousin and the promise he made to his family, and was ready to leave their shared desk. Kim must have been off guard and fumbled with the reassurances that he did not have to leave. They sat in icy detente and worked through the assignment like two exes, who have to sit through their child's birthday party. Polite and to a point, but with none of the cordiality and warmth.

So this was how it would be then.

Only it did not stop for him. Somehow that expectation of friendship and the sense of belonging that he had built up over the summer made it that much harder to let go of her, to let the idea of her go. The more he observed, the more he liked. She was remarkably friendly with most - save the Black Dragons. He caught her patiently helping Jerry with homework at lunch hours. She stood up to Frank when the idiot wanted to intimidate Milton. She could talk a mile-a-minute with her cheer-leading friends at school and then he would see her in the hospital volunteering.

And he liked everything he'd seen.

His grandpa was displeased with him. "You need to learn to focus, Jack. Does this inattention have something about this thing with Kim Crawford?" he said as he walked into their basement gym and sat down on the mat next to him.

"Have you been talking to mom?" he said, making sure he stretched and held his form.

"I know you think me a fossil, but I do have eyes. And ears. The tension between the two of you was practically visible," his grandpa said mildly. "At least you are not denying it," he continued and chuckled when Jack lost his concentration and sputtered some negation. "It is normal for you to want a ... connection-"

Jack lost all pretense of exercising and tried to leave the room. He was not going to listen to his grandfather give him "bird and the bees" talk.

"That's plenty, Gramps, thank you," he said quickly, but like the horny teenager that he was, he still imagined it all in Technicolor, anyway. In this fantasy, he waited until everyone has left Ms. Ciccone's class room and laid Kim down on their lab table, ripped the red shirt she wore today down the middle, buttons showering to the floor, and tore off her bra between the cups, settling her surprised exclamations with his mouth until she was moaning… and _whoa._

He looked up and realized that his grandfather knew exactly what he was thinking. His humiliation was complete.

"Uhg," he groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Why not ask her out..."

"I can't! She's dating someone else. She's in love with him, I think, although I don't know because I am not friends with her, and he's certainly in love with her and a very decent young man. It's impossible. She said she didn't want to be my friend and she shouldn't – I want more, and I never should have sought out a friendship, but really she's just mad at me because she's a Wasabi and I am a Black Dragon. I wish I did not promise you all that I would try harder with Kai. And that's just- God knows what sort of history is there and- I mean, that feud is keeping her away from me, but I don't want her away, I want her with me."

"You'll figure it out. I am sure."

He just shrugged, not so confident that this would resolve itself so easily. He was infatuated with her and she did not want anything to do with him. it seemed hopeless.

* * *

It went on like that for a month. He missed one day of school and Kim felt antsy, missing his face and their stilted conversation. Jack was annoyingly helpful and clever in their classes together, sometimes caught her staring at him, and left her alone, just like she wanted. In fact, he left everyone alone. He did not even share tables with other Dragons in school.

Brody mentioned the Brewers a couple more times, relishing in telling her all the gossip about Kai and his devious sabotage on the competition circuit. Kim stayed quiet, afraid that any mention of that family would make Brody suspect that she was not entirely indifferent to at least one member.

"Do you talk to him?" he'd said once and Kim couldn't disregard a direct question. Brody and Jack managed to never actually meet. Sure, they saw each other in hallways. Rather, Brody glared and Jack ignored said glare. It was like they were to similarly polarized magnets that repulsed each other.

She was glad that they have not actually spoken to each other. She was fully expecting a bloody brawl if it happened.

"Not really," she was thankful she could be honest. "I mean, I do a little. He is my lab partner."

Brody exploded in a fountain of curse words and furious pacing. A few minutes later, he stopped and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you have to deal with a Brewer so often. How come you did not tell me?"

"What's the point?" she said into his arm, where her face was pressed. "It's just a class and he is good at Chemistry, so I don't have to do all the work. Nothing's happened."

"Something could happen." He gave her several rapid, hard kisses on her head. Then he slowed down and looked at her, "So he is helpful in class? He probably is trying to lull you into complacency."

"I'm sure he doesn't care about me. He may be a Black Dragon, but come on... He is an Otai graduate and I am just a black belt from the suburban karate dojo." She pressed her palm to his heart and stroked to the steady rhythm.

Jack's skin was so smooth and warm. She wondered how he would hold her...

Her most personal conversation with Jack happened on her birthday. She expected that her parents would take her out and Brody probably too... He hasn't indicated if they would be going somewhere, but she went shopping earlier with Grace and was ready with a cute dress in case Brody surprised her.

When she walked into Chemistry that day, she was expecting the same quiet awkward conversation.

Jack was already sitting when she sat down and he smiled at her. He was unfailingly polite and didn't question her blank stare now. The rest of the class went the same as usual, but in the last few minutes, when they had nothing to do, he said, "Happy birthday," as she bent away from him to pack her bag.

She cracked her back straightening up to look at him. "What?" He looked surprised that he'd said it, too.

"Happy—um, do you know Lindsay? Very loud? She talked about the party that Brody is throwing for you. It's—" He paused for a moment, his eyes focusing behind her. "I am sorry if I spoiled a surprise for you."

Somehow she felt guilty that he probably wasn't invited to this party. Why? Why he insisted on talking to her? She was doing better when she ignored him, because when she talked to him, she could not ignore the fact that her heart raced and her fingers shook.

"Oh. Thank you, I guess. And thanks for the warning too. I don't like surprises."

"Why is that?" he fairly pounced on this bit of civility from her, making her feel even worse. Kim ground the tip of her pencil into the desk unsure how to deal with all this.

"Because I don't like it, not that it's any of your concern," she snapped and immediately regretted her harsh tone. _Ignore, ignore, ignore... You have a boyfriend, who planned a surprise party for you._

"You're right," he said, turning away from her. "I'm sorry."

Although his expression was serene, she could tell that she had hurt him – bizarre – and wanted to apologize – double bizarre.

Brett, of course, heard the whole exchange and made a big deal out of it and led the rest of the class to an off-key rendition of the birthday song. When they were done and Kim turned to collect her things, there was a little bouquet of wildflowers on her desk, held together with a golden satin ribbon. White, violet and yellow, still fresh and fragrant. She turned to Jack to ask if he'd seen who put it there, or if it had been Jack himself – wishful thinking, and idiotic to boot – but he was already gone. It was probably Brody. He must have asked someone to do it for him.

Kim had never liked the idea of giving flowers. They were dead the moment they were cut from the stem, as far as she was concerned. Kim always hated throwing the dead blossoms away and rinsing the dirty water out of the vases. This mysterious present made her smile, however, and she hung it from her rearview mirror.

Dad told her it was a traffic hazard. Brody asked her who'd given them to her, with badly feigned nonchalance and she assured him she'd picked them herself. In truth, she had no idea who those delicate little flowers could be from, but did not object. Appeased, Brody told her the ribbon was the same color as her hair. "Was that why you picked it?" he asked and she wondered if whoever had given them to her could had noticed something like that.

Jack passed by her car while she was cleaning out fast food trash from the backseat one afternoon and stopped briefly, his eyes looking in the general direction of her rearview mirror. Kim frowned and wondered again if the flowers were from him.

She did not dwell on the pleased sensation it brought her the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know where Seaford is supposed to be, but I making it close enough to LA. Our couple is confused and not talking to each other much. But it can't last long.

* * *

A little over a month since he started the school Jack came to the most uncomfortable realization. His infatuation with Kim Crawford was turning into a crush. He spoke of her that first day when he thought they'd be friends and his family teased him about his crush. He protested at first, but had to admit to himself - after he brought flowers for her on her birthday - that he might have been crushing on her after all.

He watched her and her friends and even when she was with Brody - and really? did he have to have his hands all over her? - he found himself observing her. She was loyal to her friends and Frank thought twice before starting anything if she was around. She was decent at karate and his hands itched at the opportunity to spar with her. And she always looked beautiful, even when she wasn't trying.

His situation in Black Dragons was getting unbearable. He outright refused to participate in any of the taunting and jeering that Frank liked to engage in school, but, as a grudging courtesy to his dojo, he also abstained from intervening. His exchange with Kai about it was illuminating, to say the least.

"Really, Jack," his cousin assumed a conversation tone, assured that the rest of the dojo was behind him. "You act as if there is some kind of battle of wills between us. Me trying to corrupt you, you - resisting. One side is good and unyielding, the other - bad and sly. Well, I don't doubt you are a good martial artist, but you've a terrible head for strategy. In my experience, winning is simply a matter of opportunity. And when you see it, you seize it. That how you become a winner. Life, at any rate, is not a match at the Otai Academy. You need more than being good. But, I understand, you are still naive. You will learn."

This was delivered with all his knuckle-dragging friends flanking him and Jack was sure that he would not leave this mat without broken bones if he started a fight. Grandfather's tired face after the recent test floated in his mind and he was forcibly reminded why he came home early.

He tried to avoid Dragons at school and, because dealing with Lindsay was quite insupportable, he chose to eat alone. It wasn't that difficult to avoid people. He was not in any school sports and there were no teammates to deal with. Less popular kids were weary of him and he could always escape to library or his own car. Kim's very visible cold shoulder stung and he irrationally thought that she only reacted in this fashion because she, like him, felt that _something_ was between them. That thought lasted until next day when he was treated to a scene of Kim being driven to school by Brody. She gave him a small peck, but was pulled back and then Brody slobbered all over her. It was ... unseemly, really. And disgusting… And it stung even more than Kim not talking to him.

So far he and Brody managed to escape an introduction to each other. He felt the other boy's distrustful stares and could only imagine the sort of things that went between the two dojos to make all of the Wasabis so weary of anyone from Black Dragons. And yet, he could not avoid Brody for too long. There was to be a competition soon and both dojos were slated to participate. It was all that their sensei and Kai could talk about. How they would smash the Wasabis now that Jack was on their team. Jack only worried who he might end up facing in the competition: Brody or Kim?

As much as be avoided other students, he was still seated next to Lindsay in Calculus and, therefore, was privy to most of her conversations. This was how he knew that Kim was avoiding Donna's party, because Brody was training, and going to LA instead. Jack thought that Lindsay was exceptionally loud for his benefit. Perhaps she wanted him to feel that he was being ostracized somewhat after he essentially froze Lindsay out. It suited him just fine.

In fact, he was glad he was not invited to the party. Jack decided that he needed to replace parts in his grandpa's old bike and, conveniently, the parts could be found in LA.

* * *

Kim found that she could outwardly ignore Jack, but her own feelings and thought were not quite so easy to wrangle. He encroached on her thoughts often enough that she had to forcibly remind herself of the task at hand. She noticed that he avoided most people at school, most notably the Black Dragons. She was glad, because she did not think any one of Wasabi Warriors could take on Jack alone. More than him avoiding them, she noticed that there was a palpable coldness between him and other Dragons. It was as if they did not accept him. It made her wonder. Was he just like his cousin? Was he ostracized at his dojo because he did not want to be like them? Was he lonely? Did he have any friends? Was she too hasty to deny his offer of friendship?

But even as she thought all that, she only had to remember how she felt every time they had to sit next to each other. She always felt acutely when he was nearby, as if they were two bodies pulled to each other with the force of gravity. Sometimes, when the class work made them move closer to each other, she felt like a layer of skin was peeled off her and she felt the very air that separated them. It was unbearable.

She was confused. She almost thought that it would have made sense if her reactions to Jack meant that her reactions to Brody diminished. But it did not happen. When she was with Brody she was quite content. He knew her well. They were each other's first serious relationship, and the times they were _together_ he was just as good at it as always. She felt comfortable with him and, of course, she knew he was loyal to her. Why then, if hardly anything changed between her and Brody, was she so affected by the new guy? She felt guilty. Guilty that she thought of Jack so much, when Brody was here and he was real and loved her. She also, impossibly, felt guilty for still loving Brody, when Jack captured her attentions (and her libido, it seemed). She didn't own him anything, and yet...

Worst still, was he really just trying to get her to open up and then strike her when she least suspected it? The idea that he might be trying to fool her made her heart squeeze and her breathing stutter. So, Kim was confused and tried to ignore it all, since no easy answers were forthcoming. Perhaps, the newness of Jack would eventually wear off and her hormones would calm down and then everything would go back to how it was before...

/

The trip to LA for shopping by herself was a bad idea. Not because of her father's reasoning that she would get lost and mugged in such a large city – she could maneuver herself around some tall buildings and nefarious plots. Not because of Brody's reasoning that the she would get into an accident – she had passed her driving test with flying colors. And certainly not because of Grace's reasoning that she would miss the raging party that Donna was having.

No, it was because the road just outside San Clemente was torn to bits and apparently her tires couldn't handle it twice in one day. Kim heard a popping noise before her little Sentra began to skid and she pulled to the side of the dark, empty road. For the first time, she was grateful that her dad had stocked her glove compartment with a California road map, first aid kit, energy bar, and flashlight. She grabbed the flashlight, relieved that her dad remembered to put fresh batteries in it as well, and discovered her left front tire was rapidly deflating.

Of course her phone was nearly dead and there was no service. Stupid phone coverage. She should have gotten Verizon.

Ten miles from any civilization in either direction and Kim had no idea what to do.

She had a vague notion of how to change a tire, but she had no spare, so that was out. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night and no one had passed by in fifteen minutes. No one was coming to help her. She could sleep in her car and eat the energy bar if she got hungry. Surely the traffic picked up in the morning. It was brisk weather, but she figured she could survive the night.

Satisfied, she turned to get back in the car when headlights appeared around the corner. Fear gripped her stomach for a moment from years of horror movies set on back roads, then relief. It was probably a kindly passerby, who would give her a ride to San Clemente and a pay phone.

The car pulled to the side a few yards behind her dark-green little car. From this vantage point she could see Jack sitting inside the car and staring at her in disbelief. Kim stared back. Finally, he slid out of the car and came to her, stopping two feet away.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

Kim didn't want to answer, didn't know how to answer. She had a plan to make it through the night alone in her car. A boy from the Black Dragons interrupted this plan and was quite possibly stalking her. And yet her body relaxed every muscle and pooled warm relief in her belly. How was she, indeed?

"What are you doing here?" she said instead.

"I was out looking for parts for my... Never mind," he said promptly, eyes wide and shining. "What happened here?"

Mutely she pointed to the deflated tire, "That happened."

She saw him exhale and run his eyes over her quickly, "That was rotten luck. I could only imagine what would happen to you if it popped in LA."

"What? How?" she floundered. Was he actually stalking her? How did he know?

"Kim, I did tell you that Lindsay is very loud, right?" he said with a wry smile and the tension in her released with realization.

"Yeah, she's loud, all right. And full of gossip... I'm fine," she said, and she realized her tone was soft and kind, comforting him. "You- you were worried about me?"

"I was... I am. I thought, when I saw your car on the side of the road-" His eyes flashed over her again in quick inventory. "Ughm, yeah, I was worried. So much."

Here, in the darkness, alone with him, she realized the truth. "You don't want to humiliate me, do you? Lull me into complacency and then strike with some scheme?"

Jack released a choked laugh. "Did my behavior make you think I was a bully or a psychopath?" His arm lifted in stilted movements and he touched the tips of her hair at her collarbone. She wanted to press his hands to her, but she certainly couldn't (shouldn't) do that.

"No. Not exactly. It's just... I know who your cousin is, Jack."

"What? What does it have to—" his fingers dropped from her hair and he took a step back.

She stepped forward. "Kai Brewer. He is a Black Dragon—"

He stepped back again. "Yes. So?"

She forced her body to stay still, "Do you - you must know about Kai's nastiness." He nodded, his gaze still very weary, his body language guarded, not aggressive. "Ughm... Well, he tried to humiliate me once. Ok, several times. For betraying the dojo and being a Wasabi Warrior. And he succeeded once. Mostly. Brody... Brody left that dojo after that incident. And then there is Frank. But I've been— I thought— why haven't you been bullying us, Wasabis?"

"I don't do that. We— Kai and I are quite different. I would never do that. It would not be the honorable way."

Kim opened her car door and sat down, grateful for the activity, the excuse to turn her back to him. Of course she knew that martial arts were at their core a way of living by a certain code. There were mantras, students' creeds recited every class. She just thought that the Black Dragons' mantra was 'Win at All Costs or Die Trying.' They had to be doing something wrong.

"Why don't you follow Kai's example?" she said, though that wasn't the right question at all.

"I don't want dirty wins. I don't want to hurt Wasabis because of this feud... I don't want to hurt _you,_ Kim," he was right in front of her, but she couldn't look at him, her hair fallen forward, curtaining him away from her.

"You want to be my friend..." she was so relieved and, yet, inexplicably, disappointed. Her throat ached, her eyes burned— she was overwhelmed. She laughed. Why was she reacting so strongly? Why, indeed?

"Oh, no," Jack said. He pressed his hands against her shoulders. "Don't sound so relieved. I'm not being honest. I do want— So much... And that - my wayward wishes - they would hurt someone. Your boyfr— You! You more than most! You— I did not expect you. You were right to be weary of me the way you have. I shouldn't be here. With you."

Her heart pounding hard and fingers shaking - _no, don't say it! yes, please, I want to hear it!_ \- she was unsure what she'd do if she heard him vocalize—

He stepped back, but Kim came forward again, tripping out of the car and on to her feet to remain in contact. "I like you. I want to be with you, but if you are hurt because of me— I couldn't bear it."

It was the most incredible thing anyone had ever said to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. For a few seconds, Jack was unmoving in shock and Kim thought her muscles couldn't sustain a pull-up for any longer when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. At first she thought he would kiss her, but he only breathed her in, pressing his nose to her head. Kim just enjoyed the feel of his body against hers, every impossibly hard muscle and warm soft skin.

Entirely too soon, he pulled her apart from him and stepped several feet away from her. "This is wrong, Kim. You can't be so involved." Honorable man to a fault...

"I'm not involved," she said quickly. "I'm in love with my boyfriend. You're just- some guy. A very attractive- So, yeah. Just turn off your charm—"

"You suspected me that long ago?" he laughed. "Well, in any case, I can't turn it off. That's just how I am. Charming," he said it with a wink and looked away as if surprised by his own forwardness. Kim's heart melted into a goo inside.

"Still, I'm not involved. I'm just relieved you're not going to humiliate me and my friends and it's coming out a little tremble-y."

"I would never hurt your friends," Kim grinned and he narrowed his eyes. "Well, I have had a few fantasies about forcefully shutting Lindsay up in Calculus… so she doesn't talk so much trash about people. About you. About your boyfriend. About hickeys he leaves on you."

He sounded mad. No, not mad. Jealous. _Oh, wow_. Kim had a brief image of she and Jack alone in Ms. Ciccone's classroom, Kim straddling him, craning her neck, and Jack running his hot tongue across her pulse point, skimming with his teeth and strong hands pulling her close.

Jack took her distracted silence to be apprehension and smiled at her. "It's OK. Lindsay does talk a lot. I think everybody had that idea at least once. And she shouldn't talk about me and Brody," she trailed off, her eyes going to his mouth. "Or about my hickeys."

He blushed, correctly guessing where her thoughts went, "I... It would be dishonorable. I would never..."

He wasn't denying that he would try and give one to her. That wasn't the worst image in the world, either. She took a deep breath to try to clear her head, but the air was tinged with his cologne, "I'd never let you give me a hickey, anyway." _Liar._ "I have a boyfriend. He's a black belt, too. He's very sexy."

Jack face darkened and walked quickly to his car, then walked right back to her, "I'm sorry. You're right. Neither one of us is really involved. I'll take you back to him now. Or, if you prefer, you can use my phone to call a tow truck. It will be here in about twenty minutes. You don't have to spend any _unnecessary_ time with me." He was holding out his Android phone to her and looking at his feet. Kim took a few steps closer to him.

"Just because I don't want you to give me a hickey doesn't mean I don't want to spend unnecessary time with you," she took the cell phone from him - her hands were so cold and his were so warm - and waited for her to look at him before she put it in her pocket. "The first day we met you said you wanted to be friends. Now that I know you— well, that you don't want to hurt, can't we be friends?"

"You want to be friends?" he demanded. "You really want to be my friend?"

"Yes," she tried to keep calm at the upset look on his face.

"Even if I want... Even if you..." Yeah, that hickey fantasy was still there.

"It doesn't matter. Besides... I'm sure Brody's friends with girls he's attracted to. And I ... want to know you."

"You're so..." he didn't sound angry any longer, he sounded sad. "It does matter. It always—"

"I am sorry I was rude to you. I am serious about the offer to be friends. But if you'd rather not—"

"Then I'll have just Frank and Lindsay for company," he said ruefully.

"And she is still loud. And Frank..."

"Yeah, Frank."

They shared a smile, but Kim didn't forget her aim. "Please, Jack."

A/N: so worried that this development would be weird to you all. Kim is very much attracted to Jack, even as she still feels for Brody. But is also tired of fighting herself, so she is offering friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. So, here is Kick - bonding. And you can see how Jack is different from Brody.

* * *

Jack's body might have been a lean fighting machine, but it didn't mean he had better control of his hormones than this. He was ridiculously, unexpectedly, crushing on Kim Crawford. His every day at school became an exercise in futility as he fought the urge and fantasies about her. He spent a lecture on binary fission so aroused he feared to move in case he tore his jeans… because her hair was wet from the shower and was clinging to her neck.

But just because he _wanted_ to kiss her didn't mean he _had to_ kiss her.

He could be her friend. Just her friend.

"Okay," he said. "I want to know you, too."

She smiled. Glorious. "Act of friendship number one, drive me home."

"I would have done that when we weren't friends," maybe he was grumbling, but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, but it means more now." That made little sense to him, but if he meant more to her for whatever reason, he wouldn't question it. "And it means we won't have an awkward drive back to Seaford."

Kim used his phone to call AAA and her father. Her dad was glad she wasn't alone, especially glad that it was one of her acquaintances. They waited in Kim's car for the tow to arrive. He teased her that he was surprised the compact oldie of hers could make it to LA even one and a half times. He considered teasing her over the dying flowers hanging from her rear-view mirror, but he was too delighted she'd kept them. He would have betrayed himself.

"We can wait in my car," he began and gestured at his ride. Unlike most students at Seaford High, he had a new car. "The seats are comfortable and clean. One could sleep and eat on them."

They both looked around themselves at the long, fat leather seats and imagined using it as a mattress, lying on it together. He couldn't read her mind, but he could see it in her face, in her blush, in how she wouldn't look at him. It was too late to take it back, because she laughed and said, "Do you know this from experience?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I have never used it for anything other than driving."

She smiled politely at his earnestness and he was glad she didn't dwell on it. He was obviously willing to suffer his own inconvenient crush on her, but he wasn't a masochist. He didn't want to think of all the things he wished to do to her, with her, in his car or any other place, while he was looking at her.

"So…" Kim chewed on her pinkie nail and nudged her hair around her face. "Are you going to openly oppose Kai? Now that you know about his particular dislike of me?"

He should. This was mostly just a silly feud between two groups of teens. He was sure it was beneath anyone's notice to start a war over this nascent friendship. But... but, he knew his cousin. Kai would not consider anything to be too low. Kai broke his wrist in the competition! Actually set him up and then aimed for the broken hand. He would not put it beyond Kai to try and specifically hurt either him or Kim. And he would not mind scrapes and bruises for himself, but Kim was another matter. And Kai wouldn't stop at just the two of them. Her friends, her boyfriend... he shuddered at all the possible ways Kai would retaliate. Really, it was like all of his cousin's issues started and ended with Jack. And if her boyfriend knew...

"I don't want to expose you to Kai's revenge," he said. She peaked through the veil of her hair, her eyes thoughtful, her smile a little sad. "But it would be worth it to be your friend. Would it be worth it for you? Especially if your boyfriend finds out—"

"And what? Forbids me from being your friend? I am my own person, you know, and no boy can tell me—" she clearly was winding up for a tirade when something stopped her. "Brody, he— look, I know it may look bad - us being friends - but he is reasonable. And a good guy. He was so mad when he found out about that plan to humiliate me, a la Carrie. Only with gravy... He fought by our side against Kai," she smiled wryly in memory and Jack imagined how she must have felt at the moment. Assaulted and ready for a fight with only herself and her two friends against the Black Dragons. And he knew Kai did not stop at the failed attempt. He probably tried to do something to her.

As if he had no control of his own body, Jack's skimmed his hands over her form and moved them to her face, her throat, checking for wounds. "Did Kai hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Kim said softly, pressed his hands to rest on her shoulders. "I ended up with Frank as my opponent. He and I are well matched, but I am faster..."

They stared at one another, their faces inches apart. Jack wasn't breathing, but the scent of her hair lingered. He could feel her warm breath through his whole body, as if she could fill his lungs for him. Then she looked away and tried to laugh. "You know Kai told Brody to ask me out to that dance. To make sure I was there where he had the gravy."

Jack had to force himself not to clench his hands and make her bruise. Kai was entirely unscrupulous.

There was a knock on the window. An middle-aged man in plaid flannel and cargo pants smiled at them. Jack rolled down the window. "Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds. You call for a tow?"

For a moment, Jack was surprised that he hadn't heard the enormous flatbed tow truck pull up. Then he realized he had heard it, just far back in his mind, leaving room for the more important conversation. The man winked at them. Kim blushed and Jack groused at the insensitive man. Kim signed the necessary papers and they sat in silence watching the man hitch Kim's car.

"Do you have siblings?" his non-sequitur was well timed, because Kim stopped blushing and looked up again.

"Older sister, Camilla. She's in college already. You?"

"No siblings. Well, that's not true. There is Kai, but—" he did not know how to explain the whole mess that was his relationship with his cousin.

"Don't worry. I won't hold his character against you," Kim smiled at him and he was grateful again that she decided to be friends with him. "Why did you come back from Otai early?"

He startled at her question, not sure how she knew this, "I made the rank necessary for graduation and... My parents missed me." He settled on partial truths and she nodded in acceptance of his explanation.

"Well, I am glad you are here," she said it cheerfully, but her eyes were intent and he imagined there was an unspoken 'with me.'

Jack met her gaze before he could stop himself, looked down over her perfect little body, then back to her eyes; bright, like a clear glass of coffee in front of the sun, and didn't know what to say when the tow truck man knocked on the window again.

Although he was relieved for the interruption, Jack again opened the door quickly, this time hitting him hard on one shin. "So sorry," he said. "How can I help you?"

The man bounced on one foot. "Ow! Um, I'm ready to go. If you'd like to lead the way."

"Certainly. Thank you." Jack waited in a deep silence in the car until the man got in the tow truck, then he started back on the road. He couldn't look at Kim, but out of his peripheral vision, he saw she wasn't looking at him either. Perhaps this would be an awkward drive back to Seaford after all. Perhaps he couldn't be just her friend. He sighed. With the tow following him, he had to stay within truck speed limits and it made his ankle ache.

"So— how you did end up going to Otai?" Kim said, hesitantly.

"Well, karate was my first love," he said and cringed at the trite expression. "I am not sure if you already know, but my grandfather is a Grand Master. He also trained Bobby Wasabi for most of his movies back in the day. You can say that karate is in my DNA. Grandpa has two sons, my dad and Kai's. Both were martial artists. Dad still practices, but its just amateur stuff for him now. My uncle and my dad were each other's greatest competition when they were younger. It continued for Kai and I. So I was mostly training with dad and Grandpa, until my rank was high enough that I needed a more committed sensei. Like you, I was attending a local strip mall dojo, except our sensei still participated in the competition circuit and was Grandpa's former student. It was great, actually. He was the one to recommend me for Otai."

"And you were very successful."

"I guess," strangely he was bashful around her. He was successful. He wasn't falsely proud; his ranks proved it. But he did not want anything that separated her from him too much. He wanted to be normal. "Too bad I was away from home for so long. We moved and everybody I knew is either far away or is related to me."

"Not true. You know me," Kim said, after a few moments. _But you are not with me like I want you to be_ , he finished for her. He couldn't say anything. "You know when I started high school I was terrified I wouldn't make any friends. Cheer leaders— We are an interesting bunch. We are friends and we are a team, but there is also competition among us for who is best. And it is relatively objective competition. So friendships in the squad are... complicated," she was quiet again and he waited, too. This was an insight into Kim's mind. So, she was friends or at least friendly with her cheer friends, but, probably like his relationship with Kai, it was not easy. "Same with karate."

"You are competitive with Brody?" he asked. Was there a trouble in paradise?

"Of course not," she said quickly.

"Of course. I am sorry. You've been together a while. Childhood sweethearts," Jack had to admit that he was a masochist after all. They've been together for a while and Brody defied an entire dojo for her. He was a regular dreamboat, wasn't he?

"Yes. But, sometimes, I wish people did not assume right away— And I mean— I am with him, you know? But I'm eighteen. Most people don't marry their high school sweetheart."

If Brody wasn't forever, Kim could end it now and be with Jack. The thought was so radical, he rolled eyes at himself. He squeezed the steering wheel in his hands, letting the pressure take his mind off the maddening girl next to him.

He closed his eyes and firmly reminded himself that he, too, was only eighteen. Yes, it felt awfully like more than a crush, but he had to accept that he couldn't be with Kim, couldn't come between her and her boyfriend. Really internalize it.

"That's true," he said slowly. "I'm sure you'll fall in and out of love a lot in your life."

"Has that been true for you?"

"No," he said. "I haven't been in love before," he glanced at her and saw she was almost sideways on the seat looking back at him. "So— don't judge yourself based on me."

* * *

Kim was wrestling with two inappropriate feelings. She was grateful that he had never been in love before - that meant no one had been more important to him than her (not that she was important at all, not that Brody wasn't important to her, very important— more important, really). Still, she was annoyed that he wasn't in love with her. No, annoyed was the wrong word. Sad, maybe. And still, all she wanted was to be his friend.

That was a lie. But she couldn't break up with Brody— well, why couldn't she? Why not break up with him? Then she thought of his smiling face, of not calling him when she got home tonight, of never sitting in his warm kitchen again, or sparring with him in the dojo, and she felt sick, literally like she might faint or throw up. Plus, she thought in effort to ground herself, looking at Jack's chiseled profile, she was lucky he even wanted to be her friend. Breaking up with an excellent guy and an excellent boyfriend for a sexy but unknown guy would be the stupidest thing in the world.

She was going in circles now.

Looking for something else to talk about, or at least think about, Kim looked around the car and saw a box on the back seat. "That looks like a car part. Is that what you were after today?"

"What?" he followed her gaze and saw the box. "Oh, this. Yes, for my bike actually. I have this old bike from grandpa and I am slowly fixing it."

"Ohh... That is..." hot, she thought, but did not want to vocalize. This tangent was not helping her and she shook her head. "By yourself?" she managed at last.

Jack flexed his one hand, "Yes. It is a hobby and a way to bond with grandpa," while he still is here, he finished. He didn't have long left to go.

"You're close to him."

"Yes. He is a bit of a grease monkey. And he likes to test me by throwing things. Once he kicked the support from the bike and almost dropped it on me," he chuckled, but Kim was horrified. He caught her expression and his smile turned soft and a little knowing, "Your concern is touching, Kim. I can take it."

"I don't doubt your... masculinity, Jack. I know you are strong," she said forcefully and he looked at her smugly, making her blush. "I mean, when you hugged me..."

It was his turn to look concerned - did he grab her too hard? - and she elaborated, "I'm fine! You didn't hurt me. I'm not even bruised, I can tell. Besides, I spar with guys a lot. They don't hold back. Usually. Even Brody—"

She saw his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel. Jack didn't seem to notice. "He hurts you?" he said in a strange voice.

"No! I mean, sometimes. What I mean is, it's never serious. Just some bruises around my arms and shins once in a while. And I could get those even when we're—" Kim blushed. The car gave a sudden lurch from too much acceleration applied and Jack's grip turned so tight, she wondered if he could break the steering wheel altogether. "My point being that I too can take it. You haven't hurt me and you won't, because you couldn't bear it."

He did not answer that and they drove in silence for a while.

"Why did you go to LA anyway?" he finally asked.

"Seaford leaves something to be desired—"

"In the way of entertainment?"

"Sort of. Books. I like to browse the old book stores. The used books kind. You never know what you stumble on. It's not the same online. There you know what you are looking for. In the store it's like going through the old attic. I was on vacation once in Brazil and we were at this fishing village that swells up with tourists during warm months. Anyway, they had this fair on the weekends and I found the used book store. Everything was in Portuguese, of course, but the owner figured I was American and took me to the only shelf with English language books. And among your usual mystery novels was Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier. The owner and I ended up talking about it, even though her English was broken and my Portuguese - not much better. Still, it did not matter, you know?" Kim was babbling, but Jack seemed right there with her, smiling at her and nodding.

"Why didn't Brody drive you?" Kim wished he hadn't brought up Brody and from the tightening at the corner of his eyes, he wished it too, but it was too late now. And really, this would never work if they couldn't talk about that part of her life.

"He and the team train pretty hard on Saturdays. It's the first day of the week they don't have other commitments – school and work, so they're all really excited about it and when I brought it up, Brody was clearly pretty disappointed to miss out. And I don't mind being on my own."

Jack studied her for a long moment, "Did you get some books, at least?

"The 1950s' cookbook," she said and he laughed. "You can read those as an anthropological and socio-economic study. I am serious. I also try to make them with modern substitutes to see if it would still work. And something new for me: Aleksandr Blok's book of poetry."

"Ah, the lyrical works, I guess."

"You know his work?" Kim was trying to hide the incredulity and was not successful, but Jack nodded.*

"'Know' is too strong a word. My maternal great-grandparents were from that part of the world. From Sankt-Petersburg. You know he was from there as well. And Grandma actually spoke Russian. She liked his love poems. _And slowly passing through the revelers, Unaccompanied, always alone, Wrapped in mists and secret fragrances, She sits at the table that is her own..._ " he trailed off and Kim forgot how to breathe. The moment was too much for her. "Do you enjoy poetry?"

Kim told him she liked reading in general, be it prose or poetry, classics or sci-fi, and he spent the rest of the drive asking about what she'd read, what she'd appreciated, what she'd fallen in love with, what she'd hated.

"Now please continue to explain why evil true love is worth a - fifth reading, you said?"

"You have a cold heart if you can't sympathize with a tortured love," Kim said half in jest, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"No, Heathcliff has a black heart - that's the problem."

"Black and filled with all the colors of the rainbow of love for Cathy."

"Actually, white has all the colors. Color is just light and white reflects all the visible wavelengths of the light around it—"

"No, see Heathcliff is a baser man. He's not about color theory, he's about the color you get when you mix all the colors together on your paper: black. You know, Paint It Black... Enough angst to get my young heart beating hard."

Jack stared at her, almost laughing, she could tell. "Okay. It's chick lit."

Kim wanted to argue, but she couldn't. "That makes Dickens dick lit, you know."

"Oh, certainly. He is the original dick."

Literature was a much easier topic to maintain and they kept each other smiling all the way back to her house. She made sure not to bring this up, but it was wonderful having someone to talk to who had not only read Wuthering Heights, but also had a firm opinion on it. Certainly not Brody, who was an athlete first and foremost, watching any sport match and spending time training. Even Milton, who was the most intellectual of her friends, had no special love of fiction literature. And Grace and the kids at school didn't even like the idea of something as dense as Brontë.

She was surprised when Jack pulled into her driveway. Time seemed to pass very quickly, but it was almost one in the morning when the tow handler had her car unloaded and drove away. Her dad came out, slouching and droopy-eyed, and gave Jack a long handshake in thanks.

Jack offered to come by the next day and change the tire. Dad said they had a spare in the garage and it would be an easy job and to that Jack said he could do it now. Dad laughed. "I think you've played the knight in shining armor with the car enough for one night. You must be exhausted."

As if in response, Kim yawned widely and Jack smirked at her, but let it go and got back in his car. "See you on Monday?" she said through his open window.

He nodded firmly. She wondered if she should just wave or hug him, when her dad told her that Brody called and might be checking on her as soon as her phone was charged.

Jack's body went stock still and he gave her dad a curt nod and his parting smile to her bared his teeth. Kim stepped back at this sudden mood change and watched him until he disappeared around a tree.

She got to her room exhausted and wondered if she should leave her phone on mute while it charged, but thought better of it. She plugged it in and settled to call her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're not left stranded on the side of the road," was his greeting.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, a very likely option when I already told my dad I was coming home with Jack."

"He could have done something while driving you home."

"Actually, he could not. He wouldn't do anything since he would have gotten the blame."

Brody couldn't argue, and, judging by his angry exhale of air, he was infuriated by that. "He could have left you after you called road assistance."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Kim sat down on her bed and heard Brody grind his teeth. "Why would he do that if he just rescued me from being stranded on the side of the road?"

"The tow was coming, he didn't need to stay."

"He offered to leave, actually." Unnecessary time, she heard repeated in her mind. "I asked him to stay. He's a good guy, Brody. We're friends."

"What brought this on?"

"Well, he's been nothing but nice to me—"

"So was I in the beginning! It still could be a trap, Kim," she heard the agitation in his voice, convincing herself that there was no jealousy there, just concern. "Look, he is a Brewer and Kai's cousin. He must be at least a little bit like his cousin, and you are too trusting—"

"And I have a head on my shoulders. Which I am using unlike you. Brody, if he was anyone but a Brewer, would you still be so concerned? I mean it has been a while and he did not try to befriend me right away."

"Still, I think..."

"Good for you! And I can go ahead and think for myself. Or is it beyond my abilities now?"

"No, but I still worry that you—"

"Brody, if I recall, I gave you a second chance after you confessed about your role in the setup. Jack hasn't done anything. And today he's been the one to help me out. As a friend. Even if I did not give him any reasons to think that we are friendly. Are you such a hypocrite that you would ask me to stop being friends to a guy because you say so?"

There was a loaded silence and Kim felt terrible for reminding Brody about that part of their past.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she hugged her free arm around herself. The long pause let her anger slip away and her body relaxed at his words. "It's just that I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

 _'I could not bear it_ ', she recalled and wondered if it was often that girls got to hear two different boys tell them that.

"I am not going to ignore him, Brody," she said firmly and she heard him sigh.

"Then, I guess, I have to meet him."

Her stomach clenched in apprehension.

*Obviously, some of you figured out that I can read in Russian, so I sometime make my characters read Russian literature. But, I read somewhere that Leo Howard's maternal ancestors were from Western Russian Empire. So, I added it to Jack's background as well.

A/N: Still worried that this plot is making either Kim or Jack unsympathetic. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for thoughtful and kind comments. Jack meets Jerry and Milton. And Brody too.

* * *

Sunday morning Jack woke up in the very good mood. He and Kim were friends now, although his subconscious clearly disagreed as his dreams featured an alternative development of the last night. His car's back seat was quite spacious indeed. He got up and thought that today he could try and tinker on the chassis of the bike. He was doing quite well, until he wasn't. For all his interest, and his grandfather's knowledge, they didn't have a professional garage and Jack went in search of a mechanic shop.

Pepito's Pit Stop was a closest shop Jack could find. It was fortuitous, really. The guy manning the front desk was none other than Jerry Martinez. He gave Jack a wary look, as if Jack was going to harass him. Jack lifted both arms in the universal 'I come in peace' gesture, "I am here strictly for mechanical stuff." At the slight nod Jack dropped his arms. "I need crankshaft position sensor for a vintage Harley."

Jerry concerned face immediately transformed into an excited and focused expression, "Model and year?"

"FX Super Glide, 1971," Jack said proudly. Jerry's reaction was unmistakable.

"How- It's so- How, dude?" Jerry was beyond complete sentences.

"It's not mine exactly. My grandfather had one since forever. I am helping to fix it."

"That's so swag, yo."

And so it was how the two of them managed to break ice. Jerry was surprisingly knowledgeable about things on wheels and their parts. Apparently, this was his cousin's shop and Jerry worked here part time. The two of them struck the friendly and teasing tone and conversation drifted from mechanical to general topics. Jerry was curious about Otai and Jack's rank, clearly impressed in a way any boy would be impressed with strength and fighting skills. Eventually, Jack figured that Jerry was secretly wishing he was better at karate.

"I thought you were attending dojo for three years?"

"Yeah, but like, Brody and Kim are already good at it and Rudy be crazy, you know? Like, there is always something going down and, like, Milton and I aren't that great athletes anyway..." Jerry tried to downplay it all and Jack commiserated with Jerry. He could still remember how it was always so intimidating to be a lower rank in the room full of black belts.

"If you want to, I can help you... I mean, I am sure all you need is a little one-on-one time."

Jerry's eyes went wide, "Really? But Kai and other Dragons-"

"Not my parents and don't control me. Unless... Will you be in trouble if you are friends with a Black Dragon?" It was a correct tactic. Jerry bristled and quickly assured Jack that he in fact could make his own decisions.

Despite the open seat next to Kim in Calculus Monday morning, Jack moved to another desk across the room. He did not know what he expected. Maybe that upon learning that he was the one to help her and that they were now friends, Brody would ... throw a fit and they'd fight. He felt horrid for wishing that, but he couldn't help it. But nothing of the kind occurred. He believed that if Kim suddenly was available, he'd near about it immediately. But the rumor gravevine was silent on that score.

He watched her obsessively when she pulled in her little Sentra and saw that she was in good mood and her friends did not descend on her with supportive hugs. So, they did not break-up or even fight. She was smiling and Jack saw for himself the kind of hickeys Brody left on Kim. Did Brody have nothing else to do? Homework, perhaps?

As he moved to sit, though, Kim waved at him and tapped the empty chair. Always put off guard because he couldn't control himself around her, he resisted the urge to look behind him for someone else she could be waving at and walked towards her.

She was stunning today. She always looked so put together, with styled hair and light layer of make-up, but today her hair was pulled into a loose braid strategically placed over one shoulder to hide the love bite. He was repulsed by what was hidden, but somehow still attracted to her. It was maddening.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kim said as he sat down. Jack smiled a little, filled with warmth. "I freaked out a couple times yesterday that your family peace would be more important than a friendship with some girl."

He stared for a moment at the idea of her freaking out over him, then reminded himself: it was just turn of phrase.

In truth, he did think about what it would mean for his relationship with Kai. Not in the sense of doing something to placate his grouchy relative. Jack was more worried that Kai might try and use this friendship against Jack himself or, worse, Kim. Jack couldn't abandon this friendship now, he knew that. He knew too that it would be safer for her if he was out of Kim's life. She had many friends and a decent boyfriend. She would forget about him. He could just continue as it has been these last couple of months: watching from afar. And then, the school would be over and all of this would be a childhood memory...

Somehow that did not comfort him at all.

Jack's gaze went to the door of the classroom when Lindsay walked in, giving the new sitting arrangement a double take. He could practically hear her think about what it meant that Jack and Kim sat next to each other again. She gave Kim another suspicious look, but then brightened a little.

She took the seat in front of him and twisted her body around to give him the best view possible of—everything. He had no idea what he did to hearten her, but suddenly he saw her triumphant expression. Damn! Then Lindsay started talking. About due dates. Was this meant to be enticing conversation? He didn't even want to know Kim's policies on due dates.

He looked at Kim. She was biting her ring finger and smiling helpfully at Lindsay, sending Jack glances of quick raised-eyebrow camaraderie. He wondered if she'd ever faked sick to skip a test or turning in an assignment. He wondered if Kim often was accosted by such inane conversation from boys who wanted her attention. Was he one of those inane boys with inane conversation?

Lindsay, who kept talking, paused to breathe and winked a dimple at them. He knew it was polite to do more than frown at her, but it was more important not to encourage her. There was silence and then she said, "So—how was _your_ weekend?"

"Um—" Kim licked her lips. Jack's stomach tightened. "I went to LA."

"With _Brody_?" Lindsay squinted at Jack pointedly.

"No, alone. But I got a flat tire on the way home and _Jack_ was on the way back, too and he saved my butt with his cell phone."

Lindsay squealed and asked if Kim was okay, was it late, was it scary, then, "Hey, what were you doing in LA, Jack?"

"Run some errands. And apparently saved people's butts," he said to turn attention away from him.

"That's so fortunate for you, Kim. I bet Brody was happy to have you back safe. In his arms..." Lindsay said with really big - earnest - eyes and Jack was reminded of the animal documentaries. _Lindsay went for the jugular_. In his mind he heard a cultured British accented voice delivering the commentary. And the jab was effective, in that he broke the pencil in his hands in two. He was grateful the class was called to order then.

At the bell, Lindsay got five words into an invitation to sit with her at lunch before he left as he walked just a bit quicker than strictly necessary with a parting smile for Kim. He'd rather sit through Frank's inane commentary than listen more to Lindsay's veiled disparagement of Kim.

Senior English, between lunch and Chemistry, went horrendously slowly, as always. They were studying _Beowulf_ and everyone hated it. Of course, no one was lucky as the teacher wanted them to _appreciate_ literature and made them focus on every possible nuance of the tale. It was a painful exercise.

To make matters worse, Lindsay was in the class with him and though he did not sit next to her, she managed to catch his eye every time he looked up. Lindsay was great at multitasking and could write and watch him in her pauses. To keep his mind from her, Jack had to focus completely on the Geats and Grendel, which was only marginally less aggravating. At one point, he caught Milton watching the interaction and he swore he saw commiseration in the boy's eyes.

Chemistry was a relief after that. As was Kim's presence. It had been since the beginning of the year, but especially today because she would look at him, smile at him, talk to him, for the first time in several weeks.

"Hi," she said and her bare arm brushed his as she sat down. They each told an amusing anecdote from their day so far and then spent the rest of the hour taking notes. At the end of class, he walked her to her car. At his estimation, he spent two hours that day in her presence and seven minutes talking to her.

Could he ask her out somewhere? No, it would seem like too much of a date. She probably had plans anyway. And it had only been one day of _friendship_ – there would be plenty of time. Plus, he had that meeting with Jerry to help with Karate.

They stood talking for a few minutes more at her car, until he quite stupidly said, "It's good to see your dad could repair the flat without my help."

"Oh, no, Brody did it," she corrected him and neither of them knew what to say. Kim cleared her throat and pointed behind him. "It looks like my passenger is waiting for me."

Milton stood behind him - how did Jack not notice someone's approach? - and when Jack turned he was greeted with a cool stare. He nodded at the tall boy and thrust his hand forward, "Hi, I am Jack."

Milton only nodded in return. "Milton Krupnick. We should go, Kim." The dismissal was so blatant that Jack almost bristled. He could not blame the boy - Black Dragons were apparently bullying him and other Wasabis for the entirety of the high school career and he had no reason to trust Jack.

He turned from her and walked away, but she called out, "I'm glad— we're friends," and made him stop. There were no words, only the rush of gratitude, so he didn't say anything, just smiled and waved back to her.

As he was once again walking away he heard Milton's voice, "What are you doing exactly, Kim?"

"What? We're friends."

"So are we, and yet I do not look at you like that..."

Jack walked faster: no need to know that he was so easily read. Milton would be much harder to sway.

He went to the dojo, where he and Kai were made to spar and it was intense as usual. Ty had to call it before they actually done damage to each other, but Jack was glad for the work-out. It allowed him to let out steam. Then he was off home, doing homework and feeling like he was going through motions. Kim made him feel on edge, acutely aware of every nerve on his body and hers. It made it so, comparatively, he felt less alive with everyone else, but— how was it possible that in a span of few weeks this girl became so important to him?

He rallied enough to go to Pepito's Pit Stop. The part he needed has arrived and he and Jerry were supposed to have their first lesson. It went well enough, until Jerry stumbled through some vague warning about not coming on other guy's territory.

"Look, dude, you are cool and all, and you are doing me a solid with these sessions. So I want to return a favor. Wasabi Warriors were always 'Kim and Brody' plus everyone else. Kim is nice. Like, really nice and doesn't care if you're dork or a loser, she'd talk to you. But that's it. She's just nice. Comprende?"

Between Milton's words, Lindsay's jabs, and now Jerry's clumsy warning, Jack wondered if Brody himself was trying to warn him off. It should have worked on him - these warnings - but for the first time he thought he understood his cousin. He hated being told what to do. He did not want to listen to reason. He did not want to be good.

"Are you calling me a loser and a dork, Jerry Martinez?" he said with a smile, purposefully slowing down his next move to make sure Jerry saw the correct sequence. Jerry sputtered in response and quickly lost his footing. Jack helped him up and assumed a stance again. "For your sake I hope that Kim does not learn that you are here acting like her older brother, deciding who she could be friends with."

Jerry gulped and his eyes went wide, "Dude, not cool, yo!"

Jack laughed and corrected the boy's form, "Relax. I won't tell."

They moved on to different subjects, but Jack wondered if it always would sting to be reminded that Kim was with someone else.

* * *

Kim was still disturbed by Milton's observations. She forgot that her nerdy friend was not only book smart. And he was quite loyal. Brody had to work extra hard to earn Milton's forgiveness after the cotillion fiasco. Now, it seemed, it was Jack's turn. Only, Jack did not do anything to hurt Wasabis. _Liar,_ she told herself. If she did not grow out of her crush on Jack, Brody would be hurt.

She was thinking in circles again. She pacified Milton when she told him of the late night roadside rescue and that Brody was aware of it all. She could see the moment Milton began softening, because he offered his amusing observation about Lindsay's continued campaign to show Jack all that he was missing. She laughed, but then felt guilty. Lindsay maybe was acting a fool, but she was unattached and was free to pursue any guy. So what if she was a little too forward? She was simply proactive and did not wait for a guy to take a first step.

Speaking of being proactive; Kim needed to set up a 'meet and greet' between Brody and Jack. Lord knows, what sort of drama would unfold if they met without her there to smooth things down. 'Listen to yourself,' she berated, 'you talk like it was a meeting of warring factions. Lighten up. It's just two guys meeting. Everything would be fine.'

Somehow it worked very little. Still, she figured that the best time would be to meet after the practice at dojo. She figured that everyone would be worn out by the workout and, if they met at a cafe or a food joint, it was less likely that either one would cause a scene. So, she texted Jack that tomorrow they could meet at Phil's shop after practice. The moment she sent that text, she tried to recall it. She was not ready. She had to postpone. She almost texted again to cancel, but then realized that it did not matter when and where they meet. It would be awkward. For her, at least. So she might as well get it over with.

Brody stopped by her house and they sat in the kitchen in deference to her dad's rules. Brody was a little down as the team had just lost one player to an injury. He rattled off some medical terms and stats on other schools' teams and Kim let him ramble. Finally he stopped and sat next to her, "Sorry, I am being such a bore." He gave her quick kiss and looked at her, "How's your day? Did Milton and Jerry drive you crazy?"

"No more than usual. Jerry is all amped up for the competition. Don't know what's that about, but the boy is ready to go and Hiya everyone."

"Oh? Jerry? Where's that coming from?"

"Dunno, but it'd be good to have one more win for our dojo."

"Well, we might need it. I hear that Kai's cousin - and your new friend - would be competing. He is the highest ranked belt there, so it is possible it would be me against him."

Kim hasn't thought of that at all. Jack would be competing. Of course. Why hasn't she realized that?

She swallowed hard, "Well, about that. I arranged for you to meet him. Tomorrow at Phil's." She peaked at him sideways and saw his calm face. Was it purposefully blank?

"Ok. Let's see this guy, who got you to change your opinion on Black Dragons."

The next afternoon, which came too soon, in the locker room Kim was trying to unsuccessfully calm her nerves as she was taming her hair into its usual soft curls. She was brushing so hard, at some point she pulled some strands and then she had to stop altogether. What was she doing? Dolling up? It would be her boyfriend, who's seen her in her natural glory, and a boy she designated as 'friend only.' She did not need to go into all this effort. She dropped her brush and had to admit to herself that she really wanted to look good and it was better not to study her motives too closely.

There was s knock on the door and she knew it was Brody. She plastered a smile and opened the door to find her boyfriend leaning against the wall. She took a minute to appreciate the figure that he cut. Brody was good-looking, tall and in shape. He was rightfully one of the more popular guys at school. She leaned on the doorjamb and smiled at him again, "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked confused.

"For being cool with this. I mean, Jack is a Brewer and a Black Dragon."

"Mhm. It's like you said, I was once a Black Dragon and actually tried to set you up. And you forgave me... And maybe it's good to have a friendly in the enemy camp."

"'Enemy camp?' Brody, this is too much. Its not a war."

"To Kai it is. Besides, this Jack person did not get involved when Frank and others were piling on Milton. So at least he is not following all Black Dragons blindly. And maybe next time you try to intervene, he might step in too. Since you are his friend."

Kim stopped breathing... Brody was concerned about her and thought it would great to have someone watching her back... It was too much. He was an excellent boyfriend. The best. She really was a lucky girl. The wave of guilt that assailed her was too great and she must have looked strange, because Brody stepped closer to her, "You alright there?"

She only nodded and went to hug him, trying to drown out the guilt and remind herself that she really did love Brody.

They walked to Phil's hand in hand and Kim was sure she didn't notice Jack's eyes zero-in on their interlocked fingers. He stood up as they approached and when they stood next to each other she noticed how similar they were. They were almost the same height, brunet, with that easy grace of athletes. And they were both wary of each other. It showed in the way they held themselves; the set of their eyes, trained on each other; the coiled energy around them. If she were so inclined, she would have tried to dissect her own subconscious that chose guys that were somewhat alike.

But she did not have time or inclination; she had introductions to perform, "Brody, this is Jack. He is my Chem partner and a new friend. Jack, this Brody. My friend and boyfriend."

They shook hands and Kim was glad to see neither tried that stupid hard hand squeeze to see who would wince first. Still, there were no smiles and Brody's jaw was clenched.

"I guess I have to thank you for getting her safely home the other night," Brody said with barely a smile and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer into his body.

"Just was at the right place at the right time," Jack replied equally stoic. "Luck would have it, the part I needed was in LA," this he delivered with a quick look and smile at her prompting a smile from her. Of course, grandpa's bike.

"How is it coming along, by the way?" she asked and felt Brody's questioning look. Oh God, did it sound like she and Jack have their own thing? Like their own conversation excluding others?

"I needed another part, but I found it here in Seaford," Jack's entire attention was on her (yep, definitely their own thing) and Brody started playing with her hair, distracting her a little. Now she definitely did _not_ notice the direction of Jack's gaze. Or the tightening of his mouth. This was bad. She actually was not helping the situation at all.

"Oh," she said feebly. Then, with an unnecessary enthusiasm, she exclaimed. "Jack's fixin' to rebuilt his grandpa's old bike." And then almost cringed. She only blurted those Southern phrases when she was very nervous or very mad. She blushed hard and both guys stared at her a little. Brody quirked an eyebrow in silent question. 'Hey, you alright?' was fairly written on his face. Jacks' face was more wondering, like he discovered something new and interesting. His smile was small and his eyes the warmest shade of chestnut... Or, maybe he saw something endearing... She blushed even harder.

Finally, mercifully, Brody turned to Jack, "Now I know you are her friend. Otherwise she would never have felt comfortable enough to let her Scarlett O'Hara show."

This broke the tension and Kim relaxed a little. Maybe it would be OK.

A/N: Personally, this Brody writes himself as a very decent guy. Probably because I can't imagine Kim being with a jerk. So, her confusion is not getting any better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for a slight delay. I should be able to update at least twice a week. Also, this is un-betaed.

Kim is less confused that she might like Jack a bit too much, but still not willing to break off with Brody.

* * *

She should not have worried so much about Brody and Jack meeting. They were at least polite to each other for her sake if nothing else. And then, of course, they had Karate in common. It was hard not to be impressed by Jack's training in Otai and Brody could not deny that, even if he thought all Brewers to be suspect, Otai did not accept just anyone.

Maybe because it was tough to measure up to Jack's pedigree and training, Brody moved the conversation to extracurriculars, "Hey man, I don't know what you do, other than rebuild old bikes, but most of the kids in Seaford High have some other thing going on beside school. Kim's a cheerleader-"

"And she volunteers-" Jack blurted and the resulting silence was almost deafening. Kim was at once grateful to Jack for adding something that made her appear less of an lightweight, but she also was cringing at how it looked.

Finally Brody drawled, "Yeah, that too... And I am on the basketball team. Did you have anything like that in Otai?"

"Otai is big enough to have some clubs by interest, of course, but not enough to form proper teams. I did play a little with my classmates. There were enough kids, who liked basketball."

"And other sports?"

"Not really..."

Brody smiled a little smugly. In his mind they were even: Jack maybe a better martial artist, but Brody was an overall better athlete.

Soon conversation drifted to school and teachers, and it was easy and not important. They left the falafel shop together and Brody once again pulled her close to him. They were in the car for a while when he finally said, "I didn't know he knew about your hospital gig."

His phrasing was light, but it was clear he was curious, if not more, "Oh... I ran into him there once. His grandfather had some tests done."

Brody visibly relaxed and smiled at her, "You know, I feel better about my chances at the competition now." At her silent questioning stare he continued, "Jack has to be good at karate, but... It's like he has no fire in the belly, you know. He is so serious and ... just... I don't know, but he is not Kai for sure. It's hard to imagine this guy angry or throw a punch. I bet he'd be slow, because he has to all the moves right."

Yeah, 'hard to imagine him angry.' Kim could not say that she ever saw Jack angry, but she saw him jealous. Saw how tightly he gripped the steering wheel and how his eyes and voice changed when he thought of her hurt or- She kept quiet. She could not tell Brody any of it.

/

The highlight of Kim's day was the first time she saw Jack. Most days it was in Calculus, walking in to see his eyes light up in recognition or her reward for her own staring at the doorway, waiting for him to fill it with his lithe, powerful form. But some days she saw him before class, walking through the hall before first and second period, or standing at his car when she pulled into the parking lot early. If she noticed that he waited for her when she was alone, then she never commented on it.

When Kim first realized this, sitting at her desk in Calculus, waiting for Jack to arrive, she tried to reason it was just one of the highlights. Seeing Jack, the last ten minutes of History, turning in a well-written essay, every time she successfully evaded Frank, Brody's kiss hello. These were many little things that reminded her life was good.

Then Jack walked in and she had to admit this simply wasn't true. Nothing else compared to the spark she felt when she took in the color of his eyes that day, the way his hair fell across his forehead, what color shirt he wore, how his pants fit down his muscular legs, then his scent when he came close enough to her. Kim's body hummed when she saw him, like a machine turning on, finally working again.

Brody's scent did something to her, too, but it was very much like how she felt when she walked into her own home after a weekend away. Her house smelled warm, clean, faintly like lavender, like _home_ and, unless something was wrong, her back relaxed a little, her feet felt more sure even as she took of shoes. If anything, the smell of Jack made her feel more unsteady, like she might fall out of her chair or somehow catapult herself out the window.

It was insane. She saw Jack maybe five times a day, talked to him less than that. Was this love? Could it be when she knew so little about him? She refused to believe it was. She was in love with Brody. This was just an infatuation.

Kim was content with this conclusion. It was still betraying Brody, but only a little. He would never know, so it would never hurt him. She would never act on her infatuation, so there would never be anything to know.

This was fine until Mr. Kreitman showed a movie during class.

It was an unsuspecting lunch. Lindsay whispered to Kim as they sat down with food trays that Donna had a pregnancy scare, so it was very busy with things other than staring at Jack. She did that a lot when she hated him, but now that they were friends, she did it even more. It felt like they were sitting together at lunch, even though they haven't since that first day. Milton gave her one more curt look when he caught her and she blushed worse than ever.

Government next period was taken up with notes back and forth with Lindsay. Who was the possible father, for example, as Donna had been unhappily single for the past three months. Kim had never liked Donna and generally ignored gossip about her – and most people, really – but this was just too big.

Jack was already at their desk when she walked into Chemistry. She had just sat down when he passed a note to her. He had the easy to read block-y handwriting, each letter separate from another like little... hieroglyphs. It said, _It's not anyone from the Black Dragons or jocks._

She raised her brows and he mouthed _Donna baby daddy_ and Kim snorted, trying to contain her laughter. Jack smiled and took the note back, then crumpled it up into an impossibly tight little ball and tossed it into the garbage bin by the door. There was a _click_ as Mr. Kreitman pushed buttons and a screen rolled down from the ceiling. Oh, no, it would be a movie presentation... A few students clapped and Mr. Kreitman relaxed at his desk as he selected a film on his laptop, "Now, the school would not let me have this experiment done at school, so you get to watch it done by others. Pay attention as this would be on the test."

Kim sat there half frozen in her seat. That feeling of skin coming off to leave her oversensitive was back and she was afraid to move. The semi-darkness, with everyone's attention on the screen, made it somehow illicit to sit so close to the guy she was- what exactly? - lusting over? As the credits started, Kim noticed her hand was two inches from Jack's hand, maybe less. Their knees were nearly so close under the table. It would be wrong to hook her knee over his, to be sure, but was it so wrong to hold his hand? It was so dark, no one would notice. It would be like it never happened.

Kim glanced at his face to see if he was showing any opinion, but got lost in his mouth, a little open, the peach fuzz at his temples, his bright eyes—it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Kim turned back around and fisted her hands. She would not touch him. Every muscle was tense in effort not to move toward him. If they touched accidentally, she didn't know what she'd do. Despite the drafty window in the back of the room and the general cold of the room, she felt overheated, like her simple cotton shirt was too much to have against her body.

She sighed deeply and then saw him move.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and angled his body a little more away from her. She ached to reach out and stop him, to pull him closer, but stopped herself. He was right, even that little space more made it easier to breathe.

When Mr. Kreitman turned the lights on again, Kim stood up right away, under the pretense of stretching, but she tripped backwards. After all that, she ended up in his arms anyway, classic movie ballroom-style, her head a few inches from the floor, Jack at her side cradling her neck and the small of her back. Everywhere they touched she swore the electricity run between them disproving the theory about inorganic matter being better at it. His face was so near and she saw the pattern of the irises as they grew darker, because his pupils were blown back...

The class erupted in catcalls. And thank goodness, or she would have wrapped her legs around his waist or something equally bad.

"I'm sure I'd be dead if it wasn't for him," Kim called out and waved.

Jack walked her to her through the parking lot, as usual, it seemed wrong to just say goodbye, like watching an action movie and leaving the theater before the hero's final shootout. But there was nothing else to do, so she just got in her trusty compact car, "See you tomorrow."

He smiled and closed her door. She rolled down the window most of the way. "Have fun at the hospital."

She startled and looked at him and realized with some degree of pleased fascination that he knew her schedule by now. She wasn't sure what made her feel more guilty: that he observed her enough to know her schedule or that she liked it.

That night, Brody was free from practice, so she went to his house. They took a few hours to do their homework and eat chili and cornbread with his parents, then cuddled on the couch and watched TV until her curfew. It was a perfectly wonderful evening, but compared to that afternoon, her body felt dead. Even near the end, when Brody saw her to the car and they made out as usual, it wasn't so much exciting as it was… pleasant. After all these time to practice, Brody knew how to use his mouth, but their physical life had gone right from awkward to routine.

It was an unavoidable fact: touching Brody was less stimulating than _not_ touching Jack.

Once again, she thought, _what am I doing here then?_ There was nothing stopping her from breaking up with Brody and asking Jack out on a date.

Brody pulled away from her and stroked her temples with his fingertips. He smiled, a _real_ smile, her smile, not the half-smirk he'd developed hanging out with the guys, then rubbed their noses together and kissed her lightly on the mouth. It tickled and maybe, hopefully, sparked. Kim sighed and pulled him down to her again, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He was a wonderful boyfriend, that's what she was doing there.

 _Infatuation,_ she reminded herself. Yes, maybe Brody seemed like milk compared to the finest wine, but he was _great_ milk, organic and ice cold, in a good-looking cup, and could you really live on wine? Besides, they had history. Thorny and full of betrayal and forgiveness, so, there. It was pretty romantic.

When she walked into Chemistry the next day, the screen was still set down. Kim had no idea they hadn't finished the film yesterday or even what it was about, but dreaded sitting through another hour in the dark with Jack. Could she fake sick? Emergency? But then Jack came up behind her and smiled and Kim couldn't help but sit down next to him.

Her reaction to him was just as bad as the day before. She felt ravenous, with Jack right there to eat if she just reached out and put him in her mouth. Today though, it only got worse when Mr. Kreitman turned the lights on, as if highlighting every reason she wanted to touch him, making her itchy to find them another place where they were alone, really alone, instead of the simulated seclusion of the dim classroom.

She almost told him not to walk her to her car, just to get away from the temptation faster, but she reminded herself this was supposed to be about more than her infatuation. It was supposed to be about friendship and his walking her to her car was a sweet gesture of that. But then they were in the exact same position as yesterday, Kim by the car, leaning away from him, Jack standing close looking like he'd been stabbed in the foot.

Before she realized what she was doing, she reached out her hand toward his face. He had a lock of hair hanging in front of one eye and she wanted to tuck it behind his ear, or maybe just touch it. Jack stopped her, taking her by the elbow, so her wrist was almost touching his face. He moved it to his nose first and took a long breath, then moved it down to his mouth and pressed the lightest kiss against her pulse. He released her, but Kim couldn't move, could still feel the imprint of the kiss, the burn of his lips.

"It's not enough," Jack whispered.

"What's not?" she asked, knowing somehow what he meant and afraid of him saying it.

"Fifteen hours and thirty-eight minutes. It's not enough time with you." In the back of her mind, she wanted to calculate what that meant, but she was too lost in his gaze, her thoughts a drum beat of _yes, more time, Jack, yes._ "But you are always busy..." She began shaking her head. It didn't matter if she was. "And- it's just a friendship... And you have..."

They were saved from any further painful declarations when Milton showed up. This time he greeted Jack properly and she could see his assessing look when he asked Jack if his _Beowulf_ assignment was coming along nicely.

For her part she wondered if she'd survive any more of the class presentations...

That night Brody was supposed to show up. She busied herself making blackened fish and twice-baked potatoes for dinner. 1950 recipe book attempt No.3. She recalled the trip home and conversation with Jack and was so distracted, she actually cut herself. It was deep and painful, but somehow still less than what she felt in her heart. She could not deal with Brody or Jack or any of it right now. She was standing at the kitchen counter with paper towel around her cut and thought she might have to fake being sick after all.

She called Brody and cancelled. Her reason was not a lie - her hand was not up to cooking and her parents were just going to do a take out. He offered to come, of course, but she did not want to see him right now, his very eagerness to see to her wound was making her feel guiltier than before.

Sleep was elusive that night, making her chase after it, even in her dreams. She was lost somewhere, some city, and she walked and walked around until she was tired even in her dream. She was grateful when she woke up to the sound of the alarm. It was Saturday and she had early morning shift at the hospital. And then she smiled to herself. Today, Jack's grandfather had a follow-up test.

She looked a little sick in the mirror, but she felt wonderful, like her blood was singing under her skin. She ate a bowl of cereal, then took a shower to wash off the tiredness of the strange dream. Of course, it seemed that the day that started with a iffy dream, went equally off. She ran out of her usual shampoo and when she blow dried, she regretted it.

Her hair turned out huge, though she wouldn't say it had "volume" so much as static. Each strand wanted to float away from the others. In the end, there was nothing to do but tie it back in a bun and even that looked fluffier than usual. Kim was tempted to throw the hair-dryer away and stomp her foot, but that was just ridiculous. There was no guaranty that Jack would come with his grandfather.

Except he did. And when he saw her bandaged hand he was by her side immediately, gently turning the injured hand in his large one and she couldn't deal with the infinite care that shone from his eyes. Only his grandfather's presence stopped her from throwing herself at him.

They chatted lightly, her taking a small break from wheeling patients around. His grandfather was quite charming. It was obvious that he was used to dealing with lots of people and his style was engaging and easy. He easily slipped into conversation about their dojo and Bobby Wasabi himself.

"You know, Kim, he could have done well as a director of action movies. He has an eye for it. Not just the action, but how it would be seen, the sense of drama and movement and energy is just how you position actors. You should watch a movie with him once. Commentary is always brilliant," Mr. Brewer was quite chatty.

"No, you really shouldn't watch movies with Bobby," Jack said quickly with a laugh. "Or with this guy," he continued pointing at his grandfather. "The two of them watching a movie... Let's just say, it ruins the movie magic forever."

"Now, Jack, I am not that bad. Don't give Kim wrong ideas," Mr. Brewer laughed and turned to her. "But you should probably judge for yourself. In fact, come to out next movie marathon. Bobby has a great home theater."

Kim was floored by easy acceptance and invitation and floundered at what to say. Mr. Brewer was called in and Jack could not follow him into the room.

"He'd be there a while," she said softly. By now she already figured out that Mr. Brewer's illness was of a terminal kind and she wanted Jack to hurt less. Because he was hurting.

"Yeah," he said gruffly and turned away from her. She let him be. He soon turned back, composed enough and smiling, "He likes you. And this invitation- You don't have to accept, of course. I suspect it's my grandpa playing a wingman, but I think it would make him happy," his unspoken 'it would make me happy' lingered between them.

"Okay, then I will come."

And so this was how Kim agreed to have a non-date with Jack that weekend. When she arrived at Bobby's mansion - carefully on her own to make sure no implications of date were there - she sat in the car for a while gathering her resolve. Jack met her at the door and his smile was too much. It was easy to see how his eyes lit up and turned the warmest chestnut color. She stepped forward and closed her eyes against Jack's penetrating gaze. It was incredible feeling that again, being a little hot in her clothes and she blushed hard again.

When she opened her eyes again, Jack was right in front of her, frowning at her. She could not stop herself, "I am fine," she said, running her hands over his. She watched him carefully to make sure she wasn't creating too much of a temptation for him.

"I am glad you are here," Jack's voice was always smooth, but it had a rough edge.

 _Oh God, what am I doing?_ It wasn't a thought, it was a scream through her whole being.

Kim stepped back.

"Of course! Don't want to disappoint your grandfather," she said, seeking safety in the distance.

He smiled _too_ widely. "Come on. They are already downstairs waiting."

They spent the rest of the day talking. Well, they were ostensibly watching and Bobby and Mr. Brewer were hilarious, but eventually Kim and Jack drifted to have their own conversation. Anything and everything: movies, books, people, friends and enemies. The dark that she was afraid of actually was perfect. She could look at him and not get caught in his gaze. The frequent brushing of arms stopped being so painfully sensitized and was thrilling without feeling illicit. Good, she thought, she was getting inoculated against all things Jack. Soon, she hoped, the newness of him would fade and they can truly be friends.

At one point they made a kitchen run, even though Bobby's theater room had fridge and a microwave. Once out in the bright lights, Kim had to admit that he still affected her just as much as before. Only now she knew there was more to him than just a good-looking package.

When time came for her to go home, she was grateful for the day spent in his company. She didn't know if and when they'd have another meeting like this.

"Thank you for a wonderful day," she said.

"Thank _you,_ Kim. Good night."

She woke up the next day in a better mood. She was resigned to the fact that she liked Jack maybe a little too much. But, Jack wasn't an easy choice either. He had complicated situation with his cousin, his grandfather was sick and soon it would become the main issue in his life. He maybe liked her too, but his family was more important and she didn't want to complicate his life any more.

Brody was dependable, if a little safe. She spent Sunday with him. Brody promised to find time for her, but she knew not to expect much and brought some textbooks along. sure enough, he was talking with teammates, checking game stats, and even discussed try-outs with the coach.

Kim finished all her Government and History reading.

Later in the afternoon, he was done with the team business and they made out for a few minutes.

She usually didn't mind any of it, because forty-five spaced out minutes with Brody was better than spending the day alone. Today, though, she felt lonely. Having Jack's undivided attention for a few straight hours yesterday had spoiled her.

A/N: this was deliberately slow and in Kim's POV. She has the biggest moral dilemma here. So, she now is not only physically attracted to him. She sees Jack the person and she likes him. There will be more plot development next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was facing a dilemma. His friendship with Kim was at the point of him being chatty with her at school without Brody, or gossips, going into suspicious rage. Despite this freedom, they still spent very little time together and he was feeling like an addict, wanting more time with her. Time when he did not have to watch himself every second for fear of betraying his emotions. Solution came unexpectedly easy. He was once again at the hospital with his grandfather, having brought him for a treatment, when he was spotted volunteer supervisor, Deborah.

"Ahh, Young Mr. Brewer. Here with your grandfather?"At his nod, she continued, "You spent so much time here, you might as well work here, eh?"

Deborah was wrestling with removing one empty water bottle for the fountain near the waiting area and Jack immediately went to help her. It went much easier for him and in no time, the bottle was replaced.

"Now, if I was twenty years younger and had about thirty more pound of muscle..." she laughed motioning to more bottles in her cart.

He went to help her with replacing all the bottles and ended up signing up for volunteering. He wasn't allowed to deal with patients yet - there was training to complete - but he could help around as a volunteer orderly. Surprisingly, there was a lot of small manual labor tasks to do.

He was glad to help. And if it so happened that his schedule coincided with Kim's, then Deborah would not tell. Although she did wink at him, making him blush.

He also made further inroads with the Wasabi Warriors. He and Jerry had a standing agreement to meet up at least once a week at Pepito's where Jack helped Jerry and Jerry sometimes had parts or services for the bike. Jack was surprised how easily he fell into friendship with Jerry. With Jerry, Jack could be goofy and they both could obsess over bands and sports shoes and it was as easy as breathing.

Milton was still wary of him, but one hallway chat with Brody and Kim, and Milton stopped giving him the cold shoulder. It actually culminated with them sitting together in English and Jack was relieved to have a friendly person there. Milton was wicked smart, but literature - at least the fiction - was not his favorite. Jack was more inclined to disagree, but he was helpful to Milton in deconstructing the stories, themes, archetypes and plots. Milton, his mind organized and logical, took to the idea of structure of the stories, and characters, as if they were scientifically definable entities with their internal logic and it was a much easier going for him after that.

Brody acted like Jack was just a friendly new acquaintance. He seemingly trusted jack. To make matters worse, Brody asked him to watch Kim's back in case Frank and other Dragons tried to do something. At first, Jack bristled: he did not need reminders to be protective of his friends. But then he realized that it would put him in direct confrontation with his dojo-mates (a worse misnomer ever). He appreciated that Brody made him think on it, but there was nothing for it. Kim was important...

He just didn't expect that he would be delivering on his promise so soon.

He was at the hospital, restocking water fountains and generally being on hand for heavy lifting. Every hour or so, he and Kim would meet by the main entrance to check with each other and chat. Today's topic was Kim's one and only time being in a beauty pageant. She was once crowned as the Pearl of Seaford. She told him of the reason to participate in the pageant - something that Kim otherwise thought to be a relic of time past - was to show up some snooty people of the private school. He laughed at her impression of the haughty girl Clair and her unique way of speaking. It was when she told him of her talent piece that he had the biggest laugh.

it was probably because he was a little (a lot) distracted by Kim's blushing and smiling face that it took him a second to recognize a commotion behind the doors leading to the ER section. Loud shouts, sound of things falling, cursing. Kim ran towards the sounds and Jack followed her.

There was a clearly unwell and belligerent guy, shouting and lunging at anyone who came close. He had that unhealthy greenish-gray hue to his skin, but his cheeks were flushed and eyes were glazed and blood-shot. His entire frame looked too thin, but he had a knife in his hand and he was too deranged to be reasoned with. Kim saw that one nurse was somewhat boxed in between the strung-out guy and a patient on the gurney and made a move towards them. Jack pulled her back.

She whirled around on him and he had to pull her even closer and spoke forcefully, "Kim, he is armed and too strung-out. Let security deal with him"

Her eyes showed understanding, but also defiance, "That's Lizzi and behind her is Mr. McDonnell. I'd hate if something happened to them."

He sighed. Of course, she was loyal. He nodded and then turned them around, "Stay put. I mean it." Her eyes flared up again and he resorted to playing dirty, "You'd hate it if something happened to your friend. And I could not bear it if something ever happened to you. Please, Kim." They usually avoided any reminders of his crush on her, but Kim was uniquely flustered by it and he used it.

Before she could recover to respond, he turned away and accessed the situation. At the moment the guy was turned away from him and Jack silently got behind.

"Hey!" he whispered. The guy jumped around to face him and aimed his knife, his movements too uncoordinated and leaving an opening. Jack grabbed the knife wrist, squeezing hard and pulling it towards himself and to the side, just as his other hand punched the guy the stomach. The forward motion of being pulled by the hand and the sudden lack of air, made the guy stumble and fall.

It was done in less than half a minute. And really, the guy was hardly an opponent. It was obvious he was a drug addict and has been one for a while.

Jack, the knife now in his hand, turned to Kim, "Do you think security will call the police?"

Kim was looking at him with something akin to wonder in her eyes, making him feel taller and stronger. Before he could even blush or rush to her and kiss her, Deborah said loudly, "Oh my god!" He looked away from Kim to her. "Jack! You are a life-saver!"

Jack forced himself to smile. This was the last thing he wanted. "Uhm, really, its not a big deal. He was hardly a threat. Security would have-"

"Security is just Walter today and he would have called police and waited for them to come" Deborah said dismissively and Jack had to agree. Walter was close to retirement and hasn't been in shape in at least twenty years.

The guy on floor made a whimpering noise and Lizzi and Kim actually went to help him up on the gurney. Together they strapped him with restraints and it was then that Walter finally showed up.

* * *

There was a commotion of a different kind now. ER resumed running as usual and Walter attached a handcuff to the attacker, securing him to the gurney. Kim, who stepped away from the action looked up at Jack. She was feeling too much at the moment. This incredible guy was her friend and he just put himself out there to save her. Because he couldn't bear if something happened to her.

He looked right at her and smiled. Kim felt like she was going to faint.

Police showed up and as was the protocol, they were to leave a uniformed guy with the attacker, while he was treated. She tried to be polite through the necessary interview, until Deborah put a stop to it and just told them one story from her would suffice.

Her parents, when they learned of it, were so grateful to Jack that they invited him to their house. Of course, his parents were also welcome. Kim was pleased; this was a legitimate reason to see him and she did not feel guilty over it.

Brody had quite the opposite reaction. Kim arrived back at her house and turned her phone on, because it was a policy to keep personal phones off while on shift. It came to life with pings and sounds of all sorts of alerts. It seemed like everyone on her contact list called, texted or twitted at her. Brody more than others.

She called him first, "Why the hell do I get texts and messages, with pictures, of you being held by Jack?" Brody said as a hello.

Kim walked into the living room with the phone and put it on speaker to check the rest of her notifications. Sure enough, there were somewhat blurry shots of her being held tight by Jack right when he told her how much he could not deal with her being hurt. His hands were on her, they stood very close, her face upturned towards his and all in all it looked very dramatic. It looked like like they were two seconds away from a kiss.

"Have you seen the rest of it?" she bit out. "He stopped someone with a knife and a hankering for drugs."

There was a bit if silence, "I guess I underestimated him. He knows how to throw a punch."

There was something in Brody's voice that sounded suspicious to Kim, "Yeah, but he still is not Kai."

"Uhm... Their styles seem different for sure. Kai gets the bad rep and Jack gets the glory. Bad boy and a hero."

She swore she heard some vague accusation in Brody's voice, "Brody, it was an eventful day and I am beat. You have something concrete to tell me or are you just gonna be weird about the fact that my _friend_ helped take down a druggie?" She did not mean to be short with him, but she felt absurdly protective of Jack at the moment.

"I am not weird! Its just... the pictures... Come on: it does look suspicious..."

"Uh-huh... So, in your mind, I get to work in the hospital, deal with cranky people and their stinky business, and then - when it's my coffee break - I get to be all suspiciously cuddly with my _friend_ while a violent person wields the knife five feet from me?"

Kim did not wait for him to say anything, so she hung up on him. He called back a few more times, but she didn't pick up. Better to let them both cool off over night. Instead she checked the rest of her messages.

It was all about the incident in the hospital. It seemingly blew up from one Twitter post by a bored ER patient. It was a triptych of pictures: Kim and Jack looking all intense; Jack pulling the guy's hand with knife towards himself, his other hand balled in fist; and the final one of Jack standing over the guy on the floor, the knife hanging by the blade from Jack's fingers. She would admit, it looked both awesome and melodramatic. Perfect for the post.

She was contemplating what it would mean for them (her and Jack, her and Brody, her in general), when her phone rang again. It was Grace and she could not ignore it, because Grace could just show up at her place.

"I am alive," she said and it must have taken some wind out of Grace's sails, because she sputtered.

"Oh, right. It must have been scary as hell."

"It really is overblown, Grace. The guy had a knife, but he was so out of it, he probably would have hurt himself before he could do any damage."

"Well, its a good thing that Jack was there at any rate, right?" Ahh, good old Grace. A good gossip was a good gossip, after all.

"Yeah... Sure."

"Come on, Kim. You gotta admit, he looked good doing it. Even in that awful gray hospital polo, which is at least three sizes too big on him." It actually fit him across the shoulders, it was big everywhere else. Not that Kim would ever say that out loud.

"Grace, I wasn't paying attention to how he looked. There was a sick unstable person in the room full of other sick people and my co-workers," Kim said forcefully to stop that particular topic.

"Of course, sorry. But, how come you did not tell me that he also volunteered with you?"

Why indeed? Because she was ridiculously pleased by that? Because she suspected, and Deborah confirmed, that it was because of her? That she now went to the hospital with a pep in her step and took extra effort to look good? Even in her standard scrubs?

"It's a fairly new thing. You know that tons of people sign up and then, after couple of weeks, it fizzles out? So, I didn't think much of it. Maybe he is trying to boost his resume."

He probably wasn't. He was obviously smart, accomplished athlete with international accolade and she got an impression that he did not need to rely on scholarships.

"Ok," Grace was clearly not buying this, but Kim wasn't giving her much to go on. "So, how'd Brody take it?" Grace was good at this, Kim had to admit.

"Fine. Glad I am Ok."

"I didn't think you'd answer me, actually. Thought that Brody would be with you, all concerned and such."

Dammit! It would have been a smarter option on Kim's part. Now, Grace would start... "You are right though. He's on his way now. I just answered thinking it was him." It wasn't a good cover-up, but it'd do. "Ugh, bye Grace. See you at school."

She finally hang up and ignored the rest of the calls reliving the moment in Jack's arms, which now lived on forever thanks to lazy snap by a bored person.

* * *

Jack was blissfully unaware of these developments and his own digital notoriety.

"Jack, sweetheart," his mom was at the door when he walked in. She put her hands on his face and clucked her tongue. He smiled carefully at her, surprised, and moved past her, into the sitting area, where his dad and grandfather were lounging. Dad had a tablet in his hands and that was the first inkling that Jack got. His mom followed him. "You did a good thing, Jack, but—"

"What?"

His dad showed him the tablet and Jack stared at it slack-jawed. "Oh for the life of..."

Jack fell on a chair and closed his eyes for a moment. As always, Kim was there, this time the image of them in partial embrace with her bright eyes trained on him intently. He suddenly felt more tired than ever. Mom sat next to dad and curved into the crook of his arm. His grandpa chucked.

"I'm glad to see my skills as a wing-man are still topnotch." Jack groaned. "Not to worry. You really haven't done anything wrong. In fact, most call you a hero."

Jack smiled feebly, "And? What else do they call me? And have you heard from Kai about this?" He wasn't too concerned about Kai as he was with the rumors that were going to spring from this incident.

"Never mind that. Kai is Kai. Nohting will change that. Unless, of course, you turn out to be just as underhanded as him."

"But I am. Kim is involved and I am-"

"You were there to protect her. For the second time, I might add. I think it still makes you a hero."

/

Stupidly, he hadn't expected any major change at school. There was. Everyone stared at him as he walked the halls the next day. He overheard an administration meeting on whether or not to throw an assembly in his honor. Mr. Kreitman, who had no idea how that would make Jack feel, made an announcement at the beginning of class. In a skirt and top barely appropriate for a nightclub, Lindsay spent the entire break sitting on his desk, rubbing his shoulders, and congratulating him. He was called out of Government to talk to the Journalism class as they studied the effect of social media on news dissemination. Kim was biting her lips, trying to avoid direct looks at him and being exceptionally cute, but, he decided, it was wasn't sufficient inducement to suffer all this attention.

He ran into Kim in the hallway and mock frowned at her, "If we just waited like I suggested we should, then none of this would have happened."

"Boo-hoo, I am sorry people think you are a hero. How you must suffer," she said sarcastically, but her lips and eyes were smiling and he only shook his head.

"Well, you aren't the one, who got Lindsay's hands all over her-"

"Lindsay got her hands on Kim? That I gotta see," Brody said jovially as he stepped up to them. He made as if to wrap one arm around Kim, who chose that moment to open her locker and search for something. Brody's arm fell to his side. "Jack, bro, I hear I have to thank you again for helping Kim out." His tone was the same jovial tune, but Jack swore he saw the tension around his eyes as he assessed Kim and Jack in turn. Kim closed the locker door with a bang and turned to Brody with a carefully blank expression. "Ahh... Thanks, man."

Jack shook the outstretched hand, "It really wasn't such a big deal. We could have waited for the security to deal with the guy. But, Kim correctly pointed out that the guy was too close to some older, sicker, patients..."

Brody's eyes darted to Kim, who was resolutely not looking at anyone, studying the cover of her notebook. "Sorry, Kim. I was a jerk. I know it was a stressful day to you all. I just wish I was there to keep you safe, but I am glad that Jack could help you out."

Jack's heart swopped low and then lodged itself in his throat. It definitely looked like they had a fight. He wasn't proud of the surge of adrenaline and hope that flooded him at that moment. _Brody was jealous and was making mistakes..._

Kim finally looked at him and gave him a small nod. Brody's entire frame relaxed, and he smiled at her, "So, see you tonight?"

"I am not sure, Brody. I have to spend some time with my family. And they want to meet Jack too," she looked at her boyfriend pointedly and it was obvious she was expecting some objections from him.

But Jack underestimated Brody. The other boy only nodded in acceptance and smiled at her, "Of course. I'll call you then."

He left and Kim closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Jack wished she did not have even one moment of sadness or stress in her life, but also wanted her to be single. He wasn't sure which desire outweighed.

By far the biggest change was at lunch. Jack was prepared for Brett to ask him to sit with the cool kids, but he miscalculated. Jerry simply latched onto him and dragged him to the table with Milton, Kim and Julie. Soon, everyone who ever remotely talked to Jack before, followed suit and it was a large group that settled in the middle of the lunch room. Even Frank and Co. succumbed to the lure of fame and Jack nearly cursed out loud the poor drug addicted guy, who decided to attack when he and Kim were on duty.

Kim was grinning as she sat down and Jack admitted the scene was hilarious. Frank and Ryan (large boy from Dragon dojo) hadn't gained control of their expressions yet, wrinkled brows and open mouths; Grace was using a carrot slice like a baton and talking at Brian (Dragon's own nun-chucks specialist) about football, and Jack himself probably looked angry, because he was sandwiched between Donna and Lindsay. Every time he tried to move away from one, he was almost bumping into another. He resolved to sit as still as possible to avoid any and all touching.

It was the gym class that he realized the full extent of his newfound fame. The coaches of school teams showed up and acted like the scouts of the big clubs. Jack was made to perform various impromptu tasks and before he knew it, he had tryouts to attend. Including for basketball team. He would never admit it, but he really wished he made the team, if only to see Brody's expression.

He was no better than his rival, it seemed: he wanted to best Brody on his turf.

A/N: Brody is a good guy, but he does get jealous and makes stupid mistakes. Jack is getting his cocky groove back. He sees some issues between Kim and Brody. Thought? Still believable?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I crammed a lot of plot into this chapter, but after long build-up things are transpiring quickly. Also, CA schools start in mid-August, so by Halloween, there was already two and a half months of Kick awkward dance. Month of not being friends, month and a half of being friends. I feel like its a lot of time.

* * *

He had an interesting conversation with Kai. His cousin held off his most vicious verbal attacks and Jack was waiting for the other show to drop at any moment. Kai sidled to him after practice, when Jack was heading to the lockers.

"I hear you are a veritable hero. Saving innocents from big bad guys with knives," the mocking one was almost too much for Jack, considering his own ambivalent attitude about the whole thing.

"Emaciated and disoriented and with a knife, more like it. Really, hardly a hero make situation."

"Uh-huh. Well, the way I hear it, people - guys and girls - are falling over themselves to be your friend now." It sounded like Kai implied that his notoriety was the only reason to seek him as a friend.

"Well, it's a good thing that I already have some friends. With them I know they are real."

"Ahh, yes, the Wasabi Wimps. Jack, you don't know the whole story here-"

"I know enough. And I know you," Jack looked his cousin straight in the face.

Kai narrowed his eyes a little, "Hmm, and I suppose your heard about horrible Dragons plotting against-"

"Kai, is there a point to all this?"

"You should know that your friends from the Wasabi dojo are miserable losers. Those two pathetic black belts are traitors to Dragons."

It wasn't anything he hasn't heard before, but something about Kai's expression looked peculiar, "Right. And you, of course, had nothing to do with their decision to quit."

Kai's face twisted a little, "That chick-" Kai's face was a full on sneer, "-that Scorpion, deserves to be with losers. You either win or you don't. And any ideas of honor are just a story for little kids. Life does not work that way."

"So, she is not a Black Dragon material and she left the dojo, which should have been fine. But you weren't fine, were you? You retaliated. What happened? Why go such length?" there had to be something there, and Jack felt like it would be very important to know.

Kai's expression changed again into a curious mien, "Oh, no! She got to you too. Frank can't stop talking about her, the idiot. That jerk Brody fell for her and left us. Carson wasn't good enough for her and he had left them. Now you? Saving her from nut jobs in the hospital?"

What? Frank? And who was Carson? There wasn't a Carson in the dojo... Seriously, just how tangled was this history between the two studios? And how many guys has Kim dated?

Kai went on, "Jack, let me give you advice. The Wasabi Wimps are all talk about the honor and such, but I say human nature always wins. I'd watch out if I were you. Are sure you they are your friends because you are so awesome? You have to face them in the competition soon. Do you think you can fight full strength against that blonde bimbo? Will you pull your punches?"

/

His popularity proved to be of lasting kind buoyed in particular by his successful tryouts. Well, he apparently sucked at being a quarterback, much to Milton's surprise.

"Jack, you are one of the most athletic people I know. On par with Brody. How are you so bad at this? The ball is a simple spheroid and-" Milton went on with a lecture that was suspiciously like physics and Jack only marveled at his new friend.

In the end, he was put as an alternate for a wide receiver. Apparently agility and speed were good for that, although he didn't miss Brody's pleased face when he found out that Jack was a second string player even as his tone was congratulatory.

And then he aced his basketball team trial and saw Brody's shocked face, which brought him smug satisfaction. Of course, the captain of the team had to congratulate him and Brody did so, with some healthy dose of disbelief, "I thought that Otai didn't have team sports."

"Yes, that's true. But there were enough kids from America... We played informally," Jack kept his tone neutral.

Randy, one of his new teammates, stepped in, "Dude, that's so neat. We were almost screwed with Brian injured, but now we have a chance. Hey, now that you are on the team, you should come and hang out with us. Oh, come to the Halloween party!"

"It's not just our team," Brody's voice cut through. "Other teams are involved..." he almost sounded apologetic.

"No one would mind. Jack's on the team and he's, like, the most popular one of right now. Oh, I want to see the girls in their little sexy costumes." Randy motioned to fist bump him and Jack obliged.

He definitely wanted to see what costume Kim would wear.

* * *

Kim was lugging the empty hospital bed back to room and thought that life right now was a strange mix of excitement and guilt.

Jack was great and and she was thrilled coming to school and hospital knowing that she'd see him there. He was no longer the new loner kid. He had friends beside her and on that front life was good.

Her and Brody were less good. That first disagreement after her solo trip to LA made her look at Brody's reactions more carefully. Was he jealous? She didn't think she gave him reasons... Not unless he could read her mind. And it wasn't all bad, but the last fight over the pictures from the hospital changed something between them. If Kim were to use some analogy it would be like the cup that was dropped and now had a small chip. It was still a perfectly fine cup, but every time one were to use it, they'd see the chip.

They had a date that went near perfectly, until they run into Kai at the movies. Thankfully, there was no fight, but Kai did manage to spoil the mood for them.

"Ahh, if this isn't the Scorpion and the traitor," he said with such a snide smirk, her hands itched to smack it off his face. "Or should I be calling you a spider?" His question, clearly rhetorical, was addressed to her. "Little spider, spinning her web, catching all sorts of hapless flies."

Kim was sneering back at him and watched closely as Brody's entire body became taut with tension and a promise of violence. "Leave us," he bit out.

"I see, you still have a hold on him. And my naive cousin, it seems. You work fast, Spider. I am impressed," Kai added as an aside, but watched them carefully.

"If this is your insult du jour, then call me a Black Widow," Kim said sarcastically.

"How telling. Brody, I would watch out, if I were you. She might have found a new mark. You might be done for."

"I know that you never had friends and don't get it. So, your confusion is understandable," Kim was fuming, but delivered this calmly. "Jack is a f-r-i-e-n-d. So, don't try to stir up something. It won't work on us."

They left Kai standing there, but the mood was gone.

The whole date Brody was on best behavior, but it felt a little too perfect, and she almost welcomed Kai's words because they brought the dose of reality. But maybe Kai knew too well what he was doing. Brody was in a strop. He didn't mention Jack the entire date, but he did now.

"God, I hate those Brewers," he said with relish and she shot him a look. "What? Oh, you're upset about me bad-mouthing your friend?"

"Brody, I thought you were over this already. And in fact, didn't he make your team? Shouldn't you be happy now?" she said almost believing herself.

"Happy? Your friend is just as underhanded as his cousin-" Brody's mulish expression told her all she needed to know.

"Here we go again... We've been over this-"

"He lied to my face! 'Otai is not big enough for teams.' Yeah, right. And then he swoops in and makes the team."

"He didn't lie though. You just don't remember. I think he said that there were enough kids who liked basketball-" she tried to placate her boyfriend.

"And you, of course, remember everything he said," this was delivered in a rush and it was as if Brody reached some point that was of no return. After this, if he pursued it, this could be their break point.

"I- What's that supposed to mean?" Kim said slowly, her heart in the pit of the stomach just as her skin felt flushed. _Oh, God,_ she thought, _this is it._

"Nothing," the short word felt like the let down.

"Are you-?" _sure?, jealous?, serious?,_ she wanted to say, but was ultimately terrified of saying (Point of no return! Point of no return!). _Coward. You are a coward, Kim Crawford._

"Come on, Kim. It's like every time I look around, here he is. Saving my girl, being a hero, helping my friends, making my team just in the nick of time..." Brody's words registered and she felt shock and mild relief that jealousy over her relationship with Jack was one part of the problem.

"Brody, you sound like you're jealous that Jack made friends and is not as lonely as before. But it can't be. You are better than this. At least, I thought so. Am I wrong?"

He visibly struggled with his response and Kim wondered what he was seeing and feeling that made him so rattled. Finally he settled on, "No, you aren't wrong. Kai's still an asshole, though."

The cup had another chip, right next to the other ones.

* * *

Jack arrived at the Halloween party alone, having successfully evaded both Lindsay and Donna attempts at coming to the party with him. He was becoming monosyllabic at lunches, since he tried to avoid encouraging either girl. Although the conversation today was helpful at least in one regard: he had a good guess what Kim would wear as a costume.

He had an inkling already, after a dinner party that her parents threw for him and his folks. His mother was very keen on making this acquaintance work and not just because she, dad and grandpa all rooted for him in what they assumed was his quest to win over Kim. They deemed his crush to be adorable, and Kim to be 'the one' and were awkwardly supportive of him. But in case of his mom, he realized that she actually wanted to make friends too. They moved to Seaford only a few months ago and between grandpa's illness and work, his mom hasn't had a chance to make plenty acquaintances. She wanted to know everything about Kim and her parents. When they arrived, her preparedness paid off. She and Mrs. Crawford took off chatting like they knew each other long time.

Like at the movie marathon, Kim and Jack were left to their own devices and, after dinner, Kim showed him her room.

It was as if the moment he stepped through the door the atmosphere changed and became charged with all the unspoken tension. Kim was skittishly moving at the edges of the room and Jack chose to stand by the dresser nearest to the door, holding himself rigid. He turned away from her because she was now sitting on her bed and it was verging on intimacy that he had no right to. Unfortunately, there was a mirror above the dresser and he saw her sent furtive glances his way. Distraction, he needed distraction.

"How are you doing with Aleksandr Blok's book?" the dresser had a stack of books on the far corner that was free from scattered jewelry and scarves.

"The writing's gorgeous," she said and he waited for a more real response. Then came a wistful sigh, "It suits my mood, you know. It's all longing, aching, yearning, and sweet sorrow. _Melancholie..._ I looked up Sankt-Peterburg online. Pre-revolution time. It's beautiful, imperial, imposing. And yet underneath there is all this painful and bloody history. It's almost like he wrote of the city and a woman that weren't quite of this world. Like what he saw was half-way between this world and the next. I dunno..." she trailed off looking down.

"You know that he worked as a transcriber on Rasputin's case. He was influenced by the mysticism trend. His work was considered the hallmark of the symbolism, so you are not that far off," he said impressed as usual by her intelligence and intuition.

"I wonder if he were happy in his real life," she spoke quietly, clearly transported into the far off Northern city, cloaked in winter and fog.

"He married his first love. Their's was a grand romance love story. He died young, but she was by his side."

"Oh... A happy ending, I suppose," she was looking away and the need for distraction became stronger.

He looked around and saw his way out: she had a small poster of the original Star Trek series, with the main crew. Spock, Kirk, Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, and McCoy were looking at him from the deck of the Enterprise, "Are you a Trekkie then?"

She startled and looked to where he was pointing, "Ahh, not really. I mean I like it, but I don't go to conventions or visit fan-sites. That poster was something I found during one of my old bookstore dives. I thought it was cool."

"And you anthropological study of the original series?" he smiled remembering her 50s cookbook comment.

"Well, all the social commentary is still relevant now. And PADDs are essentially the smart tablets we have now... But uniforms, ughm... Yeah..." she laughed and he did too.

"I bet you'd look good in one those, Ensign Crawford," he said and blushed. Of course she would. She'd look good in anything.

"Lieutenant Commander Dr. Crawford, if you please," she said haughty.

They burst out laughing and left her room, having successfully avoided any more awkward tension.

* * *

Kim had come to the party with Brody, who predictably grumbled at her idea, but agreed and now wore the simple mustard top over black pants with the Starfleet insignia. She had to admit that he was right: that particular color was awful on him. He only agreed because he still felt like he was on thin ice with her, and her guilt was growing exponentially from seeing him so accommodating.

When they arrived, she quickly scanned the room, but stopped when she realized she was looking for Jack. She scoffed at herself to get it under control. Brody was off chatting with his teammates and she drifted from group to group, not looking for anyone in particular. She saw Grace making beeline for her and she darted out of the room, wanting to avoid Grace and her interrogations. She was in the kitchen, filling in her glass and lost in her thoughts.

"What are you wearing?"

Kim jumped and nearly dropped the glass in her hand. How had Jack managed to sneak up on her? She sucked in a quick breath and hastily returned her bottle to its place in the cooler like a kid caught with candy. She dropped her fingers to her sides but they jittered nervously next to her legs. There was a tightly controlled emotion in the way he had enunciated each syllable as if every word had been cut short with a scalpel. She chewed her lip and prepared to face him. She expected that her outfit would get attention, perhaps less than Lindsay's, but still...

Their conversation about poster got her thinking and she had found a yellow-gold and black trimmed mini-dress with matching knee-high black, platform boots. She even fashioned a ponytail with a big pouf in front to call back to the hairstyle of the time. Her eyes were rimmed with the exaggerated cat-eye lines. The outfit was firmly from the sixties. She just did not expect it to be so short. It just barely covered her butt, so she would have to be careful not to bend over. With a quick fortifying breath, she dropped her hand, pivoted on the ball of her foot and affixed a smile to her face.

Jack's expression caused her stomach to contract. His chin was tilted down, his nostrils were flared, and there was a rigid set his his lips. The normally warm hazel eyes appeared as just a bare sliver of color around his unfathomably black pupils. She nervously set her hands on her hips and blinked at him multiple times. This gaze, she felt it in her bones. She wanted to jump him.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" he repeated pointedly.

"O-Oh, h-hey!' She gestured shakily at her outfit. "It's a Star Trek uniform, just from the original series. And you? Who are you?"

He stood still and she took her time to scan him over, raking her eyes over his lean form, dressed in black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black combat boots and small Starfleet insignia on the left side, "Oh..."

"Khan Noonien Singh," he said in a low tone.

Kim swallowed and licked her lips. She searched her mind for a reply. She could not help but feel that his choice was all about her. And she did not even have to tell him, or convince him like Brody.

Still she was unsettled by the heavy stare. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "So, what do you think?"

In the next moment, Jack had crossed the floor with a huff, "Its too short."

Kim tugged the hem of the skirt, but it just went back up. For a few seconds, he stared down at her exposed skin with his chest heaving up and down. His eyes narrowed and his brow became heavier while he regarded her form. Then, like a bull let loose from a pen, he moved suddenly and corralled her against the counter. His hands slid on the counter at her back with a squeak and for a brief but excruciating moment, he breathed heavily while a few hairs that fell free from the confines of his slicked back mass and over his forehead. They did not touch anywhere, yet she felt him everywhere.

He sighed.

"It's too short, its too much, you are too ... I can't stop wanting what I want," his deep voice beat like a drum through her body as he raised his eyes, "I need it like nothing I have ever needed in my life."

She inhaled unsteadily, overwhelmed by his heat and clean, masculine scent. His breath mingled with hers like a warm breeze.

"Jack..." she whispered, "I... you... we can't"

A growl rattled his chest, "Oh I know... I know... Still want to."

She gulped. So, they were on the same page there. She suppressed a shiver of anxious anticipation. This guy, this puzzling guy was leaning into her, clouding her senses. Every cell in her body seemed to lurch towards him like an addict looking for a fix. No one had ever made her this alive. This, this abandon of her senses. This was new and it was simultaneously delicious and petrifying.

"Jack," she pleaded when his lips brushed by hers.

His large left hand gravitated from the counter to the small of her back. His fingers spanned from one side of her body to the other. Her abdomen quivered at the way he fit her against his body and she felt it, saw it. His breath was rapid, as was his heartbeat. She saw the small vein flutter right under his jaw line and she wanted to lick it so bad. "So sweet... You smell so sweet," his words vibrated her lips.

Kim reached up tentatively, slid her hand across the top of his shoulder and around his neck past the soft hairs of his nape. His muscles flexed under the pads of her fingers as she secured her hold. He was so... solid. She felt as if she embraced the wild animal, all liquid grace and strength. It was odd to feel so nervous, yet utterly safe in his arms. Her heart started racing. They were seconds from doing something very ill-advised.

"Jack, umm, this... it is is such a terrible idea..."

"I am well aware of this," he grumbled.

She leaned back a little to look into his face, taking note of the direction of his gaze. He was staring at her her lips. She licked them, suddenly parched, and he said something in the a strange tongue. Was it Russian? Japanese? As if by compulsion, she pushed herself up on her tip-toes and propelled her lips to his so forcefully, he rocked back and had to steady them both. He stilled as she moved her mouth on his, but his fingers dug into her hip, just as the other hand went up her back, scorching a trail along the spine, and wrapped around her hair. She moved her lips again on his warm, pliant flesh. When he didn't immediately respond, she pulled away. Her belly tightened and she felt the beginning of mortification scorch her neck and face.

But Jack tightened his fist around the ponytail and brought her forcefully back to him. His eager mouth was on hers, like magnets drawn together, and it was like finally drinking after days of being thirsty. He was not shy or hesitant. It was as if once he decided to kiss her, he put all of him into this kiss. She couldn't even process everything right now, getting just snippets of impressions: strong arms, precise movements of lips, faint stubble on his chin, soft hair at the nape, feeling drunk from the moment. Kim tightened her arm around his neck and twisted a fistful of his top in her other hand to secure herself. The kiss turned deeper and the fierce possession of his kiss dropped the world out from beneath her feet. Oh, God, this was madness. She whimpered against his mouth at the sensations he created deep within her body. She almost wanted to escape this because it was too much. His tongue invaded her mouth and she barely knew what was happening, except that it was good and amazing. Their tongues met, and writhed together like lovers grinding against one another in bed.

Kim moaned on his mouth, "Oh, God."

His fingers span wider and definitively curved around her butt, bringing her closer to him, making her feel how eager he was.

"I- Oh, how I want-," he murmured.

She trembled in his arms. She wanted that too. She wanted it so badly, she frightened herself.

"Y-You ... we shouldn't," she whispered on the edge of reasoning, distantly remembering that she actually had a boyfriend.

He growled. Deep from his chest, the rumbling traveled through her. The strange, inhuman sound made her want him even more, because she realized she made him feel like this. With an effort he untangled his hand from her hair and stepped back, but his arms were still caging her against the counter.

"Why not?" his eyes were on her, staring her down in a weird mixture of defiance and longing.

"I- I have Brody-" she began feebly.

"You- Doesn't this change everything?" he sounded offended - hurt - and she rushed to put one finger to shush him.

"It does-" but she didn't get to finish.

They heard steps approaching and Kim dropped her hand as her eyes widened in fear. Jack swiftly stepped away from her, turning to the cooler, his back now to her and whoever was coming in.

"Kim, there you are. I was looking for you," Brody stepped in and she could not even muster a nod for an answer. "Oh, Jack. You are here. Decided to skip dressing up, I see."

Kim ventured a quick glance at Jack and saw that he removed the badge from his shirt. "Late notice," he answered and stomped out of the room without looking at her once.

"He is a weird one, no? Sometimes, I swear, I feel like he hates me. I wonder how it would go at the competition against him," Brody told her as he came to stand closer, one hand landing on her shoulder. Instead of the normal warmth of his hand, she felt cold and hollow.

"Well, you know he won't try anything underhanded like Kai. Otai has a strict honor code..." she shivered from the painful realization that at the moment she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Yeah, I know. He is a helpful hero and friend. And I am grateful that he was there for you. But-" here Brody took a deep breath and looked at her directly, his gaze intense and his blue eyes bright. "I just- I may not be as brave and honorable as some people are, at least I did not start this way, but I promise that what I feel for you is real and- I chose you in the end and I still choose you."

She felt faint. She did not deserve either of these guys.

A/N: oof, I am freaking out now, because officially Kim is cheating. Let me know how this chapter was for you since I struggled so much with it. There is going to be some more drama next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate all of them. The fall-out of the kiss begins.

* * *

Jack had known that Kim and Brody dated. He just was spared most displays of their togetherness. And when they were in the vicinity of each other, Kim was circumspect enough to keep PDA to a minimum. And yet, somehow, now that he actually kissed her (admittedly the best kiss of his young life so far) - _now of all times_ \- he felt like every glance she gave Brody was a personal betrayal of him.

Brody's body language, or at least Jack's perception of it, changed too. He sat or stood beside her watching her every move and taking every opportunity to touch her; a brush of her hand, a nudge of her shoulder, a lean towards her ear; his whole attitude shouted _Mine; Hands Off_ , whilst Kim herself looked dazed but accepting enough.

And then he kissed Kim…

Jack wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to hurt _Brody_. He wanted to tear things apart with his bare hands, and throw the bottle in his hands across the room. He could feel the violence burning inside him and had to ball his hands in fists to prevent the furious shaking. He had never felt anything like this before in his life, but he dimly thought it might be jealousy. He was uncomfortably aware that it was part and parcel of the possessiveness he felt towards Kim. _Get a grip, man, you only kissed once._

As if she could feel his eyes watching her, all of a sudden Kim 's head shot up from her contemplation of her plate and she looked directly at him as if compelled to do so, and Jack was conscious of the whole world dropping away until all he could see was her. He felt the sudden shocking connection between them like it was a physical touch, and his disobedient body responded instantly. He was actually standing from his seat when Brody leant over to Kim saying something to her and breaking their connection.

Jack subsided back into his seat and the noise of the room swam back into focus. Other people were milling around and he exhaled shakily. He needed to calm down. Kim said the kiss changed things. Didn't she? He had to give her time to decide. Still, he watched her furtively as she touched her forehead, said something to Brody and the two left the party together.

He only had to wait now. Somehow he knew Kim enough to be certain that she would not be leading them both on. One way or another, she'd make her choice and he had to be ready to live with it. He just wished she chose him, because as it stood right now, seeing her with Brody made him want to beat things into a pulp.

* * *

Kim was subdued the rest of the party. The kiss and Brody's words left her in turmoil. This thing with Jack was overwhelming and intense, but Brody and her had such a long history... And she cared for him. Maybe not as much as before... No, that wasn't it: she cared about him, it just wasn't as intense as her feelings for Jack. The two emotions were so different and fitted in different parts of her heart. It was almost like she loved both of them, just differently.

She saw Jack surrounded by his new teammates and girls from the gymnastic squad. They were all so very welcoming and Jack was as charming as she knew him to be. It was impossible to think clearly with both of them so near her and yet she knew she might have to talk to Brody tonight. The lie, overt or otherwise, was burning her from the inside and she felt shame and guilt like never before. Every time Brody looked at her, her cheeks flamed. But every time she caught Jack's stare, her heart swooped and beat at thrice the rate.

Kim was uncomfortable all through the party. At one point Brody brought her the plate of snacks and stole a surprise kiss from her. She blushed badly and failed to return it. She felt as if everyone in the room was staring at her, and her guilt rose and rose until she couldn't resist searching him out one second longer. Her eyes rose from her plate where she had kept her gaze firmly set from the moment Brody gave her the snacks, and sought out the cause of all her turmoil, at the opposite end of the room.

She was shocked to find him staring straight back at her, as if he had been waiting for her to look up, his hazel eyes seeming furious and intense, his beautiful features pulled into a fierce scowl. His eyes locked with hers and all of a sudden everyone else in the room faded away, and they were the only two people in the room, staring at each other, searching for answers. Kim couldn't look away, she felt like she had lost control of her gaze. For a moment she actually felt as if she was lifting out of her seat and moving towards him, but suddenly Brody leant over and whispered something in her ear, breaking their eye contact and her mind snapped back to reality.

Oh, wow... She hoped people did not notice this interaction. Brody's questioning look reminded her that he was awaiting an answer to his question and she realized that she had no Earthly idea.

"Uhm, I am tired Brody. Sorry I spaced out. I should go probably. You can stay if you want to. I am sure I can catch a ride-"

"I'll take you. Don't worry. I just want you to feel better."

His words were like a knife.

The ride home was silent, Brody either sensing her deep turmoil or believing her about the headache and fatigue. Even this little bit made her feel guilty. And she was tired of feeling guilty. She had to talk to Brody.

They arrived at her house and Kim resolutely gathered her strength.

"Brody," she began as she turned to him only to find his face close to hers. She didn't mean to, but she shrank back from him. "Sorry," the apology slipped out just as his face turned hard.

"Don't tell me. We need to talk?" he asked sarcastically and she closed her eyes in defeat. It wasn't going to go well; she could already tell.

"Yes-"

"Dammit!" he shouted and smacked the steering wheel.

"Brody, I am not sure you should choose me," she said echoing his words from earlier and he looked like she struck him. "No, Brody, please..." she began feeling the real headache starting to form at the base of the skull.

"Is it Jack?" Brody asked tersely and she was horrified to realize that it all was so obvious.

"It's me," she whispered sadly. "I- I don't know what is going on, Brody. I talk to him and find out that I can talk about everything. Books and recipes and old TV shows. Like we are on the same wavelength. But then I am with you, and everything is so solid and familiar... I am not saying this right."

"So what? He is an exciting new thing and I am old, broken-in pair of jeans?" Brody was kind of belligerent, but she understood his prospective. Milk and wine, ran through her head.

"That's not what I said-"

"Did you sleep with him?" his voice was hard and he gripped the steering wheel too tight, she could see the indents on the surface.

"No! No! I would never..." she actually was shocked by his assumption.

"But you want to, right?" Brody bit out, looking at her.

She looked away, her answer obvious in the absence of denial.

Suddenly he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, "But there was something..."

She stared at him, not recognizing this face. It was twisted into scowl, his eyes were hard, and his fingers on her chin were even harder. "A kiss," slipped passed her suddenly nerveless lips.

There was a moment of complete stillness, when neither of them even breathed. Kim felt like she was a specimen under the microscope, Brody's focus on her was so intense. Then, his eyes dropped to her lips and she had a swift realization that he might try to kiss her right now. She started to pull away, but he was holding her chin even tighter. The pressure was great and she was afraid she might bruise, "Brody, don't."

She dislodged his hold and pulled away from him, gulping air into her lungs.

Brody looked halfway between horrified and guilty, "I am not even allowed to kiss you now..."

She said nothing. She didn't think she could say anything at the moment.

She didn't have to. Brody understood her perfectly.

And he was mad.

He pummeled the steering wheel with both hands, clearly wishing for something (someone) else to be his target.

She sat there wary of this display. She never expected Brody, cool and laidback, to be so… angry. Finally, Brody stopped and released a deep exhale and dropped his head against the seat, "I can't believe that I am losing you to a Brewer."

She bristled a little, "You are not losing, and he is not winning. I am my own person, you know. I make my own decisions."

"So you decided to end us and choose him instead?" he was mocking her, she could tell.

"I decided that I can't decide," his head whipped to her quickly. "I think we should take a break. I wasn't lying when I said that I don't know what's going on, that I am confused. And I think it would be unfair to lead you on while I figure things out."

His eyes were intent on hers, "So... Is there still a chance for us?"

"Brody..." she pleaded. "I don't know. Don't pressure me for answers right now."

He looked away from her and mulled over something, "Fine. Let's take time off. I think I can wait for you to figure things out."

She was apprehensive of his tone, "Brody, I might take a long time. We've been together for a while. I hardly remember how it was to be single. How it is to be just Kim Crawford..." His face showed his disbelief and she hurried on, "I don't mean it like you are crowding me. We, our lives have been tangled so much, you are pretty much in every aspect of it."

"Just not in your bookstores trips. And hospital. And your Chem lab..."

' _And your heart_ ' was unspoken, but heard nonetheless.

"Bye, Brody..." she managed and exited the car, her headache now a full-on throbbing between the temples.

She couldn't sleep that night. The headache was great, but her heartache was even stronger. She felt awful and if she expected to feel less guilty, it didn't happen. She couldn't get Brody's stricken face out of her mind. Only for it to be replaced by the dark scowl he wore when he asked her about the kiss. And she tried to stay away from thinking about any and all kisses that took place that night. Comparison wasn't advisable or even decent, she thought. She also was shocked at reactions of both guys to each other. Jack looked livid at the party when Brody brushed the unexpected peck on her lips. In that moment she believed that he would beat Brody up given half a reason. And then there was Brody, who was so pissed about her and Jack that he thought of kissing her in the car. As if to prove a point... And he definitely blamed Jack for their falling out...

What worried her was that she didn't think it was a normal behavior for either of them. And the only reason for such behavior was her.

Oh God, she was terrible for either of them. She needed to stay away from them. She was toxic.

Her self-recrimination went on like this until early morning hours, when she finally fell into a fitful sleep. Of course, her dreams were mired by the images of the last night party and the pained expressions of both Jack and Brody and she woke up so tired, but glad to be awake.

Today was Saturday and she had a morning shift at the hospital. She fully expected Jack to be there, waiting for an answer from her. She wished she had anything better to say than 'I don't know' and 'I am so confused.'

Her morning routine included more coffee than usual and she tried to unsuccessfully hide the dark circles with make-up. No matter the cosmetics, there was no hiding her sad eyes and general melancholy. She did not expect the break-up to be so draining. Her phone beeped while she tried to pull her hair into a neat bun and she saw that it was Brody.

'Hi. I know we're taking time off, but we're still friends. I hope. Have a good day. See you at dojo.'

Right, they were cramming additional training in preparation for the competition and she was slated to participate. Oh, today suddenly gotten worse. Guys would be at the dojo and Milton would figure out that things were off in nanosecond.

She sighed. There was nothing for it. She'd have to endure.

* * *

Jack's evening after Kim has left the party passed in a dull roar. There were people talking and he registered that Grace was looking at him speculatively, after Kim walked out. He couldn't care less what the girl thought of him, but Kim would.

And he wasn't sure if she would break-up with Brody, so any rumors and speculations would hurt her. And he didn't want her to hurt, even if she chose another. God, this was simply cruel. And he hardly understood himself. He never thought he'd be the guy to fall for a girl so spectacularly. He never thought he'd be the guy to patiently form a friendship with his crush, just so he could be near her. He never thought he'd try and befriend her friends, and, even, continue crushing on her when she was not available. But most of all, he did not expect himself to be the guy to go after someone else's girl. And yet, here he was - all of those things and then some.

At least she had better morals than him and stopped the madness that was that kiss.

He came to the hospital prepared to... He wasn't sure, but he needed to know where they stood. He saw her the moment she came to sign-in at the office. Surrounded by astringent scent of the hospital, bustling staff and at least four patients on gurneys was a very odd place to feel a surge of love, longing and protectiveness towards someone who he wasn't even involved with. Well, not officially. Because apparently, his heart and mind were as one on this: Kim mattered.

She was pale and he could see dark circles under eyes. Her normally bright and sparkling eyes were shadowed with lack of sleep and sorrow, and her lovely smile was missing. The urge to console her was overwhelming. He wanted to comfort her, wrap her up in his arms and pepper her face with kisses. He needed to reassure her she wasn't doing anything wrong and that things could be better. It wasn't true, of course. As always, there was one side that lost in any love triangle. He felt anger at Brody, for being the one to cause her pain, and guilt for ultimately being the reason behind it. Although that, like his emotions, was out of his power.

If Jack was struggling with his feelings he couldn't imagine how Kim was coping. No wonder she looked so distressed and barely smiled at Lizzie. He approached her gingerly, as if dealing with a wounded animal and she gave him long sideways look that made him both want to hug her and kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

"How are you, Kim?"

"Awful. I am awful," she said bluntly and he was stepping to her before he could stop. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"You are not awful. You are... wonderful. That's why Brody and I want you," he said earnestly, without regard for how it sounded, but it did not help. Kim's face crumbled even more and she pulled her hand out of his to wrap both arms around herself.

"God, but I am! And I don't deserve either of you!" Jack wanted to protest, but she rushed on. "I told him. About the kiss..." he waited, his own heart slamming hard into the ribcage. "And- I told him we needed to take time off... For me to figure things out... Because I am confused and- How it is possible that I have feelings for both of you? I am awful."

They broke-up... They broke-up. He hardly had time to relish this news, when Kim went on.

"I mean it, Jack. I am so confused right now. It's like I don't know myself anymore. It would be unfair to Brody - and to you - if I dated either of you right now."

He stood gob smacked and tried to process everything she said, "You want to ... take time for yourself ... to figure out ... whom you want to be with?" His words were calm and slightly bewildered, but his thoughts drummed on along the lines 'she could still choose Brody. He knows her better than anybody.'

She gave him a skittish look like she was afraid of his reaction and he had a sudden urge to know what Brody said or did when she told him this.

"Y-y-yes. But, like I told Brody, it might take me a while, so you don't have to-" she did not finish, but he knew what she was implying. He could go ahead and find someone else. As if that was somehow an option. If he waited while she was with another, he could wait while she was single.

"I'll wait. But until then, are we still friends?" he wasn't giving up on this just yet. Not until she told him once and for all that he had no chance.

A/N: it was surprisingly difficult to write and keep everybody within the believability scale. So, Kim is trying to make a decision without dating either of them. What do you think? Next chapter would see more of Jerry and Milton.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone for kind words. It means the world. As promised, this chapter has Milton and Jerry, and no Kick. This is meant as a little breather chapter, to get away from high drama. Once again, I confess that writing Jerry is a challenge for me... I may have accidentally written crack in poor attempt at humor...

* * *

Milton knew a habit when he saw one. He could see the perfect comfort that was (or has been, before the school year) Brody's relationship with Kim, he could see how good they were (have been) for each other, how they fitted together, how they worked for each other. He could totally see them getting older together, going to college together, maybe even getting married, being happily content together. It was perfect, it really was. It was just missing a spark. But last time he, Milton, knew what that spark was he ended up brokenhearted because he was not manly enough. So, probably, no spark was a good thing.

Milton knew a crush when he saw one. It was all 'Jack this,' 'Jack that,' "Jack said,' 'Jack knows.' The way Kim spoke of their new friend, the way her face lit up each time she as much as thought of him– yes, that. Milton never saw Kim and Jack together without large crowd, of course, so he did not know anything about their deal, other than Jack could talk to Kim about random book she read, but he knew Kim wasn't stupid. Whether or not Kim realized that her fascination has gone a bit too far, she's been keeping it strictly friendly. At least in public. She was smart and she was genuinely too nice to hurt people on purpose.

And yet, Milton knew a predicament when he saw one. It was when he saw Brody's face after Brody stopped by his house on Saturday. Brody looked like he lost the game all by himself, only there were no games lately. So, Milton guessed (deduced) that it was Kim. He didn't really have to ask Brody, but he asked anyway. The raw heartbreak was so obvious in Brody's eyes when he looked at Milton, that there could be no doubt. Milton knew it had to do with Jack. And it was a predicament.

"Brody, if don't want to talk, which I understand is difficult, then I get it," he said, giving his friend a smile.

"I didn't trust Jack from the get-go. I just never suspected that he would do this."

"Do what exactly?" Milton didn't want for Brody to hurt, but it was important to have all the facts.

Brody struggle a little, then spoke quietly, "Kim- she decided that we need some time off."

He knew it! His deduction was right! "Time off doesn't sound like she would be going out with Jack. Unless she is letting you down gently."

"No, I don't think so."

"It could be worse," Milton offered philosophically.

"Really? She basically said that he was exciting and I was just some guy she has history with," noted Brody dryly.

"I was dumped because I didn't have a car, which was a marker of masculinity," Milton shot back.

"Point taken."

"Did she really say he was exciting?" Milton couldn't help but wonder when Kim has become cruel.

"Not really. I said it and she objected, but I think I am right. She said how she and him are on the same spectrum."

"Wavelength, and I get it. He reads European literature from the inter-war period. Read and had solid opinion on differences between German and French perspective," Milton said sympathetically, remembering vividly that lunch discussion when Jack and Kim left everybody behind talking about an author named Remarque. Who was German despite his French-sounding name.

"I fell like I'm a complete stranger to her when she is like that," said Brody in distress. "And what's worse, when she looks at me now, she's either looking guilty or like she's pitying me."

Milton pulled a face. "Ouch. That's not what you want to see in your girlfriend's face."

"I thought she and I would go to college together, and now we're like these awkward exes while she is figuring out which one of us she wants to be with."

"I don't know what to tell you," Milton sighed as he walked to sit near Brody. "It's a tough one."

Brody sighed heavily, "Milton, what am I going to do?"

"Look, you love Kim still, right?"

"Of course I do," said Brody a little snippily.

"Well, love is patient, isn't it?"

"I just don't know how much longer I can do this for," came the uneven reply. "I feel so helpless."

"Okay, how about this then? You got Kim to fall in love with you once, just do it again."

"You make that sound simple," Brody complained.

"Hey, you already know you're her type," Milton encouraged him. "Plus, you know all the things she likes. You've got a huge head start. Just woo her."

"Woo her?"

"Yes, woo."

"I guess that could work," Brody said slowly. "Only-"

"Only what?"

"Well, it's like Kim isn't quite the same. I mean, she is, but things I didn't think mattered, do. Like the books and hospital..." Brody made a frustrated sound. "I don't know what I'm trying to say here," Brody was clenching his hands and Milton sympathized. Talking about feelings was hard for anyone, but probably harder for Brody.

"You want my advice, I say sweep the lady off her feet. Pamper and lavish attention on her, bring her flowers, take her on a picnic," Milton added with enthusiasm.

"I just wish things were the way they used to be," Brody complained. "I don't want to lose her, Milton."

He hated to see his friend so down. "Then don't," Milton said simply. "Fight for her. Do whatever it takes."

"You're right," said Brody, his voice getting stronger. "I can do this."

Milton cheered him on. "Of course you can get the girl. You're popular, athletic, friendly, have the 'tall, dark, and handsome' thing going on..." there was a long silence after that statement where Milton cringed internally. "I meant strictly from the aesthetic point..."

"I got it," Brody added very quickly to stop this awkward moment.

"Good," Milton looked around. "Want to start on your homework? To take your mind off things?"

"Only you would do homework as a form of therapy," Brody said with a small smile.

"Well, as coping mechanism go, hard work isn't so destructive."

"Yeah, I'd rather go to the dojo, you know. Practice. Maybe pummel things..." Milton nodded internally thinking that pummeling dummies was probably less destructive than confronting people from Black Dragon studio.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you there. Oh, do you think Kim will show up or would she try to avoid it, because of- you know?"

"I'll let her know that things don't have to be weird, right? Start on my plan early and show her we were great friends once?"

"That's the attitude!"

Brody left and Milton sighed to himself. It was a predicament. He just hoped they all came out of it with their friendships intact.

* * *

Jack's shift at the hospital dragged on. Kim avoided him and it pained him more than he expected. He understood that it was too soon after a break-up and that she was upset, but was irrationally hurt by the lack of interaction between them. She managed to leave the hospital without their usual stop-by the lousy cafeteria and he was only got to see her car speeding out of the parking lot.

He didn't let himself wallow and instead thought of ways he could best impress her. He knew her enough, but she had such a long history with Brody that he was a little worried. He wished he had the same insider knowledge. Working on the bike later in the day, it occurred to him that he could actually get such knowledge. Jerry and Milton knew her as long, even longer, than Brody. He could try to glean that information from them.

No, he revised, not 'them.' He was sure that Milton would not be so likely to help him. Jerry on the other hand...

His plan has to be put on hold. Jerry was at the dojo practicing for the competition and Jack masochistically imagined Kim sparring with Brody. He saw in in his mind's eye so clearly: Kim, quick and with high kicks, and Brody, sturdy and with advantage of height on his side. Their fight was more like a dance and that was when the hopelessness of the situation overtook him. Jack stopped cleaning the motor and attempted to collect himself. He hated being this feeling. It was new to him, having such strong feelings, and he was completely at their mercy.

He was subsequently very subdued when he and Jerry met up. Today they skipped their practice because Jerry was wiped out. Apparently Brody was on rampage and gave everyone a work out. Jack actually wanted to call Kim to find out if she was fine herself.

"Guess I shoulda seen it comin,' ya'know. Now that Krody is done, Brody is all crazy eyes and shit."

"Krody?" Jack said quietly to himself, disliking this moniker already. "They broke-up? Officially?" Somehow he expected that Brody would want to avoid such finalities.

"Yep. And let me tell you, Brody is not happy abou' that. Like, he totally stared at her and tried to be all nice and shit," Jerry was free with the information, oblivious to Jack's reactions.

"So, he is trying to get back together?" Jack needed to know.

"Dude, of course. Krody were epic*, ya'know. Going from enemies to friends to couple..."

"Does Kim feel ... epic about it?"

"Nah... She, like, wouldn't look at 'im... He, like, crowded her and, I mean, it's Kim. She hates when people push her to do somethin.'" Jerry refocused on Jack. "What abou' you? Got anyone to be epic with?"

"Not exactly, no," he ground out. They were sitting on the bench outside the shop and there were people passing by on the street, barely even glancing at them.

"What's that mean? Like, you want, but she ain't biting?"

"More like she is recently single and does not want a rebound fling."

"Oh that sucks," reasoned Jerry. "But, like, you are Jack Brewer. All girls be wanting you now, right? Jus' give her some of tha' swag, bro."

"I have no idea how you'd even go about such a thing," said Jack tightly.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" asked Jerry in surprise.

"I've dated a bit and enjoyed myself a lot. Just never anything serious," Jack added because it sounded like he was a player.

"Who hasn't? I mean, look at me, girls totally dig the Swagmaster. It's the animal magnetism thing. So, I totally get it. This thing- is serious?"

Jack thought back to all that led him to this point. Which did not help as it reminded him that she ran away from him today, because she was in such confusion. Jack's face clouded over. This felling was eating him up from the inside out. "Yep," was all he could say on the matter. It was definitely serious.

Something must have shown on his face, because Jerry lost a little of the teasing and cocky expression and leaned closer to Jack.

"Okay, so it's, like, a new thing for you, right? Serious girl to be epic with," Jerry scratched his cheek and looked to be thinking. "So, what's her name?"

Jack stiffened, shocked to realize that Jerry didn't already figure out that it was Kim. He looked at his friend curiously to see if this was some sort of prank on Jerry's part. And for some strange reason he didn't want Jerry to know it was Kim. Mainly because he didn't think Jerry would keep a secret and might spill everything to Brody without even realizing it.

Jerry obviously mistook the look on his face because he quickly added, "Oh chill, dude. I get it: it's new and might not happen. No names is fine."

He was so relaxed, slumped over on the bench, a bottle of soda hanging from the tips of the fingers. Jack wished he could chill, "Sorry, Jerry. It's just... Look, you're right: it might not go anywhere and I don't want to create rumors, you know?"

Jerry nodded along, "Totally get it. We can jus' call her by a code name." Jack stared at him and Jerry went on, "Like, 'Operation: Get Jack a Girl.' We need a code name for her..." Jerry looked around and spotted a pumpkin that was sitting by the front door of the shop, obviously part of seasonal decoration. "Pumpkin. We can call her Pumpkin." He nudged Jack, "You and Pumpkin, you know her well?"

Jack rubbed his face, suddenly tired. "Jerry, I've been in Seaford all of three months. I mean I think I know her, but maybe it's only the part of her she wanted to show and there is entire whole universe that is hiding from me. And what I know is awesome and I've-"

"Got Pumpkin on your mind," finished off Jerry knowingly. "I feel ya, man, it's rough."

"And it does not look like it's going to get better, because she doesn't want to start anything," said Jack morosely.

"Well, tha' jus' not true!" Jerry exclaimed and Jack looked at him askance. "Pumpkin and you got somethin' if you talked abou' not startin' anythin,'" Jerry observed and Jack simply stared at his friend, who was apparently equipped to read between the lines.

He nodded and Jerry went on, "So, Pumpkin, is she hot or what?"

Jack's hands curled into a ball as he thought of Kim. "Gorgeous," he admitted. He shook his head, "But it's complicated."

"How?"

He made a vexed noise. "I meant that it's complicated because there is still another guy."

Jerry's eyebrows shot up. "Ohh, yeah. The ex. Were they tight?"

"Well, not anymore."

"That's something."

"They've been together for along time," Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "And its possible that their history would be enough..." He moved his shoulders. "I know that she doesn't have exclusive feelings for him anymore."

Jerry pulled a face, "Sucks for that guy, but yay for Operation: Get Jack a Girl."

"Just because she isn't with him, does not mean she wants to be with me."

"Okay, but are you the reason for 'not exclusive' thing?" Jerry philosophised.

Jack smiled trying not to look smug, "But that's not 'love' or even 'like' yet."

"Look, you meet a girl and you can't love her cause you dunno her. But that first spark, when chica gets under your skin... Like Pumpkin got under yours. You gotta be under hers too if she ended things with the ex."

"Maybe, but she wants to think about it and I dunno... Feels, like I am stealing someone's girl..."

"Oh, bro, don't let Kim hear it. She be like, girls are not things that boys can take and such... You don't wanna that lecture, believe me. Brody and I got her yelling at us for a week straight," he shuddered in memory. "But, like I'm sayin,' everyone starts on one place and end up in another. Like, where you start's not important as where you go nex'. So, maybe she was wit' someone before, big deal. What counts is what comes next."

Jack just stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how, but that actually made some kind of sense to me," admitted Jack reluctantly.

Jerry grinned. "Mira amigo, it be great. We've got a hot Pumpkin who has you under her skin, cause she doesn't have exclusive feelings for her ex, and you're like totally a Swagmaster. This should be easy."

Jack frowned, "Thanks, I think."

"So, like one Swagmaster to another, take a chance, an' like totally woo Pumpkin."

Jack glanced at him, smiling despite the situation. It was nice to have someone in his corner, "Woo Pumpkin?"

"Yep. But, like, know your market and shit." Jack looked at him puzzled and Jerry added, "Like, Brody be stupid and thinks takin' Kim to a game is a swag date. I mean, come on, tha' girl reads all the time and thinks of being a doctor. So, he shoulda read her love poems and shit. Or like take her to that freak show about human body, ya'kno? The one where they had, like, skulls and bones and other gross stuff. So, like, learn wha' Pumpkin likes, and go wit' it."

Jack had to revise his opinion on Jerry. It would seem that he was, in fact, a Swagmaster after all. This was a solid advice. Kim did like poetry, books, and was interested in medicine.

*This is a nod to The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Next chapter we see both guys attempting to woo Kim, while she is trying to stay clear of any entanglements. And then, we'd arrive at more drama...


	11. Chapter 11

Kim felt like she was under siege. Jack was impossibly sweet to her at the hospital and she couldn't muster enough wherewithal to deal with him as a friend. Every time she saw his face she wanted to just bask in the feeling of being liked. Now that he didn't have to be on guard, his feelings were practically written on his face. It was flattering and tantalizing, but also didn't help her to discern her own feelings.

So she ran from the hospital to dojo, where she was greeted immediately by Brody's shadowed and searching eyes. She ignored all the questions she could see there and went to the locker room, feeling about two inches tall. Rudy wasn't fooling around and put them through paces. Then it was their turn to spar with each other. They went round robin style, but usually Kim was paired with Milton and Jerry with Brody. Rudy felt that it would give them the best chance at improvement.

This time around, Milton suggested and Rudy agreed, Brody and her ended up sparring at the end and it was so weird. Brody really wasn't up for actually hitting her and tried to keep the fight to the demonstration level of engagement. Meaning that he would stop before any hits landed. Rudy was frustrated and Kim was too. She could handle it and when they started the next round, she attacked until he got the message. Only she underestimated Brody. Instead of going full karate, he threw in some jiu-jitsu and ended up grappling her to the ground. They were tangled from head to toe and it. was. weird. Brody's face was hairbreadth away from hers, his body practically fused to her at every inch and she could tell he was getting into that mode, when his eyes dropped to look at her lips and the promise of a kiss was in the air.

She, however, was nowhere near that state of mind. She could not quite dislodge him from this position, but now she did not care about appropriate moves. She had two options available to her: butt-head him in the nose or knee in the groin. She really did not want to hurt her own face and she definitely did not want to touch him like that. So she told him of his options only to get a smirk from him, challenging her to do either of those things. She got the distinct impression that he wanted any of her attention even if was not exactly positive. She mustered up her frustration and hit him in the nose. Her own face smarted a little, but he was so shocked he loosened his grip and she managed to shrimp out from under him. The round was a draw as far as Rudy was concerned, although he did warn them that using moves like this would count as a point loss in the competition.

After the practice, Brody was waiting for her outside the girls' lockers, "Sorry if I pissed you off during sparring."

"Which part? The not engaging or using jiu-jitsu?"

"Both, I guess. Listen, about the jiu-jitsu... That was just a preview of how Black Dragons are. Ty does not care what they use, as long as they get an upper-hand. So, they might throw in some unexpected moves, you know," his face was soft and his voice - even softer.

Kim was uncomfortably aware that they were alone in the hall and she started walking to avoid this intimacy, "Ok, fine, thanks for object lesson, I guess."

He hurried after her and took her hand, "So, Phil's after this? As usual?"

Oh god, why wasn't he getting the message that she did not want to be around him, too uncomfortable after the break-up?

They were already out in the main area and she saw Milton and Jerry hanging around. She turned to him, "Brody, I am beat. I had a shift at the hospital earlier and I am going home." She did not imagine the narrowing of his eyes when she mentioned the hospital. Of course, he realized that she was there with Jack and Kim did not want to have another conversation like yesterday.

"Ok, but I will see at the game, right?" he was seriously expecting her to come to their basketball game… Oh, hard pass…

"Later, Brody."

She wasn't too proud to admit that she practically ran from the dojo and away from the tension between her and her ex.

So far today, she ran away from both Brody and Jack. Obviously, she was handling it like a mature person…

This was going to be bad...

Kim ended up turning off her phone, after she got a series of messages from her friends, and snuggling in for a movie marathon with her dad. It was their thing. Her dad loved cheesy sport underdog stories and they ended up watching four of them in the row. There was no chance to cry or get distracted by a romantic subplot, so it was all good in her books. Her parents must have sensed that something was off, but gave her space and she loved them all the more for it.

This Sunday she planned to finish remaining homework and avoid thinking about her situation. She was almost done with her English assignment - Taming of the Shrew easily lent itself to a good essay - when she got the message. It was Jack. She wished she could say that she wanted to avoid him. She knew she should, but her traitorous heart jumped a little when she saw his face show up next to the message.

' _Bodies: The Exhibition will open at Buena Park in November, but there is a new Medical Museum in Pomona. Thought you might like to see it.'_

Involuntarily she smiled. She has been wanting to see that exhibit for a while and there was still almost a month of wait, but she had no idea about the new museum. She googled it immediately. Sure enough a Southern California Medical Museum opened recently in Pomona. It was a little farther than going to LA and she would not make it this weekend, but it would be a great day trip for the next weekend.

Her hear warmed knowing that Jack realized what her interests were so easily. When she suggested the trip to the Exhibit, Brody quailed. She could understand, not everyone had a stomach for it. Still, she planned on going there alone, but now... now she might go with Jack. It would definitely be not a date and a friendly thing to do.

' _Thanks. Will have to check out the museum sometime soon,'_ she texted back, with her mood improved. The rest of her homework went faster and she felt like her English essay was exceptionally well done.

Every now and then she looked at her phone, half expecting another text from Jack, but he did not and it was both welcome and not. She appreciated that he gave her space as she asked, but she also wanted to talk to him.

Instead she got the message from Milton, who asked her to check his outline on Beowulf. She got the prickling of apprehension: last she heard Jack was helping him with it. She agreed and soon Milton was calling her directly.

"I am not sure how one can read this stuff and like it," Milton huffed by way of a greeting.

"I am sure the teacher already told you all about the importance of this poem," she said drily.

"Yes, she did. Still does not make it easier to read. So, will you look over the outline?"

"I will, but... I thought Jack was helping you?" she asked carefully.

"He was, but... Kim, please, you can't be that oblivious."

"Oh... So, is this you taking sides?" Kim wasn't sure she wanted to know, but it felt important.

"Not between you and Brody. But... Brody needs someone right now to be in his corner."

Kim didn't think her inability to shake off feelings for Jack would have such consequences. She didn't say more on the topic and quickly reviewed the outline, which was fine. Obviously Jack helped a lot.

/

She woke up to the text from Jack.

 _'Today is the day Bernard Shaw died, but his Eliza Doolittle lives forever_.'

She smiled widely. Maybe today would be good.

She was wrong.

By the time she got ready for school she found out that the friendly match of Seaford's basketball team was a disaster because the team was uncoordinated and a few plays were lost because players would not complete passes or assist other players. Since it was Grace, who told her this, Kim had to interpret some of the jumbled words, but one thing was clear: the team wasn't gelling. She had her suspicions as to the reason for such bad team cooperation.

She stepped into her Calculus to find Brody standing next to Lindsay. His smile was enormous and she was so shocked, she stopped in her tracks and the next person coming in stumbled into her. Propelled by the crowd she walked to her desk hesitantly.

"Hi, Brody, Lindsay."

She tried to keep her voice light and her expression blank.

"Oh, Kim, isn't it nice that Brody switched his Calculus class to be with you? Brody, you should change seats with Jack," Lindsay purred and Kim wanted to scream.

"Did you really change the class?" she managed without much inflection.

"Well, it is easier to plan practice if I have an earlier Calculus," he said as if to justify the switch. "And I get to spend time with you."

Oh for the love of god! He was really being pushy as if she hadn't told him she needed time and space.

Before she could answer - and she really didn't want to talk about the break up in front of Lindsay - Jack came in. He took one look at the new student and she could see both of them reverting to that clenched jaw, narrowed eyes demeanor.

"Brody. Switched your class?" and curt nod from Jack.

"Yep. You mind if I sit here?" slight smirk on Brody's face.

"There is a spot right there. And it's open," raised brow over hazel eyes.

"I like the view better here," a frown and straightening of the posture.

"So do I," equally straight spine and even a clenched fist.

Kim and Lindsay were turning their heads from one to another like it was the most riveting of tennis matches. Unbelievable, Kim fumed. Brody was annoying her so much right now; and Jack wasn't helping the matters.

She saw Lindsay open her mouth and she knew whatever the other girl said would be just terrible and intrusive.

She shot them both withering looks and said loudly, "Well, seeing as you both like that desk so much, I'll sit with Lindsay."

She plopped down at the desk in front and pulled out her notebook. To make sure she didn't have to talk to anyone, she pulled her earphones on and ignored everyone until Ms. Ciccone walked in. She never paid this much attention in Calculus before, but right now she damn well did.

When the bell rang, she has already stuck her things in a book bag and was out of the seat in record time. She heard both of them calling her name, but she was not in the mood. Of course, she could not quite avoid them. If Brody changed his Calculus, it meant his lunch hour changed too. Dammit! Kim made a dash to the library, where she snuck into the tiny office.

Ms. Pennell looked up from her work, "Kim! What are you doing here? Isn't it your lunch now?"

Ms. Pennell was Kim's favorite. The woman was a true bibliophile and she confided to Kim that working at the school library was the best of two worlds: she got to work with kids and books, but it wasn't such a demanding job and she had time to read. Kim and her struck up conversations early in Kim's high school carrier and Ms. Pennell was always open for a chat or suggestion about book stores.

"It is... But I am trying to avoid some people and I thought I can spend my lunch hour here. Is that OK?"

Ms. Pennell gave a long and considering look and then smiled and nodded, "Of course, Kim. I'll go and sit at the front desk and you can stay here." She left Kim there and didn't even try to pry out the reason for hiding.

She was sure that by the end of the lunch hour the whole school would know about the break-up and the fact that Brody was trying to get her back. She was also sure that Lindsay would spill the beans on that weird conversation in Calculus. Kim groaned. The rumors would be just insane and, of course, everyone would want to know the details and the reasons and she just didn't want to deal with it.

Her phone beeped making her jump a little. Jack, Brody, Grace, Milton and Jerry all texted her asking about her whereabouts. She ignored them.

When she made it to her next class, she knew she was right. Everyone was giving her speculative looks and Grace was practically vibrating with excitement. The moment Kim sat down, Grace turned to her with a slightly accusatory look.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Brody are done?"

"Excuse me if I don't want my life to be a fodder for idle chit-chat," Kim was annoyed and it showed in her tone.

Grace had the decency to look contrite, "Well, that I get, but still... I mean, why? Has he done something? Are you OK?"

Maybe she was too harsh on Grace. If one of her friends was hurting post break-up, Kim would want to help too. She nodded, "I am fine. And he didn't do anything. It was a mutual decision to take some time off."

"It didn't look like it was mutual. The way Lindsay tells it, Brody wants you guys back together..." she trailed off, obviously hoping for Kim to fill in the pause.

Kim ignored the tacit invitation.

"Oh, come on, Kim!" Grace practically begged.

"Brody can do whatever he wants, including changing his schedule, which he did, because it works better for the team practices," that was the truth, at least partially.

"And Jack?"

"Also can do whatever he wants, without regard for anyone."

"Uh-huh... So they weren't just about go into a fistfight?"

"Lindsay has overactive imagination."

"But-"Kim was saved from further interrogation when their teacher came in. Once again, Kim paid the utmost attention to the Bard and his timeless play. If nothing else, this whole situation would help her with her studies.

And then it was Chemistry. The first class that she couldn't just ignore Jack. Obviously she could, like she did before, back when they weren't friends...

This whole 'break-up and trying to figure out things' was a lot messier than she expected…

But Kim couldn't hide from this reality forever. So she told Grace's they'd talk later and went to labs like always.

Jack was already seated at their shared table and the hesitant smile he gave her reduced all her worries by a half. She didn't have to be careful any more. She was not in a relationship and she could try and see if what she had with Jack was more than just crazy chemistry and attraction.

"Hi," she said simply as she sat down. When she turned to him after dropping her bag on the side she was surprised to see a scone sitting on the table. "For me?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you had a chance to eat... Sorry about that. I shouldn't have-"

"It wasn't just you, so ... We're good," Kim was so touched by his thoughtfulness she was ready to forgive him. Plus, she was hungry. "I have to eat it now before the class. You know how Mr. Kreitman gets about contamination," she finished quickly and took a healthy bite of the scone.

It was delicious with bits of white chocolate inside that were pure decadence. She refrained from moaning or closing her eyes in appreciation of this morsel of food, but she smiled at Jack around the scone and he smiled back. When she was done, she found him looking at her with that same look that he sometime got, like he saw something endearing, which always made her blush. He lifted his hand to her and stopped before touching the face.

"You got- Here-" he motioned around and she unthinkingly darted a tongue out to try and lick off the stuck food.

That was a bad idea. Jack's face lost that amused expression and his eyes darkened a little as he looked at her lips. Kim stopped her attempts and fought valiantly against the need to sooth her suddenly dry lips. This was so cliché and how come that this was the second time in as many days that she found herself near a boy, who wanted to kiss her?

Only in this case, she kinda wanted to kiss the boy too...

They were saved from doing something in public when the teacher burst into the class and Kim was able to look away from Jack and suck in a ragged breath. Still, the rest of the class she was once again hyper-aware of Jack and he didn't help the matter. He leaned closer and spoke directly into her ear and was funny and thoughtful and just... Jack.

As usual he walked her to the car and she knew he was cutting it close to the basketball practice time. She desperately tried not to be ridiculously pleased by it.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble if you're late?" she asked and winced. In her attempt to distract she brought up basketball and, by extension, Brody. It was obvious Jack thought of him too, if his darkened expression was anything to go by.

"I rather think there are great many things that would get me in trouble than just being late," he said it with some degree of acknowledgement that she appreciated.

"You would try and keep your cool, I hope," this was her acknowledgment of just how volatile the situation between Jack and Brody could get. Jack gave her a measured look and she wondered if he thought that she was worried about Brody more than Jack himself. "I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble with the school..." she offered feebly.

"I understand," his answer relived her anxiety. "And I will try."

When she drove away she kept thinking that Jack was quite possibly mature enough to try, but would that be enough?

A/N: This was to show the new reality for Kim. Next chapter will be some more drama.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for kind words. So, I am setting up things for our intrepid couple. I am sure, you'll see where this is going.

* * *

Grace showed up at Kim's house, having learned her schedule in the beginning of the year.

"So... Talk?" Grace waved a carton of ice cream in front of Kim.

Kim snorted. It was so like her friend, but in all honesty Kim felt like talking with someone about this confusing situation. About thirty minutes into _The Vampire Diaries_ episode (Grace's favorite show) and about half a carton gone, Kim spoke.

"I don't know, Grace... I have a good life. A life I like a lot. And then, somehow, it was like I saw of glimpse of something entirely different. It wasn't something I thought I wanted or looked for. It was unexpected and so-so tempting... I'm making zero sense, right?" Kim laughed a little at herself and Grace patted her hand.

"No, you make perfect sense. I just have one question," Grace gave her a searching look. "Is Jack part of that alternative vision of a very tempting life?"

Kim sighed. It seemed so insubstantial if the only reason for all of her doubts was just a fresh new face. It made her look... flighty.

"No... Yes... Look, when he came, everyone saw how good-looking he is-"

Grace snorted, "Yep, the whole school did. For sure..."

"Yes, but, like, there are other good-looking guys and Brody is very good-looking too, so it wasn't that... You know, we talked in classes and he was just so- I dunno, different. Serious, good student, but also funny and he really tried to get on my good side," she got quiet and Grace let her brood. "Then I found out he is Kai's cousin and I just freaked and told him to stay away from me."

Grace eyes widened dramatically, "What? Just like that?"

"Ughm... I was, like, totally psycho and he just sort of looked like he expected it and then he was alone all that time in the beginning. And avoided everyone. I dunno... I felt bad, like I was the reason."

"Well, you know that Black Dragons' guys are just jerks and Lindsay and Donna were after him all this time. I'd avoid everyone if these were my options."

Kim smiled gratefully at her friend, "Yeah, I figured that too. So, I saw him alone at school and he'd be in the hospital a lot with his grandfather, so, you know, we talked every now and then and he was so- polite and gentlemanly- And he did all his work in classes and knew when my birthday was- Then he found me on the side of the road with flat tire and just-"

"So, you figured he is into you," Grace told her and Kim was quick to add.

"Well, more like I thought that he might be, but, like, I didn't wanna believe it. Like, hey I am so great every guy wants me, you know?"

Grace nodded, "But he is into you. I could have told you that. It's obvious when he looks at you. And he looks at you a lot."

Kim blushed and looked down, "Anyway, in the meantime, every time I was with Brody it felt- comfortable, you know?"

"But not exciting anymore?"

"I was such a bad girlfriend. Brody and I had our share of excitement and he is a very good boyfriend. Like, he is sweet and does not stray, and we're good in general..."

"Kim, I'm not judging. Brody is nice and he wanted to be your boyfriend, so he tried hard. But, honestly, he is a jock. A nice one, smarter than some, and probably would do well later on, but- Kim, you are not just an athlete. Or a cheerleader. Or very much concerned with your standing in school. You, like, don't try for it, but you are popular with everyone and you don't even care. I tell you, Brody wouldn't have looked twice at Milton and Jerry if they weren't your friends," when Kim looked at her unsure, Grace went on. "Look, you read more than anyone I know. More than Milton even, cause you read fiction and he doesn't. You volunteer at that hospital when most kids don't care about such things-"

"But that's because I want-"

"No, not just because of that Kim. You could have just studied hard for those pre-med subjects. I am pretty sure admission offices on med schools wouldn't be swayed by just 'volunteer at the hospital' when the grades aren't there. You do that because that's just how you are. Remember about that skate park and the vole? It was just you and Milton at first. Then, it was because Milton's science buddies showed up. And where was Brody? That's right, at his game-"

"But it was an important gam-"

"That stupid vole was important to you!" Grace said firmly. "What I am saying, I am not surprised that you being not entirely in sync with Brody caught onto you. He is nice and a good catch, and you probably would always be comfortable, but- Life's too short to spend it being comfortable, when it could be exciting, and thrilling, and amazing."

Kim looked at her friend, who she always thought to be an incurable gossip that she kind of missed all this hidden depth, "Thanks for listening. And not judging."

Later, when Grace left, Kim wondered if it was this easy. With Brody everything was known and completely comfortable and, even, good. She knew him and herself well to predict what would happen. It was safe and a nice existence.

On the contrary, she felt alive - she felt every little thing when she was with Jack or thought of him; everything was amplified and important. She never knew what she would do when in his company, but she knew she'd commit herself to it 100%.

* * *

Kim's newly single status changed a lot of things for Jack. She politely asked for time and he tried to be respectful of that, even if he wanted to repeat that spectacular kiss. So, he kept it light and just tried to be the same good friend he was to her before. Of course, it wasn't always easy to keep physical distance as Kim was so pretty (and single now!). So, the times he got to spend with her were exciting and charged with tension moments of hyper-awareness and ... exhilaration.

There were also a lot of not-so-great moments. Like when Jerry confronted him with being the one to ruin the happiness of his friend. It was after that disastrous Calculus and the lunch afterward that Kim skipped.

"What tha fuck, Jack? I though' I was helpin' a Swagmaster, but you jus' went after my boy Brody's girl," Jerry told him on the way out of cafeteria.

"Jerry, they already broke up when you and I talked. I don't see how-"

"No, you see, man, tha' not gonna work here. You're the reason they're dunzo. I don't like it."

"Fine. I may be the reason, but... Weren't you the one to tell me that Kim thinks girls are their own people and not for boys to take?" Jerry nodded and Jack went on, "So, wouldn't that mean that it was Kim who decided to break up with Brody? I mean, I can't be the only guy who likes her and she hasn't ended things with Brody before..."

Jerry got that pensive look on his face and stared somewhere mid-distance, "Ok, you're righ' She ain't a lil' shy freshie to lose her head jus' cause some dude looks at her. BUT. I can't go agains' my bro, you feel me? So, like, we're cool an' all, but no more Operation 'Get Jack a Girl.' Comprende?"

Yes, Jack comprehended it completely.

And then there were his Black Dragons dojo-mates. Frank glared at him and Ryan smirked, "Good job, Jack. I knew you had it in you."

Jack must have been emoting very well because Brian added, "That was awesome move with Brody and the Scorpion. Now that they broke-up, both would be easy pickings at competition. You know, with the drama distracting them. Maybe Brody would be so pissed at her; he might join us again..."

Both boys gave him pats on the back and Jack shuddered in revulsion. "I am not playing any games here, guys. So, just stop already."

He hoped that his sincerity conveyed, but the two boys just nodded along and Ryan even winked, "Sure, of course, Jack."

In English Jack got a few glares from Lindsay and even colder looks from Milton. Damn, but this was a frustrating situation...

But then he was at Chemistry and Kim didn't give him cold shoulder or silent treatment. He gave her the scone and she was so grateful and ate it quickly, he was ridiculously pleased to have thought of it. And then she had all these crumbs stuck on her adorable face... Which, of course, was what he told her and she tried to pick them with her tongue...

The flush of heat that run through his body was so instantaneous, he stopped breathing. She caught his expression and her own eyes darkened considerably and the heat settled low in his belly, making him light-headed...

It was a good thing that the class began just then. He sat next to her, aware that every part of him wanted to be closer to her - the few inches separating them were insubstantial and yet insurmountable - and he thought that his life right was good. He'd take all the not-so-good moments for a few of those exhilarating ones with Kim.

Brody was acting like Jack used some sort of love potion on Kim and blamed their break-up entirely on Jack. Despite his promise to Kim to keep his cool, Jack found that it was easier said than done. The practice was awful and Brody either made all the passes at Jack (really, just used the ball as if it was dodgeball) or froze him out. The rest of the team, more familiar with Brody than Jack, who also happened to make a move on their captain's girl (or so the rumors had it), followed Brody's lead and Jack was either been almost trampled or left to stand like an idiot with no one to execute plays with. There was no cohesive tactic to the game and coach was getting frustrated.

After one more missed play because no one would engage him and instead tried to trip him, Jack simply walked up to Brody and asked him bluntly, "You want me off the team? As it is, I might as well not be here."

Brody threw a ball at Jack's midsection with enough force to hurt, but Jack managed to bat it off.

"I want- You know what I want? I do want you off the team. So badly. I want you out of Chem class, and Calculus, and hospital, and this school. Hell, why not out of this town altogether? But, we don't always get what we want," Brody barked at him sarcastically and only the real pain in his eyes stopped Jack from saying something snarky back.

They stood toe-to-toe and both were determined not to give ground.

"Look, the team needs a player and I made this team fairly. You can have another try-out session and if you find someone, I will step down. But as it stands right now, I am part of this team and I do not want to see it lose. You are the captain - decide."

Jack stepped back and noticed that the entire team formed a semi-circle around them. It was almost as if they expected him and Brody to start trading punches. They weren't that far off, but Jack clung to his own higher reasoning that it would be immensely stupid and would not make their situation any easier. It was all in Kim's hands now.

He watched as Brody struggled with the same emotions he himself had: frustration with the situation, hatred of the rival, realization that they were about to enter some sort of cock fight, and dismay that their lives got to this point. He could easily see that Brody had probably hated Jack more than Jack disliked him; that Brody had actually lost something already in this triangle; that he in fact was mourning the loss of Kim's affections; that he really just wanted to punish Jack; but also that he realized that Jack was right and how that really did not sit well with Brody.

As if to prove his point Brody hissed a low _fuck_ and turned to Jack, "Ok, let's play some basketball." Then he turned to Jack and said quietly, "I can't wait for the competition."

There was a cold promise of violence in those words and Jack welcomed it. Screw being reasonable: Brody was spoiling for a real fight, so Jack might as well deliver.

The practice has improved a little after that. He was quite tired afterward and schlepped home contemplating the transient nature of teenage friendships. When he got there, ready to simply lie in bed and brood, he was denied the simple pleasure of resting - his cousin was at home and Grandpa looked pleased.

"Jack! There you are. Kai is here to check on me. He says next time he would take me to the hospital," his grandfather beamed and Jack's heart constricted painfully. Everything about this statement hurt him. Grandfather's bad health; his happiness over the smallest bit of affection that Kai showed; Jack's firm belief that Kai didn't actually care all that much; the fact that Kai wanted to go the hospital, where Kim often was; Grandpa's eventual disappointment in Kai...

"Grandpa, Kai," he nodded at both of them and dropped onto couch.

"How was practice?" Grandpa asked.

"Long. Brutal. Necessary. So, I guess it was good," Jack mumbled.

"Just think of it as extra training. When competition comes, all this will pay off," Kai offered sagely and Jack looked at him in surprise. "Although, the way I hear it, this competition would be easy for the Dragons. Right, Jack?"

Kai's face was a complicated mix of emotions: cautious optimism, slight disbelief, general smirk of nastiness, and sort of grudging of respect.

 _Oh fuck._.. Kai knew about the Krody blow-up and thought that Jack somehow manipulated the situation! _Oh, fuck_... He was right, American high school was all about drama. And he was right in the middle of it all.

"I wouldn't know, Kai."

"Hmm... Well, Frank may have misunderstood things. Wouldn't be the first time," Kai returned in a measured tone. "He is sulking because Scorpion is allegedly available, but rumor has it, there is _someone_ ready to take that traitor's spot..."

"I never took you for gossiping kind, Kai," Jack said and left to go to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Kai followed him.

"Gossip..." Kai snorted derisively. "Information gathering. It's all in the interpretation. I couldn't care less about Frank and Scorpion' dating status or her traitor boy toy. But, people are emotional and if they did break-up, well then... there is a chance that one of them is nursing a bruised heart. Now _that_ gives us a tactical advantage. So, is it true?"

"Check with your troops, Kai. I am not your 'bro' to do your bidding," Jack was mightily irritated with the entire day so far and his control was this close to snapping.

Kai visibly clenched his jaw and then relaxed into a habitual smirk, "Uh-oh, this might be _'serious'_ for you, no? I was right... Scorpion is good and works fast. I might have to see for myself what's all this fuss is about..."

 _FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!_

Jack whirled to face his cousin, pushing him into the fridge door with a hand on the chest.

"Stay away from her, cousin," Jack was beyond acting cool and reasonable.

Kai gave him a triumphant smile, "Oh, this is just perfect..." He pushed Jack a little, but didn't start the fight. "Thank _you_ , cousin. And take care."

When Kai left the room, Jack admitted defeat. He was transparent when it came to Kim. He could not keep his cool and now Kai sensed blood in the water.

 _Fuck it all to hell_ , indeed.

/

He was finally in bed in his room feeling crappy and moodily staring at the picture of himself holding Kim from that hospital incident. He saved the picture on his phone and looked every now and then, when the going was hard.

It was like he feared: with Kai knowing where Jack's affections were, his cousin would not stop at just jibes. Kai would try to get some sort of scheme that would hit both Kim and Brody, and probably Jack as well.

Jack tried to think of what it might be and could only come up with some sort of poisoned words spoken to either Kim or Brody. If he talked to Brody, Kai might suggest that Brody just wasn't good enough. To Kim, he would probably imply that Jack only showed interest in her to make her lose focus or something.

He wouldn't talk to Brody, but maybe he could talk to Kim.

As if he summoned her with his thoughts, he saw his phone beep with incoming message from her.

 _'I hear practice was productive.'_

 _'We both have all of our limbs still attached, so yes, it was productive.'_

 _''M sorry.'_

 _'No worries. I can deal w/ it.'_

 _''K, c u tomorrow. Try to keep all your limbs until then.'_

He smiled at it and decided that he sulked enough. It was time for homework. He got up and grabbed his book bag with Chemistry notebook, when he realized that he had taken Kim's instead of his own.

He stared at her neat handwriting and for the second time today he thought that his life was good right now.

Driving to Kim's house he couldn't help but think that this was a flimsiest excuse to see her face, to be near her again. Jack remembered the scone interaction earlier and it made him recall in precise detail how it felt to finally kiss her, after days of imagining it.

When she opened the door, looking very relaxed in her leggings and a tank top, Jack forgot for a moment the reason for the visit. Somehow seeing her at home, with no buffer of school or hospital or other people, made this the most intimate experience. It reminded him of the time he found her on the side of the road. He wanted to kiss her then too.

Except now she was single. That was the only thought in his head now.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" her voice brought him back and he simply waived her notebook in his hand. "Oh... Then I have yours."

She smiled and stepped back letting him in. He followed until they were walking upstairs to her room, and he was aware of just how much he wanted to kiss her.

Once they were inside, she turned and reached for her notebook and he found his hands to be shaking as he passed it to her. She stopped for a second and he was reassured when he found her hands were as unsteady as his.

The contact set his nerves alight, and he couldn't help but kiss her, pulling her close. Her touch lit a fire in his stomach and sent electricity running along the skin, but the most prevalent feeling was relief. He was finally doing what he wanted all along.

Jack kicked the door closed as they stumbled into her room, too hungry for this intimacy to worry about where they were walking. Their lips kept parting for breath and every time they did Jack hated that moment of separation. He could not wait to stroke his tongue back inside her mouth and taste her, or suck her lip between his teeth to nibble on it.

She whimpered a little and her head lolled back and he dove for the newly available skin. He braced himself against the door, pulling her closer and his one leg was now wedged between hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they were touching _everywhere._ God, it was too much and not enough... Blindly his hand traveled down to wrap low around her hip, making her ride his thigh and _oh..._ It was too much; he was already hard and now her thigh brushed up against the length of him and it was too much...

He pulled back a little, his breathing labored and panted into her ear, "It's better than I remembered. So much better..."

Kim, wild eyed and smiling, whispered back, "Yeah?"

He proceeded to kiss her again instead of answering. When they came up for air again he mumbled, "So worth it."

* * *

A/N: Jack is trying to be reasonable. With some mixed results.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack's unexpected visit was much welcome. Somehow the conversation with Grace and the off-the-charts chemistry between them made her realize that maybe she was too hard on herself. It wasn't ideal that she just broke-up with her ex and that there were all these residual warm feelings that she still had for Brody. But she was single right now and she let herself enjoy this experience.

At some point, Jack reluctantly stepped back and said gruffly, "We should stop right now, before I would embarrass myself in front of you."

She blushed the hottest red and squeaked, making him laugh. "You started it," she groused and blushed again. What was she, five?

"I know. And I am ending it," Jack's voice a little less hoarse and she finally looked at his face.

He was smiling and his eyes no longer had that dark and intense look that made her own stomach flip and roil. She needed to calm down.

"How was the practice, really?"

He accepted the distraction, "Brody is mad at me and probably wishes I never made the team or just dropped out... But he is a good captain and he knows that right now it's not the option."

Kim felt the guilt again and sighed, "I get it, but- I hope, in time, he would let go."

"Yeah, me too. Right now I work against Brody and the entire team-" she gasped and her scanned over him quickly. "Don't worry. They can't go on like this for much longer. One good game and I think they'll change their mind. Think of it as a right of passage to making a team."

He was so cocky right now - confident that a good game was possible. She really liked this in him: this quiet confidence. Like, when Jack was sure of something, he usually could back it up. She supposed she liked this decisiveness in him.

Still, she hugged him, just because she could and because he was getting this hazing for her actions, "Sorry..."

Their hug stayed more affectionate than passionate and he spoke into her hair, "Actually, it's Kai I worry about." She wanted to look at him, but he held onto her and continued in quiet tones, "He thinks I manipulated the situation to get you and Brody to break-up. I think he was secretly hoping I'd turn out like him after all this time. Of course, I told him he was wrong. Then he was kind of implying that he wants to figure out what is it about you that makes guys to forget themselves."

Kim felt a little nauseated at the thought of Kai trying to talk to her like that. Ugh, that was so unsettling. She shivered.

"Exactly. I was so mad. And maybe a little protective. Ok, maybe a lot protective and told him to stay clear of you... I think I made it worse. He probably will try something before competition. Like, to exploit this situation. I'm guessing he'd talk to Brody and you-"

"And what? Tell Brody that I am a slut, who doesn't deserve him?" Kim joked sadly.

"No- Well, maybe that too and if he actually says that to me or Brody, I am pretty sure he'd get a punch. But I thought more along the lines of 'you are not good enough and that's why Kim dumped you,' you know? And to you, he would say it was all my master plan to get you and Brody upset, so you'd perform badly at the competition."

Kim was not surprised: Kai really hated her guts and she sometimes wondered what was it that she's done to earn this unparalleled dislike.

"I really wish I knew if I said or done something to him. I just don't get it... Anyway, I wouldn't believe him and Brody- I don't know how to get him to ignore Kai."

"I wish the situation was different, but- here we are."

By this point Kim recovered a little from their kiss and realized that she and Jack were kind of in the limbo still, "Jack, this doesn't mean I am ready to date again. I mean I just broke-up..."

"Too soon?" he asked and she thought she saw frustration in his eyes.

"Too soon."

"But we're still friends, right?" he asked mischievously, just as his hand skimmed the contour of her face to end its journey under the chin tilting it up to look at him.

Somehow Kim conceded that they were, in fact, friends with some occasional kissing benefits. She blamed it on Jack's positively lethal 'smile and wink' combination.

The next week went on like that first day post-breakup. Kim sat next to Lindsay, who sneered at her and made Brody a target of her flirtations. Things with Brody were stilted and awkward. Brody acted like a chivalrous suitor, grabbing her books and fetching her lunch. He also called and texted her often and was totally using 'close friends' status to touch her at any given opportunity.

He also glared and egged Jack at lunch.

Jack returned the favor. He talked to Kim about books (he's read Faulkner's _Sartoris_ and wanted her opinion as a Southerner); about cooking with old recipes (his late grandmother left a hand-written notebook of her recipes and did Kim know that dough had to be rolled on a wooden surface so it stretched better?); about new experiment with adult stem cells (are we closer to growing entire organs?); and sometimes, when he was especially peeved, he talked about their shifts in the hospital (because that more than anything left Brody out).

The basketball team practices were becoming the topic of much gossip in school as their rivalry was much more pronounced on the court and people were betting on when and where the ultimate physical fight between the two boys would actually take place and on who would be the winner.

It went without saying that Kim was not amused, although Grace made her laugh when she suggested that they should charge people money for the basketball team practices and lunches.

She had a very unpleasant conversation with Milton. She didn't mind that Milton wanted to support Brody, but she felt like she lost him as a friend in the process. Jerry said something about her screwing up his 'good thing' with Jack by putting him and Brody in direct confrontation and now he, Jerry, could not just hang out with Jack like he used to. Kim glared at him hard enough until he realized that, maybe, her situation was even worse than his.

She also got a few very passive aggressive exchanges from Lindsay. It was pretty clear that the other girl set her sights on Jack and for him now to show his preference for Kim really irked her. She was not exactly good at subtlety and now that Jack was lost to her, she made her moves on Brody. Was she really interested in him, was unclear. But it was obvious that she thought it might be a coup for her to get with Brody and thus show up both Kim and Jack.

Donna, another girl who was habitually nasty to everyone, was irritated with Kim for reasons a little more complicated than just spurned romantic hopes. Donna was the Head cheerleader and maintained her position with vicious attitude. She practically ruled over the younger girls and Lindsay was often following her orders. Grace and Kim were on the outside of that dynamic, secure in their positions on the squad because both were very good athletes. At some point, when Donna was feuding with Erica, Donna came to appreciate the fact that Kim and Grace kept neutrality. Eventually, she left them alone. Now, however, she was miffed. Kim figured, it was mainly because good or bad, Kim got a lot of attention right now and like the old adage went, there was no such thing as bad publicity. Donna equated all the attention with popularity and it really irritated her.

The net result of these girls' irritation with Kim was a slew of bad cheer practices and a new routine that Kim thought was unsafe, but she was overruled nonetheless.

She was right, of course, because she ended up taking a bad tumble and bruising her back. Nothing was sprained or broken, but she was sore and it looked bad.

Worst of all, the dreaded competition was this weekend and Kim really didn't want to injure her back any further.

But as much as she disliked the animosity between Brody and Jack, a certain chill in her relationships with Milton and Jerry, and the strained atmosphere in the cheer squad, she'd admit that her life was not longer just comfortable. It was exciting and thrilling and amazing.

She fervently wished that something would change for Jack and it did.

Friday evening, their basketball team had its first game against Swathmore school and the entire population of Seaford High was there. The rivalry between the schools was quite well-known and there was an added complication of the drama inside the team. Kim would never know what went down between Brody and Jack, but it was like they used their anxious and jealous energy to fuel their game.

They were spectacular. It was obvious that Brody was a much better player and he finished all the plays with decisive scores. It was also clear that the team in general was a well-oiled machine. At some point Jack had a direct assist to Brody, who took it to score a hoop and it was a turning point for the game. Seaford dominated and their victory was a done deal.

Kim could not seat back. She jumped and yelled and hollered with everyone on the bleachers and the general mood carried the day. The team was swamped with well-wishers; everyone from Seaford High ran to the field to congratulate the team. She stayed on the bleacher, watching as everyone was jumping around jubilant and high-fiving each other and enjoyed the quiet moment. She hoped, prayed, that things would change for Jack now. She saw him on the court, swamped by well wishers and teammates and every now and then he would look at her. And when he did, it was like they were the only ones and there was a tangible connection between them. It was as if this victory was for her only. Or rather, that he did not care about victory, only that she got to see him being good at something.

Brody was in the middle of celebration, having been the rightful recipient of most of adulation. Everyone wanted to be near him and she could barely see him. When the rush of people finally subsided, she saw him walk past Jack like he wasn't part of the team, following others to the lockers. She guessed the good attitude lasted only for so long. Brody walked in the midst of his team, talking and smiling, and completely and utterly content at the moment. Right then she saw that he was at his most comfortable. On the court, victorious, among his teammates...

He was almost off the court, when he looked up to see her there. His gaze was loaded and she remembered that he was usually quite turned-on after his wins. His blue eyes were dark and she almost felt his eyes roam over her form. She looked down as if to check her phone and did not look up until she was sure that they left.

* * *

Jack hit the showers with everyone else and for once he wasn't treated with cold shoulders. Brody did not look at him, but the rest of the team was no longer mad at him. Just as they did on the court, his teammates talked in excited terms about the game and all the plays that were successful and he was fully included in the chatter. He relaxed a little, knowing that this would be a turning point for him and the team. Randy was particularly jubilant, retelling the moments of the game and Jack checked his phone.

 _'Today's Mr. McDonnell's BD. Lizzie has a cake.'_

Mr. McDonnell, one of the long-term patients in the hospital, had his birthday today. And Lizzie was Kim's nurse friend. Oh, she would go to the hospital to congratulate the man. Well then, his plans got a lot more certain.

Just then Randy said excitedly, "Oh, the party would be epic..." and trailed off, catching Jack's face. "Ehhh... that is..."

Jack saved his teammate the embarrassment of the lie. It was obvious that the team agreed to a post-game party before the game and he was not invited, "I have plans after this."

"Yeah, yeah, cool, man..." Randy finished lamely and Jack could almost hear the sigh of relief from everyone. Ok, so he was no longer shunned by the entire team, but he still had some ways to go...

He walked out of the lockers, intent on getting to the hospital right away, when Grace stopped him.

"Jack," she said quietly and he turned to the girl. "Look, I just want you to know that I am Team Kick."

He almost laughed at this: Kick was better that Krody... "Thank you, Grace. It means a lot."

"Don't worry about the school, ok? After this game, you'd be fine. Well, Brody might not like you still, but there is no helping that... And for what it's worth, I'll talk to Jerry. He misses you, or rather your Karate sessions."

This was a surprise to him. He had no idea that Grace and Jerry were a thing, "Thank you, again."

"Yeah, yeah... But if you make Kim cry, I guaranty you - this last week would be a cake walk compared to what I'll do to you."

She stared him down. All of her 5'4 frame was filled with threat and menace.

"I would never..."

"You don't have to mean it, but you still can hurt her... Because she really-really likes you... So, you heard me, right?"

"Loud and clear..."

/

When he made it to the hospital, he walked to Mr. McDonnell's room. It was transformed with a few balloons and a banner into a small party room. The birthday man was in his bed, a paper crown on his head. Lizzie, Deborah and a few other nurses and orderlies were in the room, party hats and plastic cups completing the picture. Jack was given the same and he looked around for Kim. Lizzie caught him and smiled indulgently.

"She is coming with the cake. And a surprise."

He didn't have to wait long. Kim walked in with a small cake with one star shaped candle in it. She wore a cute white dress, different from what she before. Her hair was done in curly do of the 40s or 50s. Jack wasn't sure what was going on, but everyone else did, because suddenly Lizzie had a guitar in her hands and began strumming.

And Kim began to sing.

'We'll meet again.

Don't know where.

Don't know when.

But we'll meet again

Some sunny day...'*

He didn't expect her to be so good. Her voice, clear and deep, started like a tinkling brook and swelled to clear bells at the high notes. It was intimate, and heartfelt, and beautiful. She was beautiful... She was also kind and talented, well liked and well respected. He no longer wondered how many guys found her alluring, he only wondered why weren't all of them after her...

They were in the hospital cafeteria - the place as lousy as always, but somehow it was now 'their thing' - and she listened to him rhapsodize about her singing.

"Thank you," she said quietly, squeezing one of his hands. "Thank you for coming, when you didn't have to; when I didn't tell you to..."

"It was important to you..."

He wasn't sure what he said that made her eyes warm over, but she smiled widely at him and he felt her gratitude like a blanket over him.

Later, when they walked to the garage together, Kim surprised him by pulling him into the pay-phone nook.

He didn't need the reason to hug her and she was in his arms immediately and his lips - on hers.

Her breath left in a rush, the sigh was both the anticipation and resignation. Jack marveled at the way she fit against him, conscious of her relatively small stature when compared to his own body. He placed a hand to cup her head, when they stumbled into the wall, part of him not wanting her to hurt. Her hands dug their way around his waist, where the shirt rode up a little and hot nimble fingers touched the skin on the small of his back.

Skin on skin did something to him: his awareness was already dismal and that touch made him give up on paying attention to their surrounding and just _feel._

The kiss has grown deeper and she pulled back to gulp air, but Jack wanted more... He tied to reach anywhere, but she was frustratingly short and he simply lifted her up with hands on her hips and she helped, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up. His own hips pinned her to the wall behind and he couldn't hold back a low grunt at the sensation. Her dark eyes were even darker now, shadowed by the same feeling...

"Still too soon?" he managed between small kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

"..nnooo..." came a garbled half moan, half whisper. "I don't think I can resist you for much longer-" she blushed and he smirked, kissing the skin on the clavicle and her hand twisted in his hair in response.

"Then don't," his whisper came after he dipped tongue in the hollow at the base of her neck.

She pulled back a little and looked at him seriously, "Let's wait until after the competition... It's just with everything going on and-"

He kissed her again.

"I understand, Kim. I am just glad you finally will be mine."

*This was a famous signature song of Ms. Vera Lynn. She is British singer, who became popular during WWII. She recently turned 100.

A/N: So, does anyone expect some drama at the competition?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't know much about karate competitions. I know that points are awarded for well executed moves or deducted for the moves that are prohibited. Also, I know that contestants can be disqualified. I think I've laid out these developments, so it should't be a surprise.

* * *

Saturday dawned too early for Kim, who really didn't want to leave her comfy bed. Leaving bed meant getting ready and going to the competition. She had bad feeling about it for some time now. Before she and Jack reached an understanding, she was worried that Black Dragons, boosted by two Brewers (one of whom was Otai graduate), would annihilate Wasabi Warriors. Her pride was engaged, but she was also realistic. Her and Brody were the only ones capable of taking on either Brewer cousin. That left Milton and Jerry to defend their dojo against the likes of Frank, Ryan and Brian. All three were better at karate than her friends, and weren't burdened by notions of fair play.

Now she was very worried about potential match-up between Brody and Jack. As much as she hated to see them fight - and there was plenty of opportunity for their match to become a real fight - she felt like Jack would not let his own anger take over. She blushed thinking of their evening at the hospital: Jack had no reason to be angry.

But if Brody was matched against Kai - all bets were off. Kai had a nasty tongue and could rile Brody very easily. She was worried that once Brody lost his temper, Kai would simply exploit his emotions and deliver the smack down that would be just short of brutal.

The way she saw it, there was no easy scenario and the Wasabi Warriors would be tested to their limit.

When she arrived at the convention center, where the competition was held, she spotted the black and red gis of their opponents immediately. Kai saw her arrival and gave her the most mocking of bows. Frank saw it and followed suit, which made such a spectacle that everyone turned to look at her.

She steeled herself against the attention. _They are trying to unnerve you, that's all._

She repeated the mantra as she went to the locker room to change. When she came out, dressed in her white gi and her hair in a tight bun, she almost stumbled because Kai was leaning casually against the wall of the hall. _Dammit!_ She tried to walk past him, but stepped in front of her.

"What? No hello to the cousin of your new boy toy? Where are your manners, Scorpion?"

"I save my manners for those who appreciate them. No need to spill pearls before pigs," Kim aimed for sarcastic tone.

"I am hurt, Scorpion. I can be very well-mannered. And apparently, you are a sucker for fake chivalry. All it takes is few smiles, couple of compliments, and maybe a takedown of a druggie, and you are gone. At least that's what I hear," Kai drawled it all in a lazy manner, but his eyes were trained on her.

So this was his angle? Make her think that Jack was just playing games? "It'll take more than politeness to make me look twice at you. Like, whole personality transplant in your case. Bye! See you on the mats!"

She stomped away from him and silently wondered if he would be more successful with Brody. (Later she wished she hadn't. It was as if she jinxed them.)

/

She waited for her level to be announced and in the meantime she watched her friends compete with baited breath. Milton was just a little too slow, although he had an advantage of longer arms and longer legs. His opponent did loose a few points and in the end, the match was a draw. Not bad for their first showing.

Then was time for Jerry. He was pumped up and spent the entire time bouncing on his feet like he was a boxer, head bobbing up and down to the rhythm of whatever jam he had playing. At some point, Kim swore she saw him look over at Jack, who seemingly gave him a nod, which Jerry returned. Not one to question the good thing, she smiled to herself: maybe being with Jack wouldn't mean losing her dojo friends.

Jerry was in exceptional form: he had either paid a lot more attention in recent practices or had some one-on-one sessions. He had better control and did not waste energy on showy moves. Instead he delivered very solid combinations with precision that she had not observed in him before. He was a little slow and needed more practice time, because at times he was wobbly and his footwork needed more surety. But, those were finer critiques, which judges would deduct points for, but Jerry came out victorious and his jubilant Woooo! reverberated through the large hall.

Kim jumped in excitement and this time she definitely did not miss the look that passed between Jerry and Jack. _Could it be? Was Jack the one to train Jerry?_

She wasn't the only to notice. Brody was already in a foul mood. When she came in, he greeted her with a frown, wondering where she was last night, since all the school's athletic teams were at the celebratory party.

"I thought you'd be there," he added, his tone just this side of accusatory.

"It was Mr. McDonnell birthday," she said simply. Brody knew quite a bit about her work in the hospital and people she dealt with.

"You could have some afterwards, you know. I mean, it's just a song-and-cake for a death dodger-" Brody actually stopped talking at the look Kim gave him.

Kim was so miffed, she could hardly credit it. Mr. McDonnell was a fixture of Kim's hospital stories. Despite his illness and old age, he was a very funny and engaging man and Kim loved spending time with him. Yesterday's performance was something she prepared for and was proud of. It wasn't every day that people could confidently say that they made someone's day brighter and better. And she thought that yesterday they did make Mr. McDonnell's birthday spectacular.

"Just stop, ok?" she said tiredly, unwilling to make her mood worse with a fight.

"Kim, was that cocky jerk there too?" When she didn't respond, Brody went on, "I can't believe you're so blind about him. It's all an act, just like I suspected. He meant to split us up and to make us weaker, and he fucking got it." Brody's tone was belligerent and he looked genuinely mad.

"Where this is coming from? Have you talked to Kai? Let me tell you abo-"

"No, Kim, let me tell you. They, the Brewers, are all the same and you believe him is just 'cause you are too sweet and kind. And I love that about you. Look how you are about that old dude in the hospital. Of course, you'd believe that people are nice and want to play fair and be your friends. But I know that people can be bad. Or at least do bad things. I almost did that to you, back when I wanted to prove myself to the Dragons. That's what he is doing now. Kim, please, just be reasonable..."

"Brody, I appreciate that you are looking out for me, but-"

"You know, they talk about you? Like, Kai and Jack, discuss you. In details. About you and your 'hot little bod' and what you'd be good at given that you are a cheerleader and can sing."

She didn't comprehend and he added with disgust, "Bendy and can hold her breath..." Brody looked stricken and it took her a second to realize what he was implying. "Kai wanted me to confirm if any of their speculations were true."

Kim shuddered in revulsion. And then realized what Brody said, "Brody! Kai did it on purpose! I guaranty you, Jack wouldn't dare to speak of anyone like that, but Kai just wants you to lose your temper. Please..."

It was too late, however.

 _Brewer vs. Carlson_ was announced and she looked at Jack at the opposite side of the rink. Kai was saying something to him and Jack's face was a mask of fury...

He looked at Kai, then at her, then at Brody and his face lost all signs of emotion, just as his fists clenched at his sides.

 _Oh, God..._

To call it a match was an understatement of the year. They did bow to each other as the protocol required, but that was the end of any and all civility between them. Brody lashed out in a series of kicks that were meant to crowd Jack off the mat, except Jack was better than that. He dodged and ducked and hardly any of Brody's blows landed, and it definitely made Brody mad. Brody aimed his latest kick below the belt and Kim realized that he didn't care to actually have a competition match. It seemed that Jack figured it as well, because he stooped his evasive tactics and soon the fight was a blur. She barely noticed, but judges clearly were writing the points off and Rudy shook his in dismay. On the contrary, the crowd went wild. It was as close to a real fight as possible, with added bonus of martial arts thrown in.

It wasn't strictly karate either. At this point the most generous term would be a mixed martial arts and kick-boxing. In reality, it was a brutal fist-fight and Kim only hoped that their helmets would prevent the worst of damage. As it was, fist collided with rib-cages, kicks were directed at joints, and any opening - neck, chest, solar plex - was a fair game.

They meant to hurt and to maim...

It was violent and raw...

But, as it was obvious yesterday that Brody was better at basketball, Jack was significantly better at fighting. She saw the moment when Jack stopped trying to temper his moves (even though most of his hits landed), because he flipped Brody and slammed him into the ground. Brody tried to twist around, to lash out at Jack, but he was at a disadvantage.

The match should have been over and she heard the gong announcing it. Jack began to step back and it was then that Brody kicked out at Jack's legs.

She saw Jack land on Brody, the sound of bodies colliding made her wince in sympathy, but there was no time for that. Brody hissed in pain as Jack wrenched his wrist down to the floor, the rest of Jack's body pinning Brody. She saw Jack raised other hand clenched in fist and she knew that the next punch would knock Brody out.

"Stop!" she didn't realize that she yelled, until she saw Jack's head jerk in her direction. Too late she saw her mistake, because Brody used Jack's distraction and flipped Jack over.

His triumph was short-loved, because as quickly as Jack landed, he sprang up and the next combination of kick and punch dropped Brody on the floor. He didn't get up right away, clearly out of breath.

The gong was going non-stop, judges shouting and both sensei on the sides of the rink trying to rein in their students, but at that moment the silence settled in and it was deafening.

Jack pulled off his helmet, his hair matted and sweaty, and stepped back from Brody. He was moving with a certain stiffness and she knew that he was sore. _Sore,_ but not _hurt_ like Brody, who slowly got up. He was obviously in bad shape...

She was paralyzed in her spot, still recovering from this display of violence. Her eyes darted from one to another and at some point both of them were looking at her.

 _Oh God... What a mess..._

Before either of them would take another step towards her, the head judge loudly announced their decision.

"In light of this most unprecedented disregard for rules of the competition and the spirit of the martial arts, and because contestant Carlson did not cease the fight at gong and contestant Brewer continued it as well, we disqualify both contestants from this competition and are suspended from the next three."

There was a collective groan and she saw Rudy try and argue with the judge, but Kim was distracted by a movement on the mats. Brody took a halting step towards her, only to stop when Jack did the same thing. Suddenly, the tension was back again and she saw that just behind the rink Kai was grinning (smirking) at this all. _That fucking jerk!_ God, she hated him so much at the moment.

"Milton, Jerry! Go help Brody!" she hissed at her friends and luckily they obeyed her command. The sprinted to their friend and flanked him on both sides.

Of course, no one was coming to Jack's side and her heart broke a little. Before she knew it, her feet carried her over to him and she knew that this was better than any announcement, because it was clear who she chose.

Jack's smile was her reward...

/

There wasn't much time to do more than help Jack off the rink and to the benches, because the next match was announced.

 _Crawford v. Brewer._

She saw how both Brody and Jack stiffened at that. She only sighed in resignation. This was probably what Kai intended. He poisoned both guys against each other to the point of disqualification (and it must hurt Jack's pride even more). And now she would have to face him. As much as she was worried about Kai being rough with Brody, she expected that he would just as bad to her.

First they gave one another respectful bows before assuming their stances. Keeping their eyes trained on one another they moved in slow, even circles, sizing one another up. Kim flicked out a quick teasing punch but Kai did not even flinch. Kim knew that though Kai was larger, she could balance it out with her maneuverability.

Kai's best bet would be to quickly subdue her to the ground and simply pin her into a choke hold she couldn't break. Assuming that Kai only wanted a win... So far, nothing in their history suggested that he would stop there.

Kai got tired of dancing around and threw a flurry of jabs and low kicks at her, trying to catch her off guard. She blocked and dodged, her shorter frame helping her. She even managed to cage Kai's arm but he was quick and flipped her over before she could complete her move. She was up and scurrying backwards, regaining her footing just as Kai charged at her again.

Kim parried the punched, then kicked out low, swiping at Kai's ankles. He hopped over the move and used the motion to kick at her. She was knocked down by a solar plexus punch she was unable to block by mere seconds. Kim landed with a hard smack on her chest. _God, that hurt..._

Kai tried to quickly follow it up with another kick, but Kim rolled away and was on her feet again, although her sore back protested.

Kai did that dancing shuffle of the boxer and Kim scoffed internally, rotating shoulders to ease her back-pain. Kai charged again and Kim looked for a hole in his defense, deciding to play the waiting game as he continued dancing with his fists. But he was quicker than she expected and suddenly, her head snapped back, a hit to the side was unexpected, and followed by an impressive follow-up as Kai struck her, aiming for the face. She grimaced as she felt her nose smarting and jumping back from more of Kai's kicks and fists.

"Come on now, Scorpion. Are you already done? Where is your speed?" he jeered as he danced away from her. "I must say, I am disappointed in your taste. So far you only dated idiots. You might as well date Frank. Those two were so easy- Shame, really."

They traded the most proper, by the book, kicks and jabs, "Why do you hate me so?"

"Why? Can't stand that not every guy falls for you?"

Kim actually scoffed and threw a great combination that landed on Kai's shoulder, "More like, what's your damage that you chose me to hate? How are you related to Jack? He's all 'honor of Otai' and you... You can't be more different."

Something she said changed his mood. She could feel it. He was truly mad now. His speed increased and he was moving faster than before. He was using distractions - hands bobbing and feinting left and right. Didn't help that each movement of his hand was either a circling block or a lethal jab, and there was no way to tell the difference. Kim slid her foot back, bracing herself as Kai took a step closer. Kim tried to close the distance, snapping out her leg in a kick to the side of his head. The jerk grinned as he caught it with his cycle of blocks, slapping it away as he dashed at her with a straight jab.

Kim heaved as she took the punch to the chest, her ribs definitely bruised. Between her sore back and now ribs, she was sure her entire torso would be some unhealthy color of blue and purple. Her opponent followed up with a jab to the stomach, sending her back to the floor. She vaguely heard the gong signalling the end of the fight.

It was over and she carefully stood up once more.

Only to find that Kai, like Brody, wasn't ready to finish the fight. Kai charged again, despite shouts and the gong. Striking a stance, Kim focused on watching his ever-moving hands. She couldn't block it, so why should she try? Kai crept in, his hands a blur before he slid forward, trying to punch her in the solar plex.

It was as if the time slowed and she could see - predict - where his hand would be. She grabbed it, turning her back to him. His striking hand was now wrapped around her and the forward motion brought his front to her back. She knew that he would try to hit her with the free hand to the ribs and she moved fast... She jumped, straightening her spine and jamming her head against his face. Helmet or not, this was a direct hit into his nose and she heard his gasp of pain. He was distracted and she pressed her advantage and moved away from him and around, bringing the captured hand with her. She was behind him and twisted his hand up and up, reaching his limit and driving him to his knees.

The gong's going off again pierced her concentration and she realized that her friends and Black Dragons were all lined around the rink, ready for... an all-out brawl. She saw that Rudy and Jack were lined with Jerry and Milton and she was grateful.

Before anything further could happen, the head judge spoke.

"We are aghast yet again at the blatant disregard for the competition rules. Contestant Brewer used impermissible moves and refused to stop at the gong. Contestant Crawford also used non-approved moves, but the panel agrees that she was using them in self-defense. We disqualify contestant Brewer and award this round to contestant Crawford, with a few points take off for said impermissible moves."

She stepped back, suddenly unsteady as all the aches and hurts caught up with her. Adrenaline letdown left her with shakes and labored breath. She tried to take in more air and wondered if this was the hardest fight on her life so far. Taking off her helmet, she took two more steps to the edge of the rink. She was determined to walk off on her own, when she heard a shout of _Kim_ and she looked up to see Jack rushing to her.

 _What?_ She began turning to look behind her, but was too late, because she saw Jack dart past her and grab Kai by midsection away from her and throw him down. Jack didn't let Kai get up before he punched him hard, drawing blood from the nose. Kai went backwards and Jack grabbed him by the gi.

"You fucking psycho! You don't deserve it, but I won't kick a man, who's down. Get up and fight me!"

Kai did get up, but his sensei ran up and pulled him away.

"Kai, stop and think. You might lose your rank altogether. Think!"

He turned to say something to Jack, but was interrupted by another gong of the judges.

"For demonstrating poor sportsmanship and attempting to attack another contestant from behind and outside of the match, contestant Kai Brewer is suspended from three consecutive competitions. Black Dragons dojo, whose two contestants have been disqualified and suspended, is also suspended from this and the next competition."

Ty and Kai's faces were twisted, but they kept their mouths shut.

And then Jack untied his belt and took off the black and red gi, "I no longer wish to be part of this disgrace of a dojo. Grandpa must learn to live with the disappointment."

He turned and offered Kim his hand. She took it, grateful for his help. She couldn't get enough air without hurting. She wasn't sure it was only a bruised rib anymore: she might very well have a broken bone.

They walked to the rest of the Wasabi Warriors.

"Kim, I'd say you were brilliant, but I am sure you don't feel brilliant right now," Milton made the move to pat her shoulder and stopped.

"Yeah, gurl, tha' was badass!" Jerry intoned and patted her head as if it was the only place that didn't hurt.

"Jack, thank you stopping Kai in time. It was the right thing to do, even if he is your cousin," Rudy said seriously.

Kim saw that Brody struggled yet again, "Yeah, thanks. And, I should have stopped when you knocked me out first."

Jack nodded, "No, I was equally at fault. You should have been facing off Kai, but I took his place because I was pissed at you."

There was a long silence, where the two of them were assessing each other without malice, and then Rudy broke in, "So, Jack, are you looking to join a new dojo?"

Kim smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe, this competition was worth the broken bones if the drama between Brody and Jack would stop.

She saw Brody give a small nod and then look at her directly, "I am fine with one more person looking out for you. Kai is obsessed and I don't think he'd stop at just competitions."

"I agree. He is vicious and we should be vigilant," Jack said just as gravelly and something akin to an understanding passed between them.

Kim was about to protest that she very well can protect herself (she just won against Kai, didn't she?), but her _everything_ hurt and she was not about to waste her breath on arguing with these two macho, who somehow managed to find something in common.

A/N: I hope this didn't disappoint. The brawl b/w Jack and Brody was long time coming and I wanted Jack with Wasabis, where he belongs.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Some of you, who are martial artists, realized that the last chapter was more aligned with the show's portrayal of the matches at competitions. I fully admit that I have not had any martial arts training (save for a few self-defense classes) and basically used show's canon to build my own dramatic development.

* * *

Jack couldn't quite recall the last time he was so mad. Seeing Kai exact his vicious tendencies on Kim was more than he could bear. It was like he told her: seeing her hurt was physically painful. She fought back, of course she did. She was incredible and she probably wouldn't appreciate if he intervened. As it was, he blew it with his own stupidity. Kai played him perfectly. Sometimes it was unfortunate that they were cousins and Kai knew him so well. He was well informed; knew about Krody-Kick debacle and played on Jack's protective tendencies. All he did was mention Brody's supposed commentary on Kim and 'all her endowments' and Jack lost it. He wasn't supposed to spar with Brody, but he stepped up to the rink and finally gave into the desire to pummel his once-rival.

Brody put up a good fight, but Jack was better. He was savagely glad to learn this. He also learned that Brody could fight dirty and he fleetingly thought that Brody fit with Dragons. He won and Kim's smile was all he needed as a prize.

But, oh, his cousin's plan became obvious when Kim was paired against Kai. Jack rose from the bench, vaguely registering that Brody did the same, and watched as Kim confidently walked on the mats. She looked fine and calm, but he knew that her back was bothering her. Worry seized him as he watched Kai move faster than he let on in the common practices. It was obvious that Kai worked harder than he showed. Not enough to beat Jack, but enough to hurt Kim. Because as much as Kai knew him, he knew Kai too: his cousin hated Kim with some psychotic fervor and he wouldn't just fight to win the competition.

Little things, interactions, mentions, gossip - all came to him and he cursed himself for being blind. Kai disliked him by default, he sneered at Wasabi Warriors as weaklings, he resented Brody for betrayal, but Kai _definitely_ hated Kim. Why? Jack wouldn't know. But the entire Krody thing began because Kai tried to get at Kim. And Kim said that wasn't the first-time Kai tried to retaliate. She said she left the dojo because of Dragons 'win at all costs' attitude. What was it that made Kai hate her?

None of that mattered at the moment, because Kai was fighting Kim. _God, she was so small next to him_. His own heart was in his throat and he slowly drifted to the edge of the rink, his own fists itching to jump in there and protect her.

She went down from a direct hit in the chest... He moaned and winced quietly and was relived when the gong sounded.

It was over...

Only it wasn't. Kai charged her again and he was shouting and made to step on the rink, when Rudy pulled him back. He snarled at the diminutive man, his head already turned to the center of the mats.

Kim, incredibly, got up in time and managed to trap Kai's hand and gave him a well-earned butt-head and then, in a totally badass move, she twisted that hand behind Kai and drove it up until he had to drop to his knees to prevent the dislocated shoulder. She held tight, not letting go, and he wondered if she would finish the job.

But she was far too merciful and fair. She stepped back and the judges delivered their decision. He wasn't sure if she heard or cared about it, because she was walking towards them slowly, each step obviously an effort, and he never admired or loved anyone more than her at that moment.

What happened next was a blur of images and impressions, overshadowed by the wave of fury that was nothing like he ever felt. Kai tried attacked Kim, when her back was to him, and Jack didn't realize he moved until he grabbed Kai bodily and drove his fist into Kai's face. It was not as satisfying as he hoped, and he snarled at Kai to get up and fight him.

He didn't get to pummel his cousin, but he quit the Black Dragons and joined Wasabis Warriors. In some, ironically inclined part of his brain, he wondered if all guys that fell for Kim end up following her, but Brody's words brought his focus back to the real problem: Kai hated Kim.

They walked in slow formation around Kim, who was shuffling with effort. He wasn't sure if she hurt her feet too in addition to the obvious damage to the torso. At some point, Jack's impatience to see to her comfort won and stepped in front of her.

"Kim, how is your back?"

"Sore, but it's my rib tha-" she didn't get to finish because he swept her into a bridal hold and proceeded to carry her in his arms.

"Let me know if this hurts your ribs," he told her, only to find her expression to be a cross of annoyance and reluctant acceptance.

"You can't go with me to the locker rooms," she said skeptically, with a raised brow.

"I am taking you straight to the hospital. Milton will go to the lockers, retrieve your stuff and bring it to the hospital," despite how cute she looked, Jack was not going to be deterred.

"I will?" Milton sounded doubtful. Jack shot him his coldest and most commanding stare, "Well, in that case, I guess I will."

Brody huffed a little and Jack spared him one look. Despite their uneasy alliance, he could feel the other guy's surly dislike. It didn't help that he had Kim in his arms and she was so tired, she dropped her head in the crook of his neck, filling him with certainty that at least one part of his life was sorted.

"Brody," Jack said to his teammate. "You know Kim's parents the best. Why don't you call them to explain everything and let them know where we are headed?" He turned to Rudy, "You probably want to complete the paperwork with the tournament committee. Not sure if a complaint would work - I mean we all signed the waivers - but Kai's attack on Kim while her back was turned is serious."

The certainty he felt earlier - about Kim's and their relationship - made him certain about the next steps and when he spoke, his new dojo-mates listened. Reluctantly, in case of Milton, and almost belligerently, in case of Brody, but listen they did.

He shifted his focus on Jerry, "I need you to contact Grace."

"Wha?" from Jerry was overlaid by Kim's "Why?"

"We need to get ahead of this. Who knows what sort of stories Black Dragons can come up with? Kim's name was already dragged through mud in the past few days. We don't want any more of those rumors."

He didn't mention it, but he knew that the sabotage by the cheerleader exacerbated Kim's injuries. He could not confront them the way he did with Brody or Kai, but Grace could. He fully trusted that Kim's friend was far more devious than he ever hoped to be.

By this point they were in the parking lot and he carefully seated Kim on the passenger side of his car. She winced at the angle at which her torso bent and he had to breathe in deep to calm himself. Despite the desire to go back, find Kai and hurt him, Jack had to be smarter about this. He needed to know what exactly happened between the two dojos.

When he was already driving, Kim being his only passenger, he finally asked her.

"What is the history between you and Kai? Is there some... personal reason that he hates you?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road and internally girding himself up against any possible answer.

"You mean other than me disagreeing with them and quitting Black Dragons?" she spoke haltingly, clearly taking shallow breath.

"... yes?"

"We didn't date, if that's what you are implying," her voice wasn't cold or upset. Perhaps, amused.

"Ok," came in a rush, because it apparently would have bothered him if they did. Then a thought occurred to him, "Wait... Did he asked you out and you turned him down?"

Kim gave a snort of amusement and then hissed a little, "That was as much as I could laugh now, but I _am_ laughing on the inside. It's sweet that you think every guy would be after me..." She paused, took breath and then, "No, he never asked me out."

"Then why the hate?" it did bother him.

"I don't know. I left the dojo and he sneered, but mostly let me be. Then there was that competition in China, which none of Wasabis got into, but Kai did. He crowed about it to everyone and Ty strutted around like a peacock. I think it was after he came back that he became unbearable and quite determined to 'punish' me. It has been this way ever since..."

Jack nodded along, "I was at that competition as well. You know he set up an ambush and my wrist was broken in the scuffle. Then I had to compete against him and he tried to hit me on the broken hand. Grandpa almost stopped talking to him after that."

He heard her gasp and one of her hands slid to his side and squeezed his thigh, "Seriously? Kai is nuts. Broke your hand? Unbelievable... I guess it is his mojo - I feel like I have a broken bone inside."

It was his turn to hiss as he dug fingers into the steering wheel, "I was such an idiot to let him rile me up and make me wanna fight Brody. It should have been Brody against Kai."

"Hey, it's fine. I am fine," at his disbelieving look she amended, "I will be fine, ok?"

"Kim, I'm worried about it now. He is sort of fixated on this 'getting even' with you, and Brody, and now me. I don't want you to hurt."

"I get it, but I am not going to change anything in my life because of him," he gave her another pleading and disbelieving look. "Fine... I promise I'll be more careful. Although, I do think you are overacting. Kai's competitive and dislikes me, but I don't think he would do anything beyond pranks and maybe some unfair matches."

He knew he wasn't.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital and Jack brought her to the ER, the staff recognized her and she was seen almost immediately. Dr. Esfendiary, tutting and shaking his head, made Jack step out and Kim undressed to be checked over. She was glad that Jack wasn't there to see the extent of her bruising. She was right: her torso was covered in multicolored bruises all over and when Doctor pressed on her left side, she couldn't hold back the whimper of pain.

"Definitely need the X-ray to rule out the broken bones, but as it is, they're at least bruised," he wrote notations and then spent some time checking her back and arms. Truthfully, there was a lot of contusions on her arms as well, seeing as she was blocking and throwing jabs and punches herself. Thankfully, none of her other body parts hurt like her ribcage did. Of course, Dr. Esfendary decided to run the full check to make sure she had no concussion.

He stepped out to get the orders in and she relaxed back in that flimsy hospital gown, feeling strange being a patient here. She barely had time to relax, when Brody stepped in and took several unsure strides towards her. He held himself stiffly and Kim's own body ached in sympathy.

"Have you been checked out?"

He nodded slightly, "Just the regular bruises. Nothing broken or sprained. You?"

"Bruises, possible broken rib, general fatigue and the Doctor wants to check for concussion," she said it all casually, trying to downplay her injuries. She wasn't quite successful as Brody's hands clenched into fists.

"I hate Kai. And I was an idiot... for listening to him."

"You weren't the only one."

"Yeah... Still doesn't make me feel any better. It's just... I kinda hate Jack too, so it was easy to think that he'd be just like Kai..."

"Brody, you don't think that anymore, right? After today-"

"Right, I don't think he is like Kai. Still kinda hate him."

"If need to hate someone, you should hate me..."

"I don't think I know how to hate you."

She had nothing to say in response. Her guilt over the situation was so profound, she choked and tears gathered in her eyes. which only alarmed Brody.

"Hey- Oh, please- Kim- Just don't cry, ok?" He hurried to her side and gently ran his hand over her head, "I- I get it, Kim. You chose Jack. I can deal with it... I think. But I also know that you still care about me."

She looked up at him and was about to speak, but he went on.

"You made him stop. I- know that feelings don't just disappear into thin air. Just as I still have feelings for you, you probably have feelings for me. It'll sort itself out."

"What are you saying exactly, Brody?"

"I am not sure. Either this all will settle into a good friendship, or it won't go away and I'll just have to wait until Jack's screws up."

"Brody-y-y-y" she drawn out in exasperation. "Please, don't sit and wait for me. You should go out and see for yourself, but I guaranty you, there are plenty of other people out there-"

"Kim, don't worry. I won't sit and pine for you. But, right now, you are still the girl for me and until it stops being the case, I can't just start something with another person. Besides, we are still friends and you need my help in keeping Kai away from you. I can even play nice with Jack. You won't deny me that, I hope?"

She was prevented from answering when her parents showed up. Brody stepped out with a nod and her parents proceeded to have the same debate they had every time karate came up. Mom thought it was unnecessary to go on and dad felt like it was important she continued to hone her fighting skills. She almost tuned them out, instead wondering what this new situation would mean for them. In her most despondent moments, she thought she'd have to quit the dojo, because of the break-up and her new boyfriend. She did not expect this development: Jack being part of the Bobby Wasabi dojo and their romance being on display before Brody. Who somehow convinced himself that if he just waited long enough, she'd eventually break-up with Jack.

There was lull in her parents' fight and she managed to add, "Mom, dad, stop it already. I will continue with karate, because I like it. This time it got out of hand, but I still won even if the other guys was playing dirty. I am glad I can defend myself."

Her mom harrumphed, but let it go since everyone knew that Kim could be stubborn.

* * *

By the time Jack made it home, he was exhausted. The fight and adrenaline letdown made him physically tired, but it was the emotional roller-coaster that absolutely drained him. Seeing Kim hurt was probably the worst feeling in the world. Seeing Brody's face when he looked at Kim made Jack want to both smack him out of irrational jealousy and comfort him at the same time. Ironically, he understood how Brody felt - he was in that position a few months back.

Kim did have a fractured rib on the left side, but luckily that was the worst of it. Most of her other injuries were just bruises, although, when he got a glimpse of them on her back and arms, he forgot how to breathe his anger was so strong.

Now he wished he hadn't stopped himself after the first punch...

Of course, his family already knew what went down at the convention center. His mom had already talked to Kim's mother and when he stepped inside, she hugged him tight. His dad was more tempered, but also quietly agreed that Jack did the right thing when he defended Kim and quitted the Black Dragons. But Jack dreaded seeing his grandfather...

"Where is Grandpa?"

"In his room. He's feeling tired," his mom offered quietly and he just closed his eyes in the mixture of guilt and exhaustion.

"I'll go and talk to him."

Might as well finish this now. This shitty day was only getting shittier.

When he knocked, and was asked to come in, Jack felt like he was stepping into the Principal's office.

"How are you?" was all Jack could say at the sight of his grandpa's tired face.

"'m ok now," he gave Jack a small smile. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't go to the competition. I don't know how I'd feel if I actually had to see that in person..."

"I am sorry I disappointed you."

"You lost control. It is unfortunate, but I suppose you were not entirely at fault. You retaliated in kind... I'd say that you need to learn to focus even when it gets personal..."

"I got suspended for that," Jack muttered.

"Perhaps it'll teach you to keep calm even in the face of provocation. Jack, I know you like Kim, but this will become a weak spot to be exploited. You understand that, right?" Jack nodded. "Your cousin though..." he trailed off and looked at Jack directly. "Did he really try to attack Kim with her back turned?"

Jack only nodded, the memory too fresh in his mind, "I think I may have broken his nose for that... And I quit the dojo. I am sorry I broke my promise to you... God, this all is so messy..."

"I won't chastise you for defending a friend from a sneaky attack. And I should have realized that asking you to make nice with Kai was more of a wishful thinking. I wonder where I screwed up with Kai."

Jack didn't agree that it was his grandfather's fault entirely. Kai had parents after all...

"Kim said that he became this vicious after the competition in China... I wasn't in America at the time, but do you have any idea why he got so nasty after that competition?"

His grandfather sighed deeply, "His sensei nominated him for Otai Academy. He was rejected."

It was a news to Jack. He had no idea that Kai had Otai hopes at some point. "Oh... And I was accepted. Do- Do you think he is just not over it still? But why focus on Kim?"

"I know that his rejection letter cited his underhandedness and fuzzy moral code as reasons for denying him entrance. They expressed hope that he would grow up and learn compassion, fairness and forgiveness. You know very well how that went."

"And Kim quit the Dragons' dojo for pretty much the same reasons... So, he is misplacing his frustration over the rejection onto Kim because...? She is a symbol of his own failure?"

"Anything is possible, Jack. I thought that his rejection and your acceptance would ... wake him up, but I was wrong. And then, every time you were mentioned, he'd only get more frustrated and more competitive. Maybe because he ruled the dojo with an iron fist and Kim's so thoroughly flouted his authority... I must admit that I am not a good candidate to explain why your cousin is the way he is."

His grandpa looked tired and Jack felt the wave of guilt and anger sweep over him. Guilt over his actions and anger at Kai for his...

This was a messy situation.

A/N: I will be on vacation next week, so I won't post anything during the next week, but should return to my regular schedule of posting twice a week.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: My dear readers, so sorry I made you wait. I was on a spring break and had very spotty connection most of the week. Then, on the way home, I managed to twist and sprain my thumb. Thumb! Have you heard of such a thing? Also, do you realize how much we use our thumbs? Apparently, a lot. I have a nifty little wrist/thumb stabilizing sling, which makes typing a little difficult. And forget about typing on the mobile devices. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Kim was released home the same day. Her ribs were wrapped, but the majority of her injuries were of the 'it'll get better on its own' kind. She was liberally smeared in arnica and iodine* on her bruises, which made her upper body look positively grotesque. Well, it wasn't like anybody was going to see her _desaibille_ anytime soon. She snorted, and winced as her body protested. Right, no laughing or coughing.

She planned to sit out a day from school as she recovered and her mom almost took a day off too. Thankfully, Grace called and promised to come instead. Kim was glad for it. Her mom went on about the dangerous sport of karate and she kinda wanted to avoid both Jack and Brody. Both were sweet to her and hovered around like she was going to faint at any moment. It got old fast. They left her alone when her parents took her home, but both insisted on staying with her on her sick day. She barely managed to convince them that she'd survive by herself. Yeah... Thank God for Grace... Really...

Her friend showed up with an armload of goodies, including her white chocolate mocha.

Between the junk food and ice cream, was Grace's tablet. At first Kim thought it was for movies, but Grace had other ideas.

"This is to plot against Donna and Lindsay," her friend announced, hundred percent serious.

"What? No! Ya'know I want nothing to do with them and certainly don't want any of the 'mean girls' drama in my life. I have enough as it is," Kim protested immediately.

"Kim, I get it. I do. I don't care about that either. But! Look at yourself! You're black and blue and everything in between and it could have been worse, if those two b- broads had their wish. As it is, you are out of commission for a while and what about the squad competition? You want to give the victory to Lindsay? Cause she's gonna replace you in the routine and she's not nearly as good as she thinks she is. And our squad will lose. Do you want us to lose?" Grace spoke passionately and Kim had hard time not being taken by the same passion.

"I didn't know you cared so much about the squad."

"Squad? Hah! As if," Grace snorted into the white chocolate mocha. "I care about my friend, who is injured over some shallow girls' inability to deal with rejection."

Later Kim was going to blame her aching ribcage for her misty eyes. "I think I am bruised because of some jerk's inability to deal with his feelings of inferiority..." she croaked eventually.

"That too," Grace said sagely. She looked at Kim with impish smile, "I think we should set Kai up with Lindsay. They can bond over their mutual hatred of Kick."

"And if they hit it off, then Jack and I would have to learn to sleep with one eye open."

"Can you imagine Thanksgiving at the Brewers..."

"Or Christmas..."

"And the Christmas gifts..."

"I'll be checking for tarantulas and poison..."

"You should be checking for that anyway."

Grace laughed and Kim tried to suppress any mirth as it still hurt to laugh, but her mood improved and she let Grace prattle about the possible ways of getting at the two girls.

The lazy day with Grace, who spent most of it coming up with one ridiculous scheme after another, went on like this with Grace helping Kim to spread arnica over her bruises. Kim moved gingerly to get her legs stretched and checking her phone. There were a number of texts and messages from all her friends checking in on her. Jack and Brody both offered to bring her homework to her, but she chose Milton as most trustworthy of the task. She got an answering message of 'cool' and 'great' from the two boys and she swore she could feel the disappointment from both of them.

Truthfully, she already missed Jack, but there were several reasons to have Milton come rather than him. First, Milton _was_ more trustworthy with all things scholarly. Two, she doubted she'd have much done with Jack around. Three, she was pretty sure if Jack got to see her upper body now - a full day after the fight, with the discoloration mottling the skin in a scary and ugly way - he would either get even more protective or actually would try and confront Kai again. Four, and finally, if Jack was with her - he wouldn't be at the dojo with others attending practice. It would be clear to everyone - and Brody - that Jack was at her place and she really wasn't going to rub Brody's face in her new relationship.

So she texted him with easy-breezy 'have fun w Rudy, CY' and let it be.

When Milton showed up, he had a very somber expression and a cup of pho in his hands. Grace, who prepared some French toast for Kim, raised her eyebrows in question.

"Soup is what sick people eat and this one is light, but flavorful," Milton told both of them.

"O-o-ok... Thanks. You have my homework?"

"I do. And if you want, I can help you finish it," Milton offered helpfully.

"I can type, you know. My hands are fine."

"Well, yes, of course. I know that. But you'd be amazed to realize how much of the core muscles we use in practically every task. Even typing can exacerbate your injuries-"

"It's just bruises and one measly fracture-"

"That can become a full-blown break and cause your rib to separate and pierce some vital internal organs! Do you want to have a pulmonary embolism?!" Milton fairly glared at her and she was amazed - and really she should not be - at his medical knowledge.

"Did you read up on this last night?" she asked him indulgently.

"I did... But not last night... I did it today. Couple of hours ago, in fact," he said and she knew she was missing something when she saw him give Grace a furtive look.

"Why couple of hours ago? What happened?" Kim asked both of them now, suspicion growing inside.

"Why don't you sit down and eat first?" Grace spoke quickly and Kim only looked at her friend pointedly. When Grace ignored the look and went on to heat up the soup, Kim turned her glare on Milton.

"...fine," he said after a minute, making Grace sigh. "I saw the pictures of your back injuries and let me tell you, it looked bad. Bad enough that I researched the fractured ribs issues and-"

"Where did you see my back?!" Kim asked horrified and looked from Milton to Grace. "Grace! You didn't!"

Grace turned around with mutinous expression on her face, "Yeah, I did. And I don't feel sorry!"

"Why?! What for?!" Kim was livid.

"Because. People need to see what those bitches did!"

"Oh god! Who did you send it to? When did you even get the picture? Why?"

"When I applied arnica on your back. And I only sent it to the squad," Grace said and looked away.

"Grace. Seriously, tell me everything you did and no equivocations."

"First, you should know that there is a short video of you fighting Kai. You know, when he kicks you down and then another one of your twisting his arm back. BTW, that was priceless. So, there was a lot of chatter about it. And I said that your back made it worse, because it was already hurt. So, I took the picture, because, seriously, your back is like ''Starry Night" its so blue. And I mentioned that it wasn't all from Kai, but that our Head Cheerleader is dumb and takes too many chances with her routines-"

"Seriously? This is your plan to get at them? I thought you-"

"Kim, this is much better than anything we can concoct and it has the benefit of us claiming the higher ground. No one likes the Black Dragons. Their leader tried to win against you. Unfairly. You denied him victory, even when you are not in the best form. Go, Seaford High! And why were you not in the best form? Well, that would be because those two bitches have sabotaged you. Sabotaged! Over a guy! And they did it to you, a popular girl. What would they do if it were some other, less popular, new or younger student?"

Milton suddenly chimed in, "You know, this is brilliant as a tactic and a strategy. Tactically, the immediate effect is sympathy for Kim and Kim-adjacent. Strategically, you can marginalize the Black Dragon contingent at Seaford High and de-throne Donna as the head cheerleader."

He looked approvingly at Grace. who nodded smugly, "I know right? Already at least four girls on the squad let me know about their doubts in Donna as the captain."

"And the Dragons?"

"No one likes Frank and Kai is not even at our school. There is a lot of 'you go, girl' and I don't think any of the remaining Dragons will try anything."

Kim sighed, and promptly winced, "There's a video of my fight?"

Grace tried not to look relieved, but failed, "Yep."

She showed the videos while reading the comments from everyone. They were about to start eating when Jerry showed up. With a tin of soup.

"Let me guess. Its what sick people should eat?" Kim asked jokingly.

"'ow'd you know?" Jerry looked at her wide eyed. "My abuela made it. It's sancocho. It 'as yams an corn an' pure deliciososness."

"Is that an actual word?" Grace smirked.

"It is in Spanglish," he deadpanned.

"And are you here because the picture of my back upset you too?"

"Nah. Well, I saw an' I'm shook, but I'm here 'cause your two boys are goin' at each other at the dojo. So, like, I was bored."

"What? They are what?"

"Chill. For reals. Jack and Brody be sparrin' And Rudy's wi' 'em. They'd be fine."

"Oh, Rudy probably wants to see all that Jack can do."

"Yep. Last I saw, Rudy and Brody were tag-teamin' Jack."

"Well, he'd be bruised too. Probably," Kim said and then a thought occurred to her. "Crap! Did they see the picture?"

"Duh. They did. An' now they be hittin' each other. For trainin.' Better tha' than 'em hittin' Frank or Kai, right?"

Kim sighed. Again. And winced. Again.

They'd need more food and arnica.

The four of them ended up demolishing all the food and Milton led them to an impromptu study session, which was filled with humor and gentle ribbing. Kim's phone kept pinging with messages. It seemed that the story of her fight with Kai and her injuries were major pieces of gossip. Quite a few of the squad members were outraged that Kim was seemingly injured during an unsafe routine.

It appeared that Grace's plan worked.

It was later, when her friends left and her dad was already home, that Jack stopped by. He looked exhausted and she silently wondered when would he decide that enough was enough. That being with her was nothing but problems for him so far and it didn't seem to get any better.

Obviously it wasn't today, because his eyes lit up at the sight of her and he gingerly hugged her.

"How are you?" they both spoke at the same time and Kim smiled, while Jack laughed. He motioned for her to start.

"I am fine. Sore. Bored. Very well fed. Done my homework and apparently worked as the visual ad for Grace's campaign to de-throne Donna. And you?" she said quickly.

"I am fine. Finer than you. Sore. Tired. Have survived full practice with Rudy. Worked as punching dummy as a stand-in for Kai," he said in similar fashion. Kim looked up in alarm at his last words and he added, "Don't worry. Brody worked as the stand-in for any Black Dragon."

So, things were still strained between them. As she expected. She really did wonder if Jack would tire of all this drama.

"But I am better now," he said lowly, hugging her again and whispering into her ear. "You are a sight for a sore eye." She almost laughed at his gallantry and he continued. "I always thought it was a ridiculous expression, but I find that it is surprisingly accurate."

"You aren't mad that I asked Milton to come with my homework?" she asked him. "You understand why I did it, right?"

"Don't worry. If anyone can understand what Brody is going through, it's me. I appreciated it when I didn't have to see you two in a lip-lock, so I get that you are trying to be nice about it. Plus, I think Milton would have done something to me if I interfered with his mission. I don't know why that picture got him so riled up though."

"Well, he sort of sided with Brody at first, even though we've been friends long before Brody showed up. Maybe he felt a little guilty? At any rate, I am glad to have my friend back."

"I am sorry that being with me caused you so much heartache," he said quietly and she laughed a little in response.

"I just thought the same thing. That being with me is too much drama for you. Look at us: drama, heartache, hurt, upset friends and relatives... You think it is worth it?"

"You are worth it," he said immediately and with such conviction that she believed him.

Of course, there was only one way to show her appreciation and thanks.

Jack was frozen at first, even saying something along the lines 'your bruises,' his eyes wide before Kim closed the distances and pressed another kiss. It was hesitant for him and sweet for her. She could tell when he let go a little and gave into the moment. She, too, felt like he - they - were worth it. Her arms wrapping around Jack's waist, in part to hold him close, in part to help herself stand. He was unbearably gentle, his hands so soft on her arms, the pressure no more than a press of a pillow.

The kiss was slow and tender, yet it was filled with such an intent and passion that Kim honestly considered pulling herself higher, just to deepen the kiss. Her ribs protested even this movement and it was as if Jack could feel her pain.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He was panting a little and Kim felt so good, her heart was soaring.

Jack slowly pulled away, his breathing slowing down and he winked at her, "My parents want to invite your family for a Thanksgiving... To reciprocate and because you are my girlfriend. What do you think?"

Kim balked a little at this, "Wouldn't Kai and his parents be there?"

"I think Kai is in too much trouble for his stunt at the competition. Grandpa is not ready to see him and his parents are exacting some punishment on him. They won't be there."

"I guess it would be fine. Who else is invited? Oh, and my sister would be here, so there would be at least four of us."

"The more, the merrier. My aunt will come and she is a great cook. You'll love her. She, like my grandma, reads Russian poets," he said quietly and then went on. "He, who saw her... The morning star, the brightest, blooming in the sky. He won't forget the taste of arcanum, of secret place where magics rise. Don't be afraid of cold. It's the night's last gasp. The night's still close, but the morn is wonderful. It's youth and fire and the breath of life."**

*Arnica is a well-known homeopathic salve for bruises. Iodine is something my grandmother used on us, when we were little. No clue if it actually helps, but who was I to argue with grandma?

**This is an excerpt from the poem _Morning Star_ by Zinaida Gippius. I translated it myself, so if the rhythm is off, blame me. The original is very atmospheric and beautiful. It gave me an inspiration for the title of the story.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I wanted a chapter where Kick settles into their relationship as they have been in constant 'high intensity' mode for a while.

* * *

When Kim came back to school, she simply couldn't believe the power of one single image. Her bruised back, which was kind of spectacularly bad, changed the tides of people's perception of her. She didn't think that anyone would care about the recent events of her personal life beyond the idle mention or two, but she saw the difference. Somehow the looks were no longer judgy and there was a lot more of sympathy and admiration. She wasn't the 'girl with too many boys' now. She was a girl, who's relationship gone through obstacles. Somehow, the fact that Kai was a Brewer and happened to hate her, morphed into 'Jack's family objected to Kim.' She wouldn't say that people drew parallels to the infamous Romeo and Juliet, but there was an undertone of 'it sucks you have to deal with such family drama.'

Added to this was the notion that Donna and Lindsay deliberately sabotaged her and people were rightly miffed. 'Bullying' was mentioned a few time, although Kim strenuously protested this particular aspect. She was hardly bullied and certainly wasn't suffering alienation somewhere alone. But Grace was right. These two girls were vicious and if they did it to some other person, results could have been much worse.

So Milton was correct: she was getting a lot of sympathy and Jack's overt protective behavior scored a lot of points for him and them. Jack showed up at her house early in the morning and drove her to school, arguing that driving could cause her to twist and make her fracture worse. He also carried her stuff and, together with her other friends, acted as the body-guard. Literally. He would angle himself to be a little ahead and practically hovered over, as if he could bodily shield her. If Milton, Jerry or Brody were present, they'd flank her and no one could come closer than few feet to Kim.

She was amused by this attitude of all of her male friends, until she caught up with some of her squad mates. Grace was near her and when Kelsey tried to hug Kim, Grace unceremoniously took a step in between.

"Kels, what the hell?! You can't just hug her right now! Kim won't say anything, but she also is refusing to take the good stuff, so she is pain as it is. So, like, watch it."

Kim was mortified and peeked from around her taller friend to apologize to Kelsey, "Sor-"

"Oh, that was dumb of me. Of course! Sorry, Kim. How are you? Other than in pain?" the other girl said quickly with apologetic smile.

"I am fine!" Kim said pointedly, only to have Grace snort. "I am!"

"Riiiiight..." her friend dragged out. "And I did not see you holding yourself up very straight for the last hour in English? Or how you're breathing is very shallow?"

"That's cause the chairs are so uncomfortable..." Kim said unconvincingly.

"You know, Jack asked me to call him if I thought you weren't doing so well. He swears he'll just carry you out of school..." Kim thought she heard some girls swoon.

"You are plotting with him against me?" Kim couldn't believe it.

"Yep. And Milton asked me the same thing. So, you know, you could be carried out of here by EMTs instead," Grace said with a smirk and Kim just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe y'all. Some friends I've got," she grumbled, but truthfully, she was simply grateful for her good fortune.

The practice was cancelled since emotions ran high still. Instead, Grace and those who were most shocked by Donna's behavior gathered to talk it all out. Kim was there as well although they compromised and sat in the auditorium instead of a class room. The plan was to convince majority of the squad that Donna wasn't the greatest and have the reelection.

By the time they were done, Kim was ready to call either Jack or Milton, she was so exhausted and uncomfortable. Jack was waiting for her outside and when he saw her, he simply picked her up and walked to the back doors.

"You should have stayed home one more day," he chided gently.

"I shouldn't have stayed for Grace's campaign planning session, is all," she argued back.

"Riiiiight," Jack smiled. "There's no shame in needing rest. You're injured-"

"It's just bruised-" at his skeptical look she amended, "and a fractured rib, but I am not an invalid."

"Kim, please. You are making it worse. Just recover properly and then come back full throttle, or something..."

"I just hate everyone's pitying looks!"

"It's not pity. Yes, of course they are upset over you being injured, but I think a lot more of them admire you. They care, and you should too. Take care of yourself."

Kim blinked to keep the tears at bay, "You are too much, Jack. I am glad you are my boyfriend."

"So am I."

* * *

When they got to her house, Jack was fully prepared to just sit tight and bring her food to bed. What he did not anticipate was that Kim wanted to thank him for being a good boyfriend.

The make-out was the strangest experience. It was awkward and awesome at the same time. First he laid her out on the bed and when she pulled him to her, he ended up holding his weight off her, hovering over her on his forearms and toes. It was really a good plank exercise, but unfortunately not exactly conducive to kissing. Then he was on his back and Kim was laid out on top of him, but it was obviously uncomfortable to her. He was about to stop the whole thing, even sitting up, when Kim discovered that if she sat on his lap - her knees on his sides with her holding onto his shoulders - they could kiss quite comfortably. He held onto her waist, not allowing himself to move from the safe position and let Kim control the kiss.

Despite the situation and certain limitations put on their make-out, it got to be a little too much for him. He was quite turned on - and a little ashamed of it - but didn't want to stop either. He'd be very uncomfortable later, but he could not deny himself this moment. He wanted Kim for so long now that any kisses from her were welcome. He'd just deal with his problem later...

At the end of the week he felt less charitable. If he thought that being a Wasabi Warrior would lead to spending more time with Kim, he was mistaken. Because she was injured, she could not volunteer or train at the dojo. And nearly every day ended with him turned on and not being able to do anything about it until much later. After several frustrating days, Jack was thinking of adding extra miles to his run just to work out the frustration and excess stimultation. He and Brody had a few intense fights, but the other boy wasn't exactly his match and it was only when Rudy joined in, that he had a good sparring.

By Friday, though, he felt more exhausted and still frustrated. And Dr. Esfendiary told them it might take up to four weeks for Kim to fully heal. He doubted he'd survive. So, when they were back at her place, and Jack made sure to drop her off on the first floor, he just tried to make a quick retreat.

"Sorry, I gotta run," he started and Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have your hospital shift and you had Karate practice yesterday. Unless you are meeting with Jerry for extra tutoring, which you aren't since Grace told me of her plans with him, then it could only be your bike. Are you leaving me here to work on your bike?" she asked, her face going through a series of looks, from skeptical to big-eyed and pouty.

Damn! She had a very effective puppy-eyes look. He could feel his own resolve crumbling, "...No..."

"Then what is it, Jack? Are you plotting something against Kai? Because I really think you sho-"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then...?"

"Look, you are injured-" he saw her mouth open, "and you have to heal before you can go back to your normal level of _activities,"_ he said and valiantly fought the embarrassment. When she still look at him without comprehension, he sighed and looked away. "Normal level of activities. _All_ activities. You know, the kind you engage in with a boyfriend."

"Oh..." it was Kim's turn to look away in embarrassment. "I am sorry. I guess I didn't realize that it is hard for you," she said and then her eyes widened dramatically. "Oh, wow, foot in mouth. Sorry, I really didn't- It's just an expressi- Wow, I really am making it harder..." her eyes flew even wider and she smacked a hand against her mouth.

Jack could not help it. It was funny, even if it was at his expense. He chuckled and then it grew into a full blown laughter. Kim looked startled first, but then an answering smile bloomed on her face.

"To answer you, yes, it is hard. And no, you didn't make it worse. Just forget about it. If we just stick to a PG things, I think we should be fine. I mean, I managed to be your friend, while you dated Brody, and not die of this _hardship."_

Kim looked even more embarrassed, "Oh, seriously? You thought of it then- I mean, I did too. Sometimes. Like when you found me by the side of the road..." Here she blushed so hard, Jack wondered if her cheeks were hot to the touch.

He was also pleased. For all the times he had inappropriate thoughts of someone else's girl, it was gratifying to know he wasn't the only one, "Yeah? Since then? Since we first became friends?"

"How is this sticking to PG things?" she sassed him, even through her embarrassment.

"Why, Ms. Crawford? Does this conversation make you hot and bothered?" Jack really should have known better, but he was horny and his girlfriend found him attractive.

"Maybe it does," she said in low tones and crawled onto his lap, his hands automatically going to her waist.

"What are you doing, Kim? Your rib-"

"Yes, my rib. Only one rib. Everything else is fine and in working order. I have been getting better. Most of the bruising had faded and it only hurt when I twist too much..." she drawled and made a circular motion with her hips.

"Kiiiim," he begged and held her hips tight to prevent her from moving again. "This, what you just did, it gotta hurt. You're moving your torso and-"

"Jack, I still have functional hands, you know," as if to prove the point, her little hand drifted from the shoulder to the chest and, very deliberately, over his nipple. His breathing stuttered a little. "You still think we shouldn't enjoy ourselves? Because I want to. Enjoy myself with my boyfriend..." her whispered words were delivered straight into one ear, lips catching a lobe and Jack squeezed her hips and moved her over himself. He repeated the same circular motion she did, his hands tight on her, just as his own hips jerked upwards.

"Oohhh..." came her stuttered sigh, "...yeeesss..."

"You feel so good," he murmured against her lips.

Kim made a soft noise of agreement, bringing her hands to the front of his pants and palming his erection, "Just wait. It's about to feel even better." Her hand firmly massaged him through his pants as she brought her mouth back to his, grinning into their kiss.

"Ah," Jack released a strangled groan when her fingers brushed against his length teasingly.

She slowly worked him with her hand, all the while her eyes never straying from her task. She looked unbelievably good like this; eyes half closed with lashes brushing the skin beneath, her hand's movement making her breasts sway as well and he barely kept himself from jerking up and dislodging her.

He day dreamed about this before, he even had a few of nightly dreams as well, but it was nothing compared to this. God, she was better, sexier, more beautiful than any of his dreams.

This was so satisfying, he almost let it go too long. But it really would be the height in bad form for him to get off before his still recovering girlfriend.

He gently stopped her hand and put it back on his shoulder. "Kim, let me take care of you first," he whispered, a soft demand that she nonetheless obeyed. It was his turn to explore what he could. Deep kisses and gentle hands was all he allowed himself, but she was right there coming along, soft sighs and flushed cheeks, and when his hand slipped inside her underpants her thighs parted. Sliding between the wet folds, his fingers found what they were searching for and she buried her face in his shoulder as her hips bucked in response. His other hand restrained her hips to stop her from hurting herself inadvertently.

She pulled herself tall as he finally slid one finger in and her chest was right in front of him. He was about to kiss it when her little hand was back at teasing his nipple and travelling south, sneakign inside his pants and finally touching him skin to skin.

"Fuck, Kim... We... should... gentle... with... you..." he stuttered out as his grew harder and harder, the combined sensation of her around his fingers, hot and tight, and her hand on his length making him incoherent.

"Jaaaack…" she whimpered, her hand not stopping even for a moment, somehow her enjoyment fueling his own. She tilted her head up, blindly seeking him and he obliged, his lips met hers in a hard kiss. Every part of him wanted to be fused with her, demanding more...

It was getting difficult to concentrate, sensations making it nearly impossible not to thrust or hug very tight. His fingers inside continued their work though and he never was more grateful for all the upper body and arm workouts. He moved them again and again, stroking and touching until her hips were bucking even under the tight hold of his arm. And then she stopped her hand movements on him and inhaled sharply and he groaned, because she was close. Eyes locked as he ground his fingers against her again. And again. And one more time.

"Jaaack!" she said urgently.

"Are you close?" he murmured, biting her lower lip. She nodded. "Then come for me," her lips parted and she shook her head in denial even as her hand went back to work on him again.

"Come with me," her voice was a breathless whisper as she leaned up and kissed his jaw, his lips, his neck… wherever she could reach.

It really was a fast work after that. He sped up his movements, mindless of where the were (living room couch), what time it was (late enough for her parents to be coming home), or that they haven't had a proper date yet (and somehow it was the most meaningful relationship of his life yet) and with a few more strokes, just as he felt the fluttering around his fingers, he came with a low _fuck_ and stars bursting behind closed eyes.

Her orgasm was right after his and he just had enough wherewithal to hold her through it, stupefied that this was somehow his life. _So worth it_ , he thought just as Kim shuddered over him.

When she finally lifted her head from where it dropped on his shoulder, her eyes slightly unfocused and her smile lazy and satisfied, he smiled back.

"So, now that you showed me that you are feeling better, are you up for day trip?" she looked a little lost, so he elaborated. "I realized that between all the stuff that happened recently, we never had a proper date. So, what do you think of going to see the Bodies exhibit with me?"

A/N: I am worried about this 'getting frisky' while not fully healed thing, but they are teens and, you know, stuff happens...


	18. Chapter 18

As far as first dates went, Jack secretly hoped that Kim would think of the movies at Bobby's as their first date. Because the Bodies exhibit while fascinating - gross and grotesque, but also oddly compelling - was utterly unromantic.

Jack prepared himself, he did. He watched the images and short videos. It looked weird, but he guessed the two dimensional renderings didn't convey the full impact of seeing human anatomy quite like that. He wasn't squeamish, but he also didn't revel in gore. That was to say, he was glad he got a preview.

So now had was surrounded by corpses. Well, not actual corpses, but quite realistic representations of corpses all the same. The color, texture, positioning - it all gave the impression of a cadaver laid bare and the pieces used to educate.

Jack was sure that he was the only high-schooler to take his girlfriend to see dead bodies on a date. How macabre! Edgar Alan Poe had nothing on him, obviously. This date was shaping up to be quite unusual.

Kim seemed enthralled, too, but she was the one to inspire this choice. She stood at length near each display and offer her 'fun tidbits.' Like did he know that the mother of the midwifery was this one French nun from Middle Ages, who would create visual aid out of felt - womb and fetus - and demonstrated the birth process? Jack mentally noted to always have multiple condoms on his person. Just in case. Human birth looked like a bloody and dangerous event.

With each display, and corresponding commentary, Jack was sure of two things: one, he was not cut out to be a doctor or a biologist; and two, Kim was an incredible person, who had stomach and nerves of steel, and was sure what she wanted to do in life.

They were next to the less grotesque display, a body caught in motion with skin 'peeled' off and showing various muscles and subcutaneous fat, and Jack could actually look at it without seeing the gore and viscera. Of course, Kim had another tidbit for him. Apparently there was a show in Paris inspired by the exhibit. Designers created anatomically accurate representations of different body parts and had models wear them.

"I mean, human body is an art, but, I suppose, it was taking it too far," Kim said in conclusion.

"Body parts as fashion? Frankenstein and haute couture? I wonder has popular that was," Jack really was glad he wouldn't have to see that.

"Let's just say that Grace was mad at me for showing it to her. Her literal words were 'I hate you. Why would you do that to me?'," Kim laughed and Jack silently agreed with the other girl, but didn't say anything. "She said, there should be this kind of 'freaky display of a human foot in high heels' to make designers create actually comfortable heels."

Jack wondered why Grace worried about heels. She was already pretty much even to Jerry in height without heels...

"So, have you had enough?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

Kim's eyes twinkled in humor, "On the scale of one to ten, how uncomfortable are you?"

"Seven, but I am willing to drop it to five if we leave now," Jack chose honesty.

"You know, there is this bookstore nearby I wanted to explore, if you are up for it?" Kim ventured casually and Jack perked up.

"What about you? We've been on our feet for quite some time..."

"With the prospect of books and possibly food afterwards? I am golden," Kim said enthusiastically and Jack only hoped that he would recover his own appetite after the bookstore.

She threaded her hand though his elbow and they walked out, "I know you tried, even if this is not your cup of tea. But, don't philosophers say the greatest value is often attained from the effort, and not the success?"

He gave her a sideways glance, "So, you saying that while it remains to be seen whether this is a success, I should be pleased because I tried so hard?"

"I guarantee you this is a success, so you have no reason to worry. Hope this helps your appetite."

"Then I agree with the philosophers. And think, what a great story it'd make. Instead of the predictable 'dinner and movies' our first date was to be surrounded by corpses."

"Certainly beats the cotillion and being doused in gravy," she snorted and Jack actually laughed.

For all the good developments in his and Kim's relationship, there was still the worry over Kai and his attitude. Grandpa was subdued and would stop talking whenever the subject of Kai came up. Obviously, it wasn't entirely avoidable. Kai's parents came over and tried to figure out if there was something more recent that had prompted Kai's behavior. Jack offered them the same information as before: Kai was always competitive, apparently had Otai aspirations that were dashed, and now he was this bitter loser, who took out his frustrations on people around him. Jack, Brody and Kim were the usual targets. Jack did mention Kim's observation about the escalation in hostilities from Kai after his Otai rejection, but nothing that would explain the actions at the competition.

Black Dragons were very quiet in the school, no doubt because Wasabis tended to hung around together and because there was a general air of intolerance of any forms of bullying. Grace's campaign to reform the cheer squad was also coming along.

But it wasn't entirely possible to separate from Black Dragons: some of them were on the teams and Jack routinely rubbed shoulders with them at practices. That was how he overheard that Kai hadn't been dealing well with the fall-out of the competition. Between his parents' punishment, individual and dojo suspensions from competition circuit, the penalty seemed heavy. But it was the fact that his actions caused the dojo's suspension and even allowed for calls to review Black Dragon's previous records of wins for possible foul play, which made it worse. Ty and other Dragons were now openly grumbling that Kai' personal vendetta blinded him and made him a liability to the dojo. Ty asked him to stay away from practices, not that Kai could attend most of them because he was grounded. It would seem that Kai was lonely and truly alone now.

Jack, despite the seething anger he felt every time he saw Kim's stiff movements (less and less lately) or remembered her fight with Kai (still far too often), was somewhat sympathetic about his cousin's current loneliness. He obviously brought it upon himself, but it still sucked to be so alone.

Not that Kai would care to learn about Jack's sympathy. In fact, it probably would send Kai into a fit of rage if he knew.

He mentioned it to Brody, Milton and Jerry. The three boys, who were friends to Kim for a long time, took her safety seriously and their conclusions were as different as the boys themselves. Jerry figured that Kai was mad at Jack fro choosing lover over family; Milton believed that Kim wasn't the real target, but rather a convenient tool to get at both Jack and Brody, although she probably rose in Kai's estimations now; and Brody suspected that Kai's recent alienation would only make him more angry and that Kim would be the target once more. Jack agreed with all three of them. So, they devised a schedule, whereby Kim wasn't left alone while in public. It helped that they had so many activities together and Grace gave them their cheerleading practice schedule as well. Of course she warned them that if Kim found out, she'd hardly appreciate being put under constant surveillance.

Jack was more worried that given the schedule, there was a window of time where Brody had time with Kim.

Kim was so content right now. Things with Jack were... amazing and he fit her better than Brody ever did. He was put off by the exhibit, but he was made of sterner stuff than most and Kim appreciated it more than she could tell. Her dream of being a doctor stopped being the shining fantasy of the child, complete with the stethoscope and white coat, and solidified into a quiet certitude after years of volunteering and voracious reading. She knew she wanted to be a doctor and has steadily worked towards it. That Jack understood it and showed his support through less glamorous things, like volunteering with her at the hospital and taking her to this exhibit, was far more meaningful than just praising her.

Her friends were with her again, no issues or concerns, no sides or doubts. Even Brody was acting as promised. He was a friend and there was hardly any tension between him and Jack. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Sometimes she caught the furtive calculating glances he gave her and Jack. Sometimes they still played very rough at basketball and karate practices, although it never got to be brutal. She wondered if being so close to her and Jack was too much for him.

But there was an upside in that closeness. Brody improved as the martial artist. Kim saw the benefit of having such an advanced member at the dojo. Jack was physically stronger, more agile and certainly more experienced of them all and Brody improved from sparring with him.

And Jack was seemingly fine with her and Brody hanging out together.

So it was that she constantly surrounded by friends and things with her ex settled into a nice-ish and at times awkward friendship.

They were leaving the dojo together, Kim slowly going back to the full training schedule. Jack had to take his grandfather to the hospital and Brody was taking her home. They made to his car, talking about his team's schedule and next game. It was so familiar - his car, the conversation, his presence by her side - that Kim had a sense of disorientation. Like she was suddenly back in the beginning of the year and she was still with Brody and Jack was just this distant and alluring guy.

"Does it feel strange to you as it does to me?"

Brody's question startled her and she looked at his quizzically, "What does?"

"This. Us," he waived a hand between them.

"Sometimes..." she opted for truth. "But, I guess, it could have been worse. I mean, it was bad for a brief while... Thanks. For not making it worse," Kim couldn't believe how awkward she was. For all the reading that she's done...

"Look, I- It was, is, still kinda awful to see you with him. Thanks too, by the way, for keeping the PDA to a minimum. But-" Brody paused for a second. "-but I think I see it. How you two work."

She didn't know what to say.

He laughed almost sardonically, "You know, when you first broke off with me I went to talk to Milton and it came out how I sometimes didn't know how to keep up with you. You know, when you were going on about hospital and patients. Or when you talked about magical realism in Latin American literature.

"And he does. Jack can keep up with you like that. So it's not just karate, or the physical thing, cause I think we had plenty of that, but it's this other stuff... I guess he fits you in more places than I am."

Oh... This was more profound than any conversation she had with Brody ever.

"I- Wow- Ok... And thank you. I honestly didn't seek this, him, out. And I know you cared, still care about me, and I do too. So, it wasn't easy for me. But... You're right and... Yeah..."

Brody laughed at her uncharacteristic floundering, "I made Kim Crawford stutter. Still got it."

She laughed too and the mood lifted. They drove home in more companionable silence.

Later, when Jack stopped by, she mentioned the conversation to him.

"I don't know what and who prompted Brody to step back from being upset and look, but I am glad. Seriously. It's so much better than him just being hung up still, you know?"

"Probably combination of things. I was talking to Milton about English class again and he sort of said that it was like having you with him in this class, cause you like English and old literature. And Jerry added that it was better you than him to listen to you prattle on about hospital and biology... Your friends are not exactly subtle, but I think it worked. And really, this situation with Kai... I think it made Brody realize that you are very important to me."

Kim was floored. She really did have the best of friends. And the best boyfriend. And the best ex.

She leaned over to kiss him just because at the moment she was so happy. He eagerly returned the kiss, but they hardly could do more than that since it was late and her parents were home. In fact, her dad asked for a door to remain open, which made Kim blush and Jack stutter something in affirmative.

She pulled back and then watched as Jack's warm eyes turned darker and harder.

"What is it?" apprehension was already growing in her stomach.

"I really hate to spoil the mood, but Kai's parents, they want to come to Thanksgiving. Rather, it's my mom. She wants the family together. You know, first Thanksgiving since we moved here. And grandpa was kind of subdued, so she thinks it's because there is a family breach or something. She's not saying anything to me, but I can tell... Damn! Sorry I am dumping this on you-" he hurried to add seeing Kim's expression.

"Hey, stop it. It's fine. You should share stuff like that with me," Kim said just as quickly. "Obviously if his parents are there, Kai'd be too, right? And we already have been invited..." she trailed off again. "You think my family should cancel? I mean, I promise, there'd be no offense taken."

"No, no... Nothing like that. Kai was in the wrong and all... But he is all alone now. And, I guess, with Grandpa's health and all..."

"You think this might be the last Thanksgiving with all of you together?" Jack only shrugged, but his face was somber and she knew she was right. "Then my family definitely have to canc-"

"No! I was thinking more along the lines if it'd be OK to have Kai there? He hurt you and unreasonably hates you, so I don't want you to be uncomfortable... But, yeah, he's family too."

Kim understood and really liked Jack even more for being this generous with his crazy cousin and so protective of her at the same time, "If you want my permission, then, yes, I'd be fine with Kai being there. I mean, there'd be so many people anyway, right. You family, his, your grandfather, aunts, my folks, my sister... I am sure it'd be fine."

It was Jack's turn to kiss her.

"Thank you, Kim. Really. I- It's just I heard that even Ty is not fully behind Kai anymore and, like I said, while he totally deserves it, he is definitely alone now. And-" he stopped talking, his mood is much more melancholy now.

She thought she knew why.

"How did it go at the hospital today?"

His mouth pulled briefly into a grimace of pain and then settled into a deep frown, "Not great."

There wasn't much to say to that and she settled on hugging him. They sat like this for a good while and she thought that if she all she had to do was put up with Kai to make Jack feel a little bit better, she would do it gladly.

A/N: We are getting close to an end. As you can see, I am trying to wrap up some of the plot lines here. I have one more plot point planned and then it would be the finish line.


	19. Chapter 19

Later, when she was not feeling so stunned, Kim would remember that she went to the Brewers fully prepared to dodge stray spilled water or some attempted trick to make her stumble.

She reassured her parents that Kai wasn't going to be a problem and that Jack's family would keep everything under the lid. Her sister Camilla, a sophomore who just declared her major in Political Science, just scoffed at the notion of the high school drama that her little sister and her little boyfriend got involved in. Kim was irritated, but sort of understood that to her sister the happenings of small town was probably of little consequence. Still, Camilla did think that Kai should get over himself and the Crawfords arrived at the Brewers house with homemade apple pie and determined to have a good time.

The house was full to the brim with plenty of people. Turned out that Jack's aunt arrived with her own two kids in tow. Jack's other two cousins were around the same age as Camilla and the three quickly separated themselves from the rest of the crowd. Jack and Kim were naturally drifting together and so it was that Kai was mostly left alone. He sat by himselfin the corner of the room and it really was quite obvious how everyone avoided him. Kim did feel bad for him, but as she reminded herself: she was the last person Kai would want to express sympathy towards him. Her parents, especially her mom, bonded with Jack's parents to the point of them all becoming really good friends and the conversation between them flowed with nary an lull. Jack's aunt commandeered the kitchen and Kim attempted to help, which led to a lengthy discussion on home made dough, crust and which company made best preserves. She traveled between kitchen and dining room enough times that Jack stopped shadowing her out of protectiveness and settled near his grandfather, who did look paler and more frail than before.

It was during one of those trips that Kim stumbled upon Kai exiting the washroom. She came to an abrupt stop and tried to calculate the most likely escape route out of the hallway.

"'Sup, Scorpion?" he quipped and Kim's hope that they would just ignore each other was dashed.

"Kai," she returned neutrally.

"How's the rib?"

She didn't imagine the curiosity in his tone. "Healing."

"Hmm... I'd say I am sorry, but I'm not. That part of the fight was fair. You should be faster on your feet," his tone was actually almost gloating.

Kim was incensed, but then refocused on his words, "'That part of the fight'? So you admit that the rest of it was unfair?"

He shrugged, utterly unapologetic, "It's like I've told Jack, victory is what matters."

"But you lost. To _me._ Even when you tried to attack me after the gong..." Kim really was much too pissed off.

"You mean after _you_ lost to _me_ first?" there was that same look of hatred and stubbornness in his eyes.

"I ask you again, what is your problem with me? It can't be just because I left the Drag-"

He stepped awfully close to her, crowding her in the narrow hallway, and her back pressed against the wall. _She should have worn heels_ , she thought absently as she was forced to look up at him.

"Oh, I think you know why. Stop playing the innocent. And now because of you I am grounded and suspended and-"

"But I don't know! Why don't you tell me?!" Kim shifted the weight from the heels onto balls of her feet, making her straighten and getting into Kai's face. At this point he either had to back away, or they would be touching. He moved away just a fraction and she almost smirked at this little victory. "As for your suspension, you know full well that your actions have brought you here."

"My actions," Kai said, the bitterness in his voice seeping out like poison. Kim was really beginning to wonder what sort of crimes Kai had convinced himself she committed. "Let us recount whose actions began the war between Dragons and Wasabis." He inclined his head to point at her. "And let us consider whose actions made me miss an opportunity to go to Otai." His mouth gave a wry quirk. "If we are handing out blame-"

"Otai? What's that got to do with me? I know your cousin-"

"Oh, do shut up about 'my cousin.' Jack is worse than a lovesick fool. He is an idiot and-"

"What is going on here?" she and Kai turned towards the new voice. It was Camilla and one of Jack's other cousins - Jeff. "Are you seriously harassing my sister again? After it already landed you in a heap of trouble? Boy, you really do need to learn from your failures."

Kim stole glance at Kai and saw his jowls jumping at being clenched so hard. Jeff must have seen it too, because he stepped closer and even lifted his hand in warning, "Kai, seriously. Stop it. Just go back to sulking in the corner. Don't spoil the day for your grandpa."

Kai only narrowed his eyes at them and for one suspended moment Kim wasn't sure if he wouldn't try to hit either her, or Jeff, or the wall. Then he sighed loudly and turned on his heel and left.

"I revise my opinion on your petty melodrama," her sister mentioned philosophically. "That boy has issues and you, young lady, better not be alone with him again."

Jeff winced at that, "Look, Kim, I am sorry about Kai. Really-"

Kim waived his apology off, "Not your fault. And I wish we weren't interrupted just now. I think he was about to tell me why he so fixated on me. He did say something about Otai... I wonder..."

She turned and went to find Jack.

* * *

Jack dreaded the Thanksgiving day. He hasn't seen Kai since the competition but he got the impression that his cousin was not going to make it easy. His aunt and uncle have mentioned that Kai was awfully quiet and never done more than a sneer at their lectures on his behavior. He did comply with all their rules and seemingly dealt well with the grounding, so they were at a loss. It was almost as if they wanted Jack to have a heart to heart with Kai to get to the root of his issues, but Jack didn't think it would be a good idea. Kai was volatile, and Jack was no better, especially if Kai riled him up.

But when the Crawfords arrived, things went smoothly. Kim's sister was nothing like Kim physically, but also a lot like his girlfriend in character. She was taller and had brown hair and brown eyes, but, like Kim, she was smart and social and with a sense of humor. Camilla and his cousins from mom's side of the family got on very well, being in college and all.

Kai was quiet and kept to himself. Literally. He sat alone, constantly checking his phone and seemed to ignore everyone. Kim was helping his aunt in the kitchen and Jack dutifully carried things to and fro, but soon Jack relaxed and sat down next to Grandpa and they talked about the bike and repairs that still needed to be done. They were deeply in conversation about Bobby Wasabi's fleet of cars and bikes, when he saw Kai stomp in from the hallway. It was obvious that Kai was pissed and Jack automatically checked the room for Kim. She came in from the direction that Kai did and Jack, already getting up, scanned her for injuries. He met her half-way, hands on her arms.

"How are you? Did Kai do anything? Why were alone with him?"

She grabbed his hand and steered them to the window, "I am fine. He didn't do anything-"

Before she could continue, his aunt called everybody to the table.

The food was plentiful and very good. His aunt's cooking was the best and everyone was eating for two. Especially the three college students, who ate like they were starved and his aunt kept ladling extras into their plates. The conversation around was boisterous, stories and jokes exchanged, and it was like the perfect Hallmark channel scene of the Thanksgiving: warm, generous, happy.

Even Kai smiled couple of times and Jack hoped that maybe, just maybe, there was a change in him.

Soon everyone was too full to continue and he and his cousins were put to clear out the table and load the dishes, while his aunt get ready with dessert. Kim was helping him with dishes and Camilla sent them out for being 'nauseatingly cute.'

They were on the porch when Kim surprised him, "What do you know about Kai applying to Otai?"

He gaped at her. "What? Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah, if you want to call it that. He sort of growled at me that I should know the reason for his hatred of me, because I started the war between the Dragons and Wasabis, which is whatever, not important, _and_ that I deprived him of the opportunity at Otai," she said it all quickly and then gave him loaded look. "So, what do you know about him going to Otai?"

"Just that he applied and was denied."

Her eyes went wide and then took a far-off look. "When was that?"

"Around the same time I applied, after the competition in China... So, that would be around the time you left the Black Dragons."

"No. Not right after. Remember how I told you that he was his usual smirking self after I left, but really got nasty after that summer. The summer you both competed in China."

"Why does it matter? I mean the timing?'

"Because, he basically accused me of costing him the Otai, but I know I had nothing to do with it."

They lapsed into silence and Jack tried to think of why Kai would blame Kim for his lost opportunity.

"How does the Otai admission process work?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Your sensei nominates you-"

"Well, obviously that happened, so, check."

"And you have to have the rank and wins in competitions."

"Check and check."

"And there has to be some recommendations or rather, they do some sort of screening, I think. Cause when they sent me an acceptance letter they specifically mentioned that my character would fit with Otai philosophy... Wait, I am right. Grandpa said that they rejected Kai and said that it was because of his lousy moral code or something."

"Not check, I guess..." Kim said with a quick quirk of the mouth. "But why would he blame me for this? I promise you, no one asked me anything about Kai."

"Are you sure about that?"

They both nearly jumped at that and Jack turned around to find Kai standing behind him.

"I see, you ran to your boyfriend to complain about big bad wolf. Just like you always do," Kai told Kim.

"That's it!" Kim threw her hands in the air and stepped around Jack to face Kai. "It's obvious you blame me, but why?"

"Because I know that it had to be either you or Jack. They rejected me because 'in light if your recent actions, we cannot place you at Otai because you lack the essential characteristics of the pupil of our Academy.'" Kai sneered, making air quotes. "The only things they could have meant was the China competition or the shit with you!" he pointed his finger at Kim and Jack stepped closer, ready to defend. "And for all that Jack is a little punk, he is a softy and wouldn't tattle. So, he couldn't have said anything about the competition! That leaves you, Ms. 'I can't be part of this disgrace of a dojo'!"

She gaped at Kai in the silence that followed.

"I did not speak to anyone about you, you self-obsessed maniac! Unless you count Milton and Jerry! And I don't think the academy sends it's people to investigate every single applicant!" Kim said forcefully, her voice rising at the end.

"Then how did they decide that I'm not the Otai material?!" Kai was equally forceful and his voice carried, so much so that at least two people noticed and were paying attention. Jack's uncle and Grandfather were moving quickly to join them.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me!"

"It was me," came a quiet voice.

Jack turned in shock, just as Kai and Kim did.

His Grandpa, pale and sad, spoke again, "It was me Kai. I told them that you were not ready for Otai. If you must blame someone, blame me. I hadn't realized that you harbored such hatred towards Kim, because you thought her responsible. She is innocent of this."

"Why?" came Kai's strangled voice. Kai, his face a mask of utter disappointment and betrayal, was looking at Grandpa and Jack didn't know how can anyone stand being the recipient of this look. "Why would you... And Jack... Did you vouch for him?"

At this point even his stoic grandfather could not stand looking at Kai's face. He looked away, but not before he nodded.

"Oh... I see... Favorite grandson gets to be-"

"No, Kai. Don't rewrite history," Kai's father said. "Or have you forgotten about the China competition? Then, like now, you've set yourself up. You have no one to blame, but yourself."

"Am I to be punished for it forever? I didn't set out to break Jack's hand. I didn't even suggest or setup the ambush!" Kai's words were a mangled cry, frustration and anger tinging every syllable.

Jack looked sharply at that, "What? Then what happened in China? If I recall correctly-"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just shut up, you goody-two-shoes! You may think you _saw_ something, but you know _nothing!"_ Kai snarled at him and Jack moved to stand in front of Kim.

"Then tell me. Straight up. No more sneers and jeers and jibes. What do you mean when you said you didn't set me up? Then who did?"

Kai growled - literally growled - in anger and frustration and it was obvious he struggled containing the words within himself.

"How quickly you were to judge me! How quickly you all were ready to believe the worst of me! 'There he goes, that good for nothing Kai, who hates his cousin and wants to win at all costs.' And I do! I want to win! Because that's how people are remembered: winners and losers-"

"There is no honor in winning dirty, Kai," Grandpa seemed to regain his composure.

"There is also no honor in winning just because you're favored," Kai looked at Grandpa pointedly. "Don't tell me that you didn't. Jack looks like you and you were always spending time with him. You think I don't remember? You recommended him to your own student to be his sensei. And what I got? More lectures. It's easy to be better at something if you get more attention."

There was silence after that particular outburst and Jack looked at his Grandfather to see that some of what Kai said sunk in. He felt a small hand on his back and was grateful for this silent support from Kim.

Kai saw that too, because his face crumbled a little and he shook his head in dismay.

"I didn't setup Jack. He is annoying and gets an easy pass from you all, but he is family and I wouldn't sink so low as to injure him on purpose." He paused and then spoke again, "My dojo, they were rooting for me and they knew that Jack would be my opponent. They ambushed him to _'help'_ me. I didn't even know about it until I faced you..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin your perfect story about villain and a hero?" Kai was sarcastic, but Jack felt two inches tall. He remembered how easily he conjectured Kai's role in the ambush. He may have even reveled in the notion of being proved right about his _vile cousin_. Has he let Kai down?

Kim squeezed his hand again and he remembered that at least Kai's actions against Kim weren't mere conjectures. He may have misunderstood Kai before, but in this he was correct.

"Is that why you changed the dojos?" Jack asked, recalling that conversation with Grandpa.

Kai nodded gravely, "But first I learned that my sensei recommenced me to Otai," he gave a sardonic smile. "It would've been sweet if I made it to Otai. It would've been even better if you didn't. No offense, but competition is competition and I wanted to be better than you. But, it wasn't meant to be. Right, Grandpa? Jack is your favorite and you always choose him."

Jack felt blood rush to his cheeks, somehow uncomfortable with knowledge that he was in fact a favorite. Not because he was necessarily better, but because his Grandfather irrationally chose him as such at a very early age.

Kai took a step towards Jack and looked at Kim, "I was wrong to blame you for Otai. It was still lousy of you to leave the dojo and join Wasabis. You knew they were our competitors. But... Yeah... Sorry... You still need to be faster and your blocking needs work, but you did win against me. So, sorry for the rib."

Jack could see her wide eyes and squeezed her hand, "I... Apology accepted."

Kai nodded and after one more expansive look at Jack, his own father and Grandpa he left.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This ended up being dialogue heavy. And not as dramatic as I originally intended it to be.

* * *

Jack was still stunned by all that transpired on Thanksgiving. After Kai's dramatic exit, Grandpa went pale and had to be seated down. Of course, at this point everyone got worried and concerned, and the Crawfords decided to leave to avoid being under foot. Mom's sister and her family chose to leave the Brewers to their own family meeting and went to the hotel they rented. It left just the Brewer family.

Kai's parents were most upset: they blamed themselves that they were so eager to think the worst of their son. Grandpa too was inconsolable and but it was Jack that felt the worst of them. He thought that Kai was behind the ambush; he said that to Kai; he mentioned it to his parents and from there, the story grew. And to think that it was the reason their Grandpa vouched for him and sunk Kai's chances at Otai.

Jack felt like a fraud and questioned his own judgement.

 _You thought yourself to be the cleverer, the better, the more honorable cousin, didn't you? And yet you misjudged Kai, got into Otai because of your Grandpa's partiality, and you actively pursued another guy's girl. Still think you are the better of the two?_

They all went rounds and rounds with self-chastisement and castigation, but it really wasn't much to do at this point and, after a dose of medication, Grandpa retired to his room and Kai's parents left.

Jack stayed in his room, his mind going over and over the events of the day, events at China all those years ago...

When his phone rang - it was Kim - he reluctantly answered.

"How are you?" she asked immediately.

"Not sure. Kind of terrible. Keep going over things in my head: was I always this off when it came to Kai?"

"Not all of us get to see the consequences of our actions quite so neatly. And I don't mean just you. Your aunt and uncle, your grandfather, Kai himself..."

"Kai's parents and Grandpa, they believed me and I was the one, who thought the worst of Kai!" he finally said what bothered him the most.

"Hey, before you decide that you are the fall guy for everything, may I remind you that you had reasons to think so? That Kai has always been competitive and that whole winners/losers dichotomy has been his life motto for a while?"

"Yes, but still... It's quite a jump from being competitive to being accused of direct sabotage-"

"Ok, how about this? Your family, they are all adults and in possession of their own independent judgement, no? They had the same understanding and knowledge of Kai and they all believed that he was capable of such sabotage?" her voice was patient.

"Kim, what are you-"

"Only that while you may have jumped the gun on the whole 'Kai injured me on purpose' thing, you weren't alone to think it was very likely. And you are not your aunt and uncle, who arguably would have better and deeper knowledge of their own son. And that it was your grandfather, who informed Otai, not you."

Everything she said was true, but it hasn't quite sunk in for him.

"I- I mean- I still feel like a giant jerk... I think- I think Kai is right about me being favorite, but when I say it out loud it sounds so... juvenile and not serious? But it is serious, it obviously was very important to Kai."

"Look, I don't know all your sordid history with him, but from my perspective - and I get that he was hurting after China - but he was pretty nasty to me and Wasabis. Like, there's no room for misinterpretation. So, before you beat yourself up, just remember that Kai also may have jumped the gun and decided it was me, who cost him Otai admission. And he didn't exactly behave like a model of well adjustment."

"I know, but I keep thinking that after that large disappointment, even thinking of it as a betrayal, he sort of had the reason to be so..."

"Jack," her voice softened, "I get it. But your cousin was always competitive. Always. And he fights dirty, you know that. He may have had reason to be upset, but he still could have chosen to not act like a jerk. The debacle in China may have been unfair to him, but you were hurt and even when you thought it was his fault, _you_ haven't retaliated in kind... I guess what I am trying to say, you, Jack Brewer, are a far from the terrible person. You made mistakes, but you are not alone in this, you know..."

Jack was not as easy to give himself a pass on this simply because it was human to make mistakes, but he was grateful for her support and encouragement.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I'd say so, but wait a little before you offer your mea culpa to him. I think he needs some time away from this."

* * *

Only, there wasn't much time. Soon after he ended conversation with Kim, his uncle called. Kai hasn't been home and his Dragon friends didn't know his whereabouts or they weren't telling.

Of course it made everything worse. Jack's and Kai's parents brainstormed about what to do and Jack was left as lose ends.

He ended up calling Jerry, who, after learning of the whole Thanksgiving reveal, whistled.

"Damn, Jack. You sur' know 'ow to make family dinner fun."

"Yeah, definitely. But, listen, do you have any idea if Kai has friends besides Dragons? Girls? Places where he can hang out?"

"Nope, but..." there was a series of clicks and suddenly there was Milton and Brody on the the line. "'Sup, guys? So, quick recap, Kai an' Kim an' Jack had 'come to Jesus' chat an' now Kai be missin.'"

Jack sighed and shook his head, just as Milton and Brody exclaimed _'what?'_ and _'seriously?'_ at the same time.

"Yes, seriously. Turns out Kai hated Kim because he thought she gave him bad reference and he got rejected by Otai. It was, in fact, our Grandpa who did it. Because of some misunderstanding that happened between Kai and I. So, he was very upset to learn that his own family didn't support him and he's now been gone and his parents are worried."

"He's left the dinner tonight, no? Then his parents would have to wait at least 24 hours before he's considered missing by the police," Milton was very clinical.

"Yeah, that is not reassuring to his parents or mine," Jack tried to keep sarcasm out, but wasn't entirely successful.

"So, do you want togo looking for him? Where'd you go?" Brody figured him out quickly.

"Well, his dojo mates say they haven't seen him, so I was wondering if you guys knew of his other possible friends or somewhere he'd might go if he is upset."

"Brody? Any suggestions? You know him better than us," Milton said gently.

"Kai is super-focused. When he wasn't plotting or sneering, he was always training extra..."

"At the dojo?"

"No, extra-extra. Like, going to the gym to lift weights and do other forms of fighting. Boxing, I think. I mean, Ty might know..."

"And he isn't going to talk to us-"

"Frank might know too," Brody continued.

"Yeah, an' he ain't gonna talk to us!" Jerry sighed.

"But he might talk to Kim."

"Why Kim?" Jack asked and heard all three boys laugh.

"Frank's been crushing on Kim for forever. It's most pathetic and everyone knows it," Milton's words were coming over laughter of others.

"All right, it's worth a shot."

So he called Kim again. Who sighed deeply, muttered something about Black Dragon boys keeping her life interesting, and agreed to call Frank.

She called thirty minutes later. Thirty minutes that Jack spent pacing his room.

"So, I agreed to go to Frank's recital and to have ice cream afterwards. If you hear about me two-timing you, just keep in mind that it was done for you and for Kai. Also, he might be planning our wedding already," she said sarcastically and weary.

"Thanks... I think. What recital?"

"Frank dances ballet." After a long silence when neither he no she said anything, she continued, "I know how it sounds, but we'll talk about this later. Kai may be in The Ring gym. It's just for boxing and is in a so-so area of town. Frank doesn't know how late its open, only that Kai is very close with the owner, so it's possible that he is there after hours. "

"The Ring? Boxing gym in bad part of town?" Jack was reeling from all this information.

"Jack... I think you shouldn't go alone-"

"I'll be fine, Kim."

"Yeah, don't get too cocky. You are only one man-"

"There'd two of us."

"You assume that Kai won't try to fight you."

"Kim..."

"Fine, go. But if you are don't call me in two hours, I'm sending the rescue team."

"You are bossy."

"I am not bossy. I am the boss," she said and he could hear her smile.

"Wish my luck."

"Be careful. And good luck."

* * *

The Ring was indeed close to the old docks. The port has moved into a new location and the old docks were left to be used as storage and random businesses, but most were just abandoned. The gym had newish doors and looked like it might be closed, but as Jack approached the main entrance, he could see the light from within. And then he heard the noise. Rhythmic thump-grunt-thump-grunt were coming from the inside.

He knocked and waited. Then he repeated it again and again. He finally simply shouted.

"Kai! We need to talk!"

More grunting and thumping and Jack decided that being annoying woudl work, so he kept knocking until the door was wrenched open to reveal shirtless and sweaty Kai.

"How did you even-?"

"Kim talked to Frank."

"Dammit! That boy is just too dumb."

"So, you are gonna let me in?"

"Fuck you, Jack! What's there to talk about? You fucked up and Grandpa- Well, Grandpa is an old man with old-fashioned honor code," Kai stood in the way, obviously not keen on letting Jack in.

"Yeah, let's talk about that," Jack said and pushed in, shoving his shoulder into Kai's direction.

"Oh, fuck you, you boy scout. The last thing I wanna do is talk."

"Sorry. You'd have to suffer-"

Jack didn't finish as Kai's fist flew in his direction. He dodged and blocked the next punch. They danced like this for a few seconds, until Jack got hold of Kai's hand and flipped him over. Instead of remaining standing, he dropped onto Kai and restrained his hands.

"So, talk?"

Kai head butted him and used his legs to flip them over, "Screw you. I am not in the mood."

Jack grappled Kai again, "Fine, I'l talk. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Kai got out of the hold, "And? Or but?" This was followed by a quick jab.

"No, no 'ands' or 'buts.' I am sorry. It was wrong of me. And I am sorry Grandpa used my wrong conclusions against you." Block and twist away.

"Sorry doesn't change things." Lurch forward and an uppercut.

"It acknowledges the wrongdoing. Kinda like you sorry doesn't fix Kim's rib, but was nice to hear." Dodge and returned jab.

"What's this? An object lesson?" Two punch and a kick.

"An analogy. And hopefully an attempt at mending rela-" Foot sweep and a strike.

"No, I'm gonna stop your there. This talk is making my skin crawl." Block and chest strike that landed painfully.

"Sorry you're allergic to talking about feelings." Somersault backwards and a 'ready' stance. "Doesn't mean you don't have them."

"God, you are so tedious. How does any girl can stand you? Especially Scorpion." 'Ready' stance and steady foot shuffle.

"Well, I like literature and poetry. And there are other things too." Jack actually smiled at this, giving the impression of a leer.

"Literature? You talk to her about books? I'd never... Also, gross. Keep that shit to yourself." Exaggerated shudder and a hook to the side of the head, which Jack let land, despite the ringing in the ear.

"You should try it. Poetry especially. Girls, well Kim, seems to like it." Intercepted fist and returned uppercut.

"Don't you get tired of trying to be always so 'on point'?" Block and attempt to sweep feet.

"It's not trying if it's normal to me. And it's easy with Kim. But it's tiresome to live up to expectations..." Jump and quick jab to chest, which Kai missed because he was visibly surprised.

"Expectations?" Kai managed to jump back and regain his stance.

"Yeah, expectations. Being favorite means more attention, which means more scrutiny. Less room to fail." Jack also stepped back and assumed the stance. "When people know you can deliver, when they know you are capable, they expect that all the time. Sometimes it is harder to compete against that ideal. You compete against the best version of self. It's harder than you think."

Kai relaxed his position and walked to the corner of the mat, farthest from Jack, "Best version of self, huh? Isn't it what we all should strive for?"

"Yeah, and it's a struggle for everyone. It's just, sometime being an underdog means at least you won't be disappointing _that_ many people," Jack hasn't exactly fully realized it himself, but felt the truth of this statement the moment he said it.

"You're saying my hurting Kim is less of a deal than your jumping to conclusions?" Kai was genuinely curious.

"It's not exactly the same. Kim's innocent in this. But maybe your smack talk to me and Brody before competition is an expected things, whereas my jumping to wrong conclusions isn't."

Kai was quiet for a while.

"I guess you're right. Everyone expected me to try to win at all costs. And I haven't exactly tried to defend myself."

"Why didn't you?"

"I dunno. Young and stupid. Felt very upset and too proud to say anything. Like, 'they should know I wouldn't do something like this.' But, maybe they didn't. Plus, what does it matter now?"

"Well, Otai doesn't stop at high school level. You can try again. That is, if you are interested in martial arts to be your career."

They fell into silence again.

"I am sorry about Scorpion, though. She'd put up with a lot of shit from me," Kai eventually said.

"Well, not exactly 'put up' from what I hear."

"Yeah, that girl is tough."

There was that hint of softness in him and Jack remembered how he thought that Kai liked her, "Yes, and she's all mine."

"Chill, cous. She's too feisty. I'd rather have a girl, who doesn't know how to flip me over in an honest Karate match."

"So, are we good here? I don't want Christmas dinner to be awkward," Jack said with a smile to take away the sting.

"We're good. You're still too boring and a goodie two shoes, but whatever. You can't help who your family is," Kai smirked in return.

"And you parents and Grandpa?"

"Shit! They are mad now, right?"

"Upset, more like it. Grandpa especially. Look, he is taken to his bed, so... Listen, you probably should talk to them-" Jack suggested.

"More talking? Crap!" Kai had the almost mulish expression, but Jack could see he was playing it up a little.

"I know, you're allergic. But, you know, they aren't going anywhere and you can't help who your family is."

Kai quirked a small smile, "Yeah, you can't."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Something happened with the FFN and the previous chapter did not appear as an update. I hope that explains the lower than usual traffic. Otherwise, it was the reflection on the quality of the chapter, which is entirely possible. Here is the next chapter and, as promised, it is mostly fluff and sweetness, and some smut.

* * *

She would put it to the magic of Christmas, Kim decided. The season that started in earnest after Thanksgiving, was making every one more tolerant and forgiving. Jack called her after he left to find Kai and though he didn't say much - _it's all good, Kim_ \- she could tell that the conversation went well. So the not-date she had planned with Frank was worth it.

She hadn't seen Jack the rest of the Thanksgiving weekend, understanding that the Brewers had to be involved in some old-fashioned family therapy group session. So she texted him to let her know when he would be free, but otherwise spent time with her sister. Camilla was curious about the dynamic between the cousins and when Kim told her the story as she knew it, Camilla could only chuckle at her.

"Kimmy... And to think I thought my life was exciting. Here you had practically Shakespearean drama: rival cousins, impossible love triangles, battles to the first blood..."

"There was no blood!" she quickly intervened.

"Ok, to the first broken bone, then. Still, quite a story. And Jack living out the archetype of the honorable hero... Well, you should like it then. As much time as you spend reading and all."

"He likes to read too."

"Even better. It would have been disappointing if that physique was all he had going for him," Camilla winked at her and Kim blushed hard.

"You realize you are talking about someone, who is two years younger than you? And is my boyfriend? You should find all of this gross and juvenile!"

"Hey now. He is over eighteen..."

Kim didn't let her finish and smacked her with a pillow. Soon they had a full-blown pillow fight going on, shrieking and laughing.

Jack finally called her Sunday evening and in could only sigh in response to her standard ' _how are you_?'

"Well, Kai is still prickly and a massive jerk, but he is not all that bad. He still thinks that winning at all cost is the way to go, but, I think, if he spends time with Grandpa he might change that position."

"And how is your grandfather?"

"Better now that he talked to Kai. Truth be told, Kai was probably acting out a lot to get Grandpa's attention. I don't know all the details, but I think Kai would be spending a lot more time with Grandpa."

"Good. What about you and Kai? Are you guys good?"

"Well, he is all snark and bite and he thinks that I am such a bore with my 'proper life,' but it may also be a facade..."

"And you and your grandfather?"

"We did talk a bit about it. I think now Grandpa's worried that maybe he puts too much of a burden on me, expecting all the great behavior, excellent karate and living by the strict honor code," his voice got a little quieter at the end.

"Does he? Do you feel like there's too much pressure?"

He was silent for a few seconds and then, "Yes and no. His and everyone's expectations are what all of us experience, you know? Being considerate, follow a moral compass, do well in school, extra curriculars, and so on. And, I want to do all of that, because it is a right choice... But sometimes I do wonder if I reached this conclusion all by myself or if I am merely reacting to the expectations. So far I had little conflict with either my parents or my Grandpa, but who knows..."

"I see. So far your desires and your family's expectations coincided, but the time may come that you would want something that they may not like or approve of-"

"Yes, I think they'd be understanding, but..."

"But you're worried that knowing you'd disappoint them would affect your decision?"

"Believe it or not, but this year is the first high school year that I am living with my parents. In Otai, when I was so far away, I had a lot more independence."

"Do you miss Otai?"

"Sometimes. But my life is so interesting right now. I mean, it was a little awful at first, but now... Now, it pretty much awesome," he said and she could hear a smile in his voice.

"Well, I for one am glad that you are here," she responded with a smile.

"So, wanna ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The Monday afternoon was the first time Kim was cleared to go back to volunteering since the competition. Her friends and co-workers were so welcoming and the coordinator gave her the easiest tasks. Of course, Jack shadowed her everywhere and ended up doing most of her chores. She grumbled, but was secretly pleased. As much as she swore that she as fine, the long day was catching up to her. Jack must have noticed her flagging energy and dragged her to the hospital cafeteria.

They sat at the table in the corner that was unofficially _their_ table and Jack brought them coffee and stale muffins.

"As much as I like this place for the sentimental value, this coffee is truly atrocious. How do they manage to make it so bad?" Jack muttered after taking a sip.

"Sentimental value?" she laughed and saw him blush a little.

"Well, for a while hospital and this cafeteria was the closest I could get to you without your friends and Brody around... Maybe this week I can take you out to a more decent place that serves drinkable coffee?"

"It would have to be some other day than Saturday. I have that thing with Frank, remember?" she said with a frown. "Frank is relatively harmless, but he might get an idea or two after this..."

"Why? Speaking from experience?"

"Well, duh. He once told me that we had a belligerent UST and that sooner or later I would admit it."

Jack could only shake his head. While it was obvious that Frank's crush wasn't something he had to worry about, Kim would be dealing with a deluded guy by herself...

By herself...

Maybe she didn't have to...

"You know, if you want to, I can come as well."

"Where? Recital or ice cream afterwards?"

"Recital is probably open to public. And I can be at the ice cream parlor too..."

"Jack, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself," she patted his hand and jack smiled at her.

"Of course you can. I just want to make sure that you don't do something drastic to Frank."

And put strain her own healing body too much. Not that he would say that out loud.

"Jack... I hope you aren't jealous or something," there was a hint of warning in her tone and he realized that a girl as independent as Kim probably wouldn't appreciate a macho act from anyone, let alone her own boyfriend.

"I'm not, promise. In fact, Jerry or Milton can come instead."

"Right. Let's bring Grace and Brody and we'd have the whole gang there..." Kim snorted and blushed.

"And Kai, and Ryan and other Dragons-"

Kim laughed at the picture he drew and he smiled back, relishing in the easy mood.

But as much as they laughed about it, the idea stuck with him and he quietly researched the dance studio that Frank attended and the performance they'd be putting on. Naturally, it was a _Nutcracker._ Appropriate for the season. This was also a fundraiser for the studio to allow them to open additional classes. So Jack talked to his friends and, in between laughter and teasing over Frank's unlikely hobby, they agreed to come. Even Kai decided to come. His reasons were less charitable: he wanted a blackmail material.

So on Saturday early evening, Wasabis and Kai and Grace showed up at the community center that was transformed into a winter wonderland. Tickets were purchased and they poured inside the theatre. Jack spotted Kim upfront, fidgeting with her phone and looking pretty bored. Pretty and bored. She was wearing a red dress with a thin dark-green belt and matching shoes, echoing the colors of the season. Other people in the audience we're mostly parents in support of their kids.

Jack came over to where Kim sat and it took her a moment to realize someone was near her. She looked up and the look of surprise was replaced by a very warm smile.

"Jack, you're here. You didn't have to-"

"I might just like _Nutcracker_ for all you know."

" Uh-huh... And you like it when it's danced by high and middle schoolers?"

"They maybe talented."

She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks. At least I'll have some company here."

For all that he and his friends laughed about the recital, once the music started and dancing - at times flat footed and clumsy - began in earnest, the magic of the ballet and the classic motif of Christmas took over. There was a hush in the audience and everybody seemed carried away with the gorgeous music and the timeless story unfolding before their eyes.

Frank was part of cor-de-ballet and Jack was impressed with just how much of an athletic abilities Frank had to have to support women dancers, to jump, and to dance.

But the true star of the show was a girl dancing the main part. She was delicate and seemed to float, appearing magically lighter than air.

When the show was over and Kim remained behind to wait for Frank, Jack and others slowly made their way to the ice cream parlor. Kai walked with him and Jack had to ask.

"So, got your blackmail material?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, yeah, totally," Kai said unconvincingly and then lapsed into silence.

They were already seated when Kim and Frank showed up.

Frank's face dropped a little when he saw Jack and others there, "You're here to laugh at me? Go ahead. I'm not ashamed."

"No one's gonna laugh at you," Kim said forcefully. "But, also, let's be crystal clear. I have a boyfriend."

"When don't you?" Frank muttered quietly and then said louder, "I just wanted someone there, who was my friend or family. There usually are parents, but mom couldn't make it. And I thought you might like it and not make fun of me."

Kim looked at Frank with widened and shocked eyes, as if seeing him for the first time. Jack felt the same.

"I did like it. A lot. And you were good," she finally said and as rewarded with a big smile.

"Yeah?" Frank asked, suddenly shy, and Jack simply could not believe it.

"Yeah..."

After that they all sat together and Jerry expressed his own new-found respect for a Black Dragon. It made sense. Jerry was a dancer, albeit more of a hip-hop style, but he could appreciate the skill and effort that went with the classical ballet technique.

Kai sat next to Frank and asked him about the other dancers. At first Jack thought it was just politeness, but when Kai asked about the prima ballerina, ever so casually, it became clear where this new interest led to.

"Ah, Katie. She's the best," Frank gushed.

"She' goes Seaford High?"

"Swarthmore. Senior, like us."

"Swarthmore, you say..." Kai drawled and Kim looked at him with a knowing smile. Kai actually blushed, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything..." she said in a singsong voice.

"You didn't have to..."

"Oh, please... I was just..."

The devolved into some bickering and Jack tuned them out and relaxed.

It was a good idea to come to the recital.

Later when he finally was alone with Kim, driving her to her home, he asked, "Did you think it's gonna go so well?"

"No, I had not idea. But you did. It was a good call, Jack. You are good at reading people," Kim smiled at him.

"Really, I just didn't want you to be alone-"

"Yeah, and it had nothing to do with a fundraiser?"

"Maybe a little. And seeing _Nutcracker_ is, like, the most Christmas thing of all Christmas things."

"You know I did ballet when I was little?"

"You?" Jack tried to hide the amusement and surprise. He did, after all, see her dance.

"Yeah. It obviously didn't last," she laughed in self-deprecating manner. "But some of it stuck with me. Jeté, plié, en pointe, relevé, piqué..."

It was strange, but her speaking French and the soft smile made her look a little mysterious and very alluring.

They were already parked near her home and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her. She responded quickly and then pulled back, "What brought this on?"

"I don't know. You speaking a foreign language..."

"I know how you feel. Remember that time in the kitchen on Halloween?"

"Our first kiss. Of course."

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but you said something in a foreign language. It sounded like a curse or something... And I wasn't sure if it was Russian or Japanese... Well, anyway, it was kinda hot."

Jack smirked, "I remember. _Chikusho._ It means _dammit_ in Japanese. At that point I stopped trying to fight the thing between us."

"Still think it was worth it?"

 _"Mattaku. Sovershenno._ Absolutely," he said and punctuated each word with a deep kiss.

And she kissed him back – just as deeply – and then he was pulling her close as he could in the confined space of the car, the bite of the jean's zipper against him countering the heat pooling low in the belly.

And then, after kissing her senseless, they broke apart, but only enough so their faces were barely an inch apart, and neither of them could stop themselves from smiling.

And then Kim pulled the lever of her seat and it dropped down.

And he followed the descent, bringing his legs over the console.

"This may not be as comfortable as the back seat of your car..." she mumbled and he recalled _that_ conversation, "but it'd do."

And then they were kissing again. Soon enough they were both out of breath, but Jack didn't want to separate, he wanted to sink into her, breathe her in completely. Jack would be content to drown in everything Kim was. Sadly, Kim pulled away, looking as wrecked as Jack felt. His eyes trailed over her face, admiring the glossy, kiss-swollen lips and before he could stop himself, he was leaning in again. Capturing Kim's bottom between his teeth and biting softly, before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then one on her cheek and another one on the chin before leaning down towards Kim's neck and biting down, hard, before kissing the spot softly, letting his tongue soothe the slight pain away.

He heard Kim's breath hitch and it was so fucking hot and Jack, determined to pull that sound out of his girlfriend again, redoubled his efforts. Biting kisses were trailed down Kim's throat and along the collarbone before Jack made his way back up to her mouth, kissing her hard. When they separated once again, they were both heavily panting. They were staring at each other, pupils blown, lips bruised and wet and all Jack wanted was, _more, more and more._

She was such an angel - fresh face, bright eyed, blonde hair shining - and a temptation at once. He wanted to let her know just how much this was worth all the drama they went through. He never knew that it could feel this good (when you feel _something like this_ for the person you're with) and he didn't know how to convey to her that he was losing his mind and he never wanted to stop. So just breathed Kim against her lips and kissed her again. Open and deep, their tongues sliding together and twisting together.

Kim moved her legs and shimmied up until their hips slotted together and… _oh._

Jack couldn't help but shiver as their new position allowed for his straining erection to slide against her in a delicious torture. He ground down into Kim the same time she pushed up and a shock rolled through his entire body, travelling down his spine and into the tips of his toes. Jack pulled back from the kiss, hiding his face in Kim's neck, panting into her skin as they moved desperately against each other.

It was too much - he was already half way to orgasm - but not enough to bring her along, so he pulled back and moved one hand down to grab the hem of the dress. She moved with him and soon he was touching her, feeling the heat and the wetness. She whimpered when his fingers slid in, soft murmurs of _Jack, yes, please,_ and it was too much for him. He moved his fingers and hand, knowing by now what she liked and his hips were making calculated circular motions against her hipbone, because he really couldn't wait. She looked so gorgeous like this and it was all good, so, so, good.

They were panting against each other's lips more than kissing now, moans drifting through the air as their bodies slid against one another creating the perfect friction. Kim's eyes were closed in bliss and he he just couldn't believe his luck, overwhelmed by everything.

So instead of dwelling, Jack let himself feel.

Underneath him, Kim was gone, really gone and it was beautiful. The flush of pleasure in her cheeks, her face conveying pure bliss, lips bitten and red...

He could feel himself get close to the edge and panted, "Fuck, Kim, I'm close."

"Jack," Kim sighed below him, before arching up, mouth open in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her and that did it for Jack and he followed right behind, eyes closed against too much sensation.

 _So, so worth it..._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The end is near, people. Fluff, some pretty boring 'figuring college stuff,' and more fluff.

The actual Christmas they spent apart: Kim and her family was going to North Carolina, where her mom was from. Of course, there was no arguing with that and they decided to exchange their gifts early. He thought for days what to give her, oscillating between a nice book or something more fancy, like jewelry. Every time he thought that Kim liked to read and books were always welcome, he'd think that it was boring. And then he'd think that jewelry - and he couldn't exactly afford something truly unique - was cliché and that he didn't want to buy something only for her to dislike it.

It was actually his mom, who solved the problem for him. She and him were on dirty dishes duty after dinner and she removed her rings and bracelets to do so. He never noticed it before and was curious.

"Why'd you take the jewelry off?"

"It gets manky."

"Manky?"

"Yeah, When you were little you'd say that about things that got dirty. And the rings, they get manky from soap."

So he made a point to observe and noticed that Kim almost never wore rights or bracelets at the dojo or hospital. Probably because it would get in the way... That problem solved, he only had to figure out what to give her to read. That too was resolved fairly quickly. Grace and Kim were discussing the TV shows they both watched and it gave him the necessary inspiration.

When they met for their dinner before she left, he presented her with The Gray's Anatomy and a silk scarf with cherry blossom motif.

"I know you want to be a doctor, so this book would be something you'd need to use anyway," he mumbled when she stared at the book and then him. "And the scarf... Well, you like them a lot. And I thought you might like this too.'

"I do," she said, her cheeks now a faint pink. "This... Thank you, Jack. The book is great and the scarf is so pretty." She was smiling and quickly wrapping the scarf around her shoulders.

The pink of the cherry blossoms on the scarf were pretty much the same shade of pink as her cheeks now and she looked gorgeous.

It was her turn to thrust her own present to him, which looked like a thin box. He ripped the paper and quickly opened the box, staring in confusion for a bit. Inside it were two tickets. To the Progressive International Motorcycle Show that would take place in Long Beach California. He stared a little, surprised at the gift (he didn't even know the show would be nearby and she did!) and Kim began to fidget.

"I... I thought... I just..."

"Thank you. Seriously," he beamed at her, once the notion of the gift sunk in.

"So obviously one ticket is for you and another is for a plus one. You can bring Jerry or your grandfather..."

"What? You don't wanna come?" he teased her.

"Well, I can. I mean you came to the Bodies Exhibit with me so, yeah, I can come too. I just warn you that I know next to nothing about bikes," she rushed to answer.

"More the reasons for you to come. You might learn... It's a date then."

* * *

Then new year came in with more pressures to get the good grades and get the colleges sorted out. Kai was spending a lot of time with Grandpa, which was great for both of them. It would appear that Kai planned to apply to Otai post high school.

Jack had already sent his applications out in the fall.

Kim did too.

In fact, he applied to at least two schools that were on her list. He wasn't at all confident at the time that they would be together, but some part of him wanted to believe it and he tried to make sure they had a chance to be at the same school.

Kim's choices were almost easier to make. She knew she wanted to be a doctor and she looked specifically for schools with best pre-med classes. She had her recommendation letters from the hospital and her Biology teacher, not to mention her grades spoke for themselves.

Jack wished he had the same clarity about his own future. While in Otai, it all seemed so straightforward. He'd finish Otai school possibly go there for college level, graduate, come back to America, be either the sensei at the dojo or a competitor. Now, he wondered if he wanted that. There was honor and responsibility to be a sensei, a teacher, and seeing both Ty and Rudy showed to him just how much responsibility it would be. He could have stayed in Otai and be sensei there, but it would put him miles away from his family and Kim.

He talked about it with his own family and Grandpa, but they were merely wishing him to be happy, which was great, but not helpful at the moment.

It was actually a conversation with the Wasabi Gang that gave him a first inkling of what he might be interested to do.

They were discussing Bobby Wasabi's movie marathon and how incredible it was that with Bobby's fame, his franchise of dojos wasn't doing so well. Of course, if every studio was run by a unique personality like Rudy then maybe it wasn't so surprising.

"I believe it is a combination of poor marketing and poor management. Both on franchise and individual dojo levels," Milton said confidently.

"Well, Bobby is a lousy boss, for sure," Kim added.

"That's what I mean. He licensed these dojos, but i guaranty you his agreements with them don't have specific rules for image maintenance, advertising, certain level of management expertise. Or if they do, those rules are not enforced," Milton continued

"Well, Bobby is such a idiosyncratic person. I'm not surprised he has similarly unique people as franchisees," was Jack's take. "And to think that Bobby was trained by Grandpa. I mean, Grandpa's all about discipline and rules..."

"But it's not just discipline. Bobby doesn't follow any of the business rules for management, expansion, targeted advertising, nothing!" Milton was adamant.

"You seem to know it well. Are you planning to go into business management?"

"Jack, I am more of a theory guy. Dealing with people is not my strong suit. I come across pedantic and people don't naturally follow my lead, which would be essential in business management," Milton said philosophically.

The conversation stuck with Jack. Bobby's franchise was an example of waisted opportunity. Black Dragon dojos didn't boast a star of Bobby's caliber and their sensei weren't taught by a legendary Grandmaster, and yet they were more popular and had better financial situation. Was it really down to poor management? Jack liked to think that he was a smart guy, who people tended to listen to. Put it down to a natural charisma, but he usually fell into a position of a leader. Could he translate it into a career in business management? Have his own franchise of dojos? Or revive Bobby's?

So, he took a chance. He talked to Rudy and took over his assistant position. It was pretty clear that Rudy was extremely careless with a lot of correspondence, had antiquated methods of communicating with his students and their parents, had terrible business expense accounting, and generally ignored the recommendations of auditors. Jack was now surprised the dojo stayed afloat. He cleaned up as much of the backlog as he could, balanced the expenses and revenues, had Milton help install a new online tuition billing and payment platform, and prepared his list of 'must-do tasks.' He presented it to both Rudy and Bobby, excited at his own first initiative.

Rudy scoffed at his student advising him on anything and Bobby quickly lost interest and demanded snacks and only Jack's insistence made him agree to some of the changes. Jack collected his paper and was ready to leave, when Bobby's manager, who was at the meeting as well came up to Jack with congratulations of his own.

"I must commend you, Jack. We, Bobby's management team, have been trying to get his attention to the franchise issues for years. He normally does not listen to us."

"He hardly listened to me either."

"Not necessarily. You got him to sit through the presentation, which is more than some of us can say. You also got Rudy's dojo into compliance-"

"That's because he didn't pay attention. I think he still doesn't..."

"You showed initiative and took action."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Would you be interested in an internship on Bobby's management team?"

"What?"

"I assume you are going to college? Yes, so when you are on breaks you can intern with us. And if all goes well, you can come to work here post-graduation."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You are uniquely positioned Jack. Bobby treats you differently, because of your grandfather and he respect you as a martial artist. Some of us have difficulty connecting with Bobby, because we are not karate practitioners. And Bobby Wasabi is a business and a brand, which needs good management. Think about it."

He thought on it. A lot. He talked to his family and everyone was surprised that Jack looked outside the Karate for his career. He guessed it was surprising, but not if anyone knew Jack more closely. He wasn't just a martial artist. He was well-read and well-liked. His interests encompassed more than just sports and Karate. And he liked to expand his interest even more.

In the end he decided to go ahead and take Bobby's management on their offer. A guaranteed internship, even if it didn't work out in the end, was still a major resume booster.

* * *

Despite all the anxiety over colleges and future, life went on for them all. Grace's campaign to remove Donna as the captain was successful and Kelsey became the new head cheerleader. Apparently, Grace declined the position when offered, because it was better to have someone who'd be in school for more than just a semester. It was noticeable that both Kim and Grace spent less time in practices with the squad, no doubt because as seniors they had way more pressing things to attend to.

And so it was that on St. Valentine's day weekend, Jack and Kim were off to the bike show. To say that Jack was impressed and awed, would be an understatement. He loved the powerful machines and the chance to see the new versions with new features was incredible. He dragged Kim from display to display, excited beyond words. Sleek bikes with even sleeker paint designs, bright colors, sheen of chrome, booth girls in short skirts and tight shorts, everything was designed to impress and awe.

Kim did a double take the first time she saw a booth girl in leather skirt and skimpy red top, but Jack was paying exactly zero attention to the girl. No, his gaze was firmly on the bike and the specs that were displayed by it. Kim stopped eyeing the girl and relaxed, pleased to see Jack act like a kid in a candy store. She might not ever understand his love, but there was no denying the appeal of the well-made bike, the speed and power held tightly on the leash.

They finally left the show after making the loop at least three times to give Jack opportunity to salivate over his favorites.

Jack was talking enthusiastically about bikes and features and speeds and other super technical things that she was sure mattered to him, but were complete gibberish to her. So she listened and let him prattle, while smiling indulgently. They were by the car when Jack turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. This was so great. I know you were probably bored, but really, I loved it," he said a kissed her.

"I wasn't bored. I mean, I am not as interested in performance specs, but I appreciate a well-designed, beautiful and powerful machine," she replied and they spent the next few minutes making out in the parking lot.

"Well, this was a great Christmas present, but now it's time for Valentine celebrations," he said after pulling back.

"Jack, really, we don't-"

"Oh, but we do. I have reservations and everything."

"Reservations? Jack, I am not dressed for a fancy place!" She really wasn't. She planned on being at a bike show. So her outfit was skinny jeans, layered tanks, scarf and leather jacket.

"Don't worry, Kim. I have it under control," he said cryptically and opened the car door for her.

And he did have it under control. Apparently, he coordinated with Grace and her mom, so there was a nice outfit ready for her in the trunk of the car, complete with shoes. He took her to the fancy dinner place, where there was a live band and they could dance. She almost dreaded the dancing part, but they stuck to only slow dancing and he held her tight any time she stumbled.

And then he gave her his Valentine's Day gift. It was a star shaped pendant on a simple chain.

"This is surgical grade stainless steel. And it's a pendant, so it won't interfere when you are in the hospital or at the dojo..." he began.

"Surgical grade?"

"Yes, so it won't get dirty so easily. And you can practically sterilize it and it would be fine. I mean, I noticed you don't wear jewelry, probably because you work at the hospital and don't want it to get germs and dirt and then clean it separately."

"Ohhh..." Kim was impressed. Jack paid so much attention and made correct conclusions. "Thank you. This is so thoughtful... And pretty..." she trailed off looking at the star.

"I didn't want to give you the heart pendant. Just seemed so... trite, I guess. And the star... It's... I don't know... When I started the school here and I was kinda alone a lot, friendship with you was like this one star in the otherwise dark sky... Ahh, this sounds so... Anyway, the poem about the unforgettable morning star bringing the daylight gave me this idea," Jack said, barely looking at her.

For her part Kim was kinda floored. He thought of her friendship in this terms and she was such a jerk to him at first. "Oh... Jack... This is so sweet... I am-"

She stopped talking and leaned over to kiss him deeply, unable to vocalize everything that she felt at the moment. She was pretty sure he almost said he loved her...

And she loved him in return...

The rest of the dinner was a blur. The kiss set the tone and every little interaction afterwards was filled with the most excruciating tension. And for once, Kim didn't worry about it getting to be too much.

It was part of her Valentine's Day gift...

They were in the car and Jack began driving, when she squeezed his hand and gave him an address different from her home. At his raised brow, she said quietly, blush already growing on her cheeks, "I don't know all the details, but Grace confirms that the house is empty for the weekend and we would be quite alone there... For a while..."

Jack's eyes grew wider and settled into a serious look, "Are you sure?"

God, could she love this guy more?

 _"Mattaku. Sovershenno._ Absolutely."

He smiled wide at this and she smiled back, the same giddy energy suffusing them both.

A/N: This is it, guys. Our couple is in love and are on the way to their future. Thank you again for reading. If you are interested, I can put 'first time together' into a separate one-shot with M rating. On the other note, I have an idea, which also happens to be a suggestion from some readers, to make my next story more of a 'bad boy' Jack or dark Jack.


End file.
